


Percy Weasley's Guide to Killing Dark Lords (and Making Friends Along the Way)

by HouseElfMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author regrets nothing, BAMF Harry, BAMF Percy, Dumbledore's manipulative, F/M, Gen, M/M, Percy-centric, Spy Percy, What else is new, hinted Percy/Harry, minimally hinted Percy/Oliver, only sorta - Freeform, spy!percy, third year goes completely differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfMagic/pseuds/HouseElfMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley had a plan- he always had a plan. He’d work his way up the Ministry so when shit inevitably hit the fan, he would fix the Ministry from the inside. What hadn’t been in his plan was being approached by Dumbledore and rapidly adopting a key role in taking down You-Know-Who.  He didn’t have a plan for any of this; that doesn’t mean he couldn’t learn to adapt.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Weasley's Guide to Killing Dark Lords (and Making Friends Along the Way)

Percy Weasley’s Guide to Killing Dark Lords (and Making Friends Along the Way)  
(Credit: Based strongly on the beginning chapters of Halcyon by Prosopopeia on fanfiction.net)

 

Summary: Percy Weasley had a plan- he always had a plan. He’d work his way up the Ministry so when shit inevitably hit the fan, he would fix the Ministry from the inside. What hadn’t been in his plan was being approached by Dumbledore and rapidly adopting a key role in taking down You-Know-Who.  He didn’t have a plan for any of this; that doesn’t mean he couldn’t learn to adapt.  
Length: 43,000+ words; Rating: T (just in case)

 

It had started halfway through the first term of Percy's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a room commonly referred to as the Come-and-Go Room or the Room of Requirement. Well, perhaps that's not when it started (truly, it had started when Tom Marvolo Riddle turned Dark, but that's another story for another time).

Regardless, the major shift in Percy's life- and the future he had planned- came at this point in time.

Percy was a good student; he had top marks in his grade (even beating the Ravenclaws!), he was Head Boy, best friend to Oliver Wood, tutor to most younger years at some point or another, and basically a teacher's pet. So, understandably, Percy was nervous as hell when Headmaster/Professor Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) called him down for a meeting- what could he possibly have done? Was his report late? Did someone make a complaint about him?

Suffice to say, he was exceedingly happy to find out that wasn't the case, until of course, things became more serious than that.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to talk to you about your career options after you leave this year."

"Career options?" He parroted.

"Yes. With scores like yours, surely you've considered your future. I've heard rumors you wish to work in the Ministry?"

"Um, yes, sir."

"What would you wish to do there?" Percy had had plenty of interest expressed about his hopes about the Ministry, but he'd never told anyone the truth of what he was planning. His little brother Ron would be appalled at the Slytherin-ness of his tactics.

"Well..." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more than usual and Percy wondered why. Somehow he didn't believe the professor would believe the same story he'd passed around. Maybe he could... Twist... The truth.

"Well, sir, I plan to make some necessary changes- safety issues resolved, communication improved, some reform..." He trailed off. Dumbledore's twitched into a bigger smile than before.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you know of Lord Voldemort?" Percy took a moment to flinch (as was expected of him, but honestly it couldn't be a real name! There was no record of a Lord Voldemort in Britain or France and his name meant "Flight of Death!"), but quickly recovered. They'd been talking about his future career! How on earth did the subject change so rapidly- then again, this was Dumbledore who's welcome speech one year had been "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!" so his sanity at times was questionable.

"Um... What do you mean, sir? He's gone." Dumbledore seemed amused, but also serious.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I know you don't believe that." Percy stumbled back, hastily raising his Occlumency shields and cursing himself for not thinking to earlier. Percy didn't meet his eyes as he answered.

"Sir, what could you possibly mean? Vol- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by Harry Potter twelve years ago. He died that night- you said so yourself as witness to the wreckage." Dumbledore said nothing for a minute.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sure your brother Ronald informed you of the events of his first two years."

"Sir, I... He... He said Quirrell attacked Harry and the next year, Ginny... was controlled by the diary of T-Tom Riddle." Dumbledore didn't comment on the stutter.

The signs were there- but he didn't have proof... Tom Marvolo Riddle... Lord Voldemort...

"Did Ronald tell you that Quirrell was controlled by Lord Voldemort? Or that the diary had been Voldemort's as a student?" Percy's mind was racing, his heart beating fast, images, flashes appearing before his eyes, puzzle pieces clicking into place and a brief moment in which he questioned how he hadn't seen it before. Suddenly, it made since- horcruxes, he nearly said aloud. Percy, thankful for his Occlumency shield, showed almost no outside reaction except a shiver at the confirmation that Ginny- oh Merlin, Ginny- had been possessed by Voldemort himself.

Oh, fuck.

Wait, horcruxes, how? How many? Have any been destroyed besides the diary? What-

"Mr. Weasley?" Percy maintained his cover.

"I couldn't have been You-Know-Who, sir. He was boastful, he would announce his presence at least. Besides, Ron's still a child, his imagination-"

"Now, Mr. Weasley, we both know that you know better than that." Percy calmly raised an eyebrow, trying to calm his speeding heart. He waited for Dumbledore to speak first.

“Voldemort will come back at some point. I’m sure you’ve seen the signs, perhaps placed a few puzzle pieces even I wasn’t sure of.” There was a long pause before Dumbledore spoke again.

“You have to know that Voldemort will return- and he use fear as his greatest weapon. Cornelius Fudge will never admit to Voldemort being back without absolutely irrefutable proof. As it stands, our only spies-”

“Sir, are you aware of what it is you’re asking me to do?” Dumbledore frowned.

“Unfortunately, I am. I know that you don’t have the greatest confidence in me, but you must realize that Voldemort is back and changes must be made. We need to know what’s happening in the Ministry and Fudge doesn’t trust the members of the Order we already have.”

“Sir...”

“I realize of course that it’s a lot to take in.” Dumbledore took a small bag from his pocket.

“Lemon drop?” He asked. Percy shook his head before taking a moment to regain his bearings. Spy? He’d planned to work up the ranks in the Ministry and reform rapidly from the inside once it was possible, but now...

“How soon do you believe Voldemort will be back?” Percy said, knowing that he might as well have just told the man his plans (that he told everyone, including his family) were a load of bull.

“Soon- possibly within a year or two.”

“Why haven’t you warned people yet?”

“Oh, with all this Sirius Black nonsense...” Percy blinked. He knew Dumbledore didn’t seem to eager to act, that the Ministry were the ones to stupidly place Dementors all around the school, but did he know something everyone else didn’t?

“Nonsense?” Dumbledore didn’t seem to have realized what he said and Percy narrowed his eyes.

“Sirius Black is innocent? Or not a threat?” Dumbledore cleared his throat, but said nothing.

“Sir, if I even wanted to consider this position as spy, I would need to know everything you do- I need to know everything, even if it doesn’t seem important at the time. This is war, sir, I need to be fully informed- not just the minimal information you see fit.” “Mr. Weasley, surely you understand why I can’t-”

“No, Professor, I see why you think you can’t- and you are wrong. I need to know everything- you’re not infallible, I should know.” Dumbledore paused a moment.

“At least someone doesn’t think I’m always right. I could use a second opinion on some of this, I am getting older after all...” Percy waited and said nothing. He knew this was a risk, letting Dumbledore know that he was almost willing to be his spy- but could he do this? Could he stand even more pressure on top of his already full agenda?

Could he change the plans he’d had for two years...

He was taking a risk by revealing anything to Dumbledore, yes, but Dumbledore was also taking a risk by being here. He’d already (seemingly, had it really been an accident? Or was it purposeful? One never knew with Dumbledore) given away information that he didn’t mean to. Percy needed to know everything to be of any assistance or even consider this. He needed to have all the cards or he’d stand by his original independent plan to restore order to the Ministry. But perhaps he didn’t have the time for his original plan, maybe he would be of better use as a spy, but the more people that knew, the more problems he would have.

Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks were already under suspicion as was Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, etc. and Percy knew they were in the Order of the Phoenix that his parents had talked about. They had considered re-forming the group, but where? How?

No, he couldn’t have anyone know except Dumbledore; his position would be too flimsy to allow others to know, even his family.

So where did that leave him?

Merlin, he hadn’t even accepted, but here he was, considering what to do next.  
Dumbledore finally looked up from his thoughts.

“I believe I can agree with those conditions, Mr. Weasley.”

“I need more than your word, Professor. No one can know about this. If I’m to be a useful spy, they can’t even know who I am, not even my family. They have to think I’m really the Ministry’s puppet. And I need to know everything you do. I’ll tell you everything I know only after you make a Wizard’s Oath. I give no leniency on this point.” Percy could tell that Dumbledore looked almost impressed, as if he hadn’t expected this, but then countered.

“But, Mr. Weasley, your family-”

“Are vulnerable. If we seem to be close allies, the Ministry would never accept me. The Weasleys are very clearly aligned with yourself. I have to seem independent and disagreeable. Anything else would be overly suspicious. I won’t have my position compromised before I even begin.” Dumbledore let out an almighty sign and paused. After a few minutes, it became clear Percy would not change his mind and Dumbledore agreed (begrudgingly) to Percy’s terms.

Each grabbed the other’s forearm and chanted the spell, reciting their promises carefully.

“I, Percival Ignotius Weasley, do hereby pledge myself to aid Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in his quest against the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, on accordance that he pledges to keep me informed of everything he knows regarding Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters, their plans, the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter’s protections, and the upcoming war.”

“I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby pledge to inform Percival Ignotius Weasley of the knowledge with which he has requested, on the terms that he aid me in the coming war with Lord Voldemort.” They glanced into each other’s eyes and said the last line,

“So mote it be.”

It wasn’t until Dumbledore was back in his office that he realized he’d promised all this information away, while Percy Weasley had only pledged to aid Dumbledore. He sucked on a sour Lemon Drop and thought to himself, ‘That boy’d make a fine politician. He even outsmarted myself. Perhaps I owe him more credit than I’d ever imagined. Now, where did I put that extra bag of Lemon Drops...’

 

It took almost two weeks to explain all that Dumbledore knew so far about what happened on that Halloween night, what happened in Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s first and second years, and what Dumbledore knew so far about the Death Eaters and such. After he’d explained that much, he had a few extra questions regarding this year and what would happen after (not that he hadn’t already questioned Dumbledore’s sanity on many issues). Thankfully, no one questioned his absence since he was Head Boy and often took extra duties.

“Professor, did you honestly think no one would notice you’d hired a werewolf? Professor Snape had been taking every opportunity to hint it to the students. Furthermore, you seem completely unconcerned about the fact that Sirius Black is supposedly after Harry. He was convicted at trial, was he not? Shouldn’t you be concerned?”

“Mr. Weasley, to answer your questions in order, yes, I did so knowingly because I have full trust in Mr. Lupin and he is being given Wolfsbane at the appropriate times. I must admit though, I did not believe anyone would realize his absence.”

“It’s a miracle the students taking Astronomy didn’t realize it, Professor. The lunar cycle obviously matches Professor Lupin’s missing class.”

“Well...”

“I understand the need for discretion, but Professor Snape needs to seriously tone it down or it will be unbelievably obvious to everyone before the year is over, I’m sure. Professor Lupin’s the best defense teacher we’ve had; we can’t afford to lose him yet.”

“Yes, I’d realized, that’s why I hadn’t brought it to the Board’s attention.”

“They’re not going to like that.” Percy sighed.

“And no, Sirius Black was never convicted. He was never given a trial, just thrown in Azkaban to rot. I’m torn about being happy he escaped those demented creatures and being worried that he may have truly been the traitor.”

“It was Fidelius, wasn’t it, Professor? Wouldn’t Sirius Black have been the obvious choice- Lily Potter was supposedly a brilliant witch. Wouldn’t she have accounted for such? Black was the first person that would have been suspected. Lupin was their old friend, wasn’t he? Perhaps he knows?” Dumbledore sighed again.

“No, tensions were extremely high then. Lupin was being suspected of being dark just because of his monthly little problem, so he had distanced himself to protect Lily and James.”

“What about Peter Pettigrew. He was declared dead, just like Voldemort. They never said they found a body. All muggles within seeing range were dead. What proof could there have been that there was foul play? Perhaps it was a set-up?” Dumbledore looked off, apparently not having thought about the situation in such light. Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix, trilled on his perch as if to say ‘I told you so.’

“It has been so long since I had a fresh pair of eyes to look at these occurrences. Perhaps you are right, but we have no proof of either possibility and won’t until we can talk to Sirius, or Peter if he’s alive.”

“Sirius Black was an Order member, wasn’t he?” Dumbledore nodded.

“Was Pettigrew?” The old wizard sighed, suddenly looking his age of one hundred and forty-three.

“A very, very low member. He’d never shown exceptional talent.”

“Then shouldn’t Pettigrew be the main suspect?”

“They found his finger at the scene of the crime- his thumb. I can’t believe though that he was the rat...”  
Percy froze where he was seated.

“Missing a finger you said? Rat?” Dumbledore looked confused.

“Yes, was that information not released?” Percy stiffly shook his head.

“You know, hardly a month after that, my oldest brother Bill found a large rat by the stream close to our house. He’s lasted twelve years, Ron’s pet rat now- we figured it was just because he’d been given magic somehow like the wizarding owls, but he’s missing a toe- right where the thumb would be on a human.” Percy was refusing to meet the Headmaster’s eyes. How could he have missed this? It seemed so obvious now. Even magical rats shouldn’t last that long without being a familiar and he wasn’t one. The rat had been Percy’s recently, but he’d despised the dirty creature.

“Mr. Weasley, you couldn’t be suggesting...”

“It makes sense.” Percy stated, sighing deeply, feeling suddenly old.

“I’ll steal the rat later today while on patrol. Ron never has to know, it’d break his break his heart. I can cast the spell to see if it’s an animagus in the Room of Requirement. If you don’t have any appointments tonight...” Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

 

Percy had no trouble getting the rat under a body-bind and walking calmly out of the dorm room. He almost gave Ron a sympathetic look, but he was comforting Harry on not being able to go to Hogsmeade. Percy snapped at the twins who were leaning conspiratorially over something with Lee Jordan, then left the room. Percy waited until he knew everyone would be in the Great Hall, then waited a few more minutes. Dumbledore knocked on the door and Percy allowed the Room of Requirement to let the man in to join him. The rat was tied down to the table, still under the body bind.

“Go ahead, Mr. Weasley. It might not even be...” He didn’t finish his sentence. The rat grew rapidly, still under the Stupify Percy’d casted earlier. Percy was near tears. That damn man had been in his home, around his family-  
Percy heard Dumbledore speaking lowly to the figure before he lifted his wand.

“We need to force a quick trial, but how to be discrete...”

“The entire wizarding world would just about collapse if they knew Pettigrew’d been alive for 12 years and was being accused of murder- he’s a damn hero. But if we had Black to testify under Veritaserum and Pettigrew suddenly popped into the room by house elf...”

“First we’d have to get Black, of course.”

“He’s after the rat, isn’t he? He came to Hogwarts so he must have known the rat would be here- he knows Pettigrew’s an animagus. If we somehow led him to believe the rat was at, say, the Shrieking Shack on Saturday....”

“Why, Mr. Weasley, perhaps you would have done well in Slytherin.” Percy smiled- the hat had had trouble deciding between Ravenclaw and Slytherin until Percy made it put him in Gryffindor. He didn’t care to be disowned, thanks.

 

It took a day and a half to carefully set a plan to lure Black to the Shrieking Shack with a fake rat. It only took a matter of moments to stun and turn the giant black dog that showed up into a very worn-down man. Dumbledore and the student in Slytherin robes with brown hair calmly explained that they knew Sirius was innocent and they had Pettigrew locked in a secure room (the Room of Requirement, with house elves ensuring no students managed to find it) until they could force a trial to be had.

The plan had been to have Black show up on trial, being accused in front of an actual court to truly (and publicly) “prove his guilt,” but he would be questioned and Pettigrew would be found guilty. Both Dumbledore and Sirius Black would need their memories wiped temporarily so Dumbledore and Percy wouldn’t be found guilty of ‘harboring a prisoner.’

Dumbledore would show up to the Ministry and suggest to Fudge that the trial be made public to put the British Wizarding World at rest before having him Kissed by the very Dementors surrounding the school. They would question Sirius Black under Veritaserum... and about 15 minutes later, a house elf would pop Pettigrew in (still under a full body bind and tied up) into the Ministry, right in the middle of the trial. Dumbledore would be shocked, honestly not knowing where he’d come from- and would attest to such at trial. Sirius would really think he was on trial, then lo-and-behold, he’s innocent. A formal apology from the Minister, a few people “at fault” fired, Pettigrew in jail or dead...

 

Four days later, Sirius Black was found not-guilty on all accounts and Peter Pettigrew was given the Dementor’s Kiss, and his Order of Merlin revoked, given instead to Sirius so the Ministry didn’t look so bad. And Harry... the poor boy finally got to meet his godfather after twelve years. Harry hadn’t even been informed of the whole fiasco. Despite Sirius’ malnutrition and overall poor health, he quickly donned the old Black crest (the only clothes he had that hadn’t been destroyed by the Ministry upon his “arrest”), and met his godson. Later that night in the Common Room after Harry had returned, Percy was doing his usual rounds (and wasn’t it strange to know all that he did and still act normally) and saw Harry, staring at the fireplace with tears in his eyes and a happy smile on his face. Percy allowed himself a small smile and backed back out the room, unaware that through the tears, Harry had seen someone enter and leave.

 

Lupin wasn’t discovered until the end of the year when Snape finally threw a hissy fit and practically told Harry’s year that Lupin was a werewolf- probably to prevent the boy from knowing that Lupin had been James’ friend (not that he knew Harry’d already been told by Sirius). With only two weeks left (neither of which included a full moon, thankfully), Lupin was allowed to finish the term without alerting the students that didn’t already know (though rumor started to spread, nonetheless). Dumbledore was stupid enough to explain to Harry that he had to stay with the Dursleys, instead of Sirius. Harry’d thrown a fit- as he should, considering what he said to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore didn’t bat an eye. Harry’d made his relatives sound abusive- surely Dumbledore didn’t believe the crap about family being the most important thing? Does he not realize that abuse could be anywhere?

Percy, having been told, questioned Dumbledore himself. Thankfully, his questioning fell under the terms of the Wizarding Oath he’d taken not long before, and Dumbledore had to tell the truth.

“Lily Evans-Potter’s sacrifice left powerful blood wards that act, after her death, through her muggle sister Petunia Evans-Dursley. He’ll be safe there against Voldemort.” “Dumbledore,” (taking to not calling the man Professor when in private), “he sounded as if he was abused there-”

“Preposterous. I have a spy there, the Squib Ms. Arabella Figg. She’d know if the boy was abused- besides, Petunia is Lily’s sister.” “Did Petunia say she’d be happy to take the child in?”

“Well, no, but-”

“See? You have to have someone come check on him at least, besides, I’m sure my mum and dad would be happy to have him for part of the summer if Sirius is still recovering-”

“He must stay for a large portion of the summer to maintain the blood wards protecting him and his family from Death Eaters, but if he is as unhappy there as he made it sound... He can stay with your family for a few weeks at the end of the summer. Until then-”

“Until then, I need to study my N.E.W.T.s, garner as much information as I can from within Hogwarts, and get ready to apply for a job at the Ministry.” Dumbledore nodded. He didn’t want to consider that Harry’s family might not want him- they were family. But the seed of doubt had been planted.

 

Three months later, Percy Weasley graduated Hogwarts top of his class. The following day, he applied to the Department of International Magical Cooperation and was offered an interview. Eight days later, he had a job.

 

‘Politics’, Percy thought, ‘are bloody stupid.’ The Minister had decided that, after all the fuss from last year, a “treat” was in order. Consequently, he acquisitioned permission from France and Bulgaria to allow their most famous schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, respectively, to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Percy, on his boss’s orders, had been commanded not to tell anyone of the tournament. This wasn’t a problem since Dumbledore already knew. Unfortunately, the Board of Governors at Hogwarts had agreed it was a splendid idea and had outvoted the Headmaster.

Unfortunately for England, only two weeks before school could start, they were hosting the Quiddich World Cup. Under normal circumstances, this would be reason to celebrate, and indeed England was celebrating the Irish vs. Bulgarian game. After five weeks of being his boss (Barty Crouch Sr.)’s perfect eager little paper pusher (and Merlin, he was embarrassed at how he had to act), he was glad for any excuse to get out of work. Percy was happy for a day off that he could actually have with his family (even if he had to act like a Ministry-loving arse). Fred and George nearly tried to bet with Ludo Bagman but Percy subtly commented that the man was having money issues and would probably pay them back in Leprechaun gold or some such nonsense. For once, the twins listened and saved their money, focusing their efforts on some project or another.

Harry had joined the Weasleys at the Burrow last week. The group had gone to Diagon Ally for school supplies not long before. Currently, Ron was teaching Harry and Hermione about professional quiddich after Harry bought them a pair of omnoculars to share. From their seats at the very very top, they watched as the Irish team filed in and set off their typical Leprechaun Firework Thing (as Ron called it) which then did a little jig. The Bulgarian team burst forth through the fireworks in a show of red, rapidly preforming dangerous but showy stunts on their brooms, dozens of stories in the air. Percy wondered, briefly, how this could be the future Oliver so desperately desired; it looked dangerous, not that Percy’s current position wasn’t dangerous as well as super-secretive Ministry spy. An entire section of the crowd suddenly showed Victor Krum, the new young Seeker of the Bulgarian team. The Weasley collective opinion was that he would be the one to catch the snitch. Cornelius Fudge cast a Sonorus on himself and quickly announced “-then let the match begin!”

The balls were off and the screams of excitement went on for days. By the end of the match, Ireland won, but Krum caught the snitch- Hermione seemed to like him a bit, but Ron was practically fawning. Loud noise echoed through the tent during the twins’ rendition of “Victor, I love you, Victor, I do, when we’re apart, my heart beats only for you!” to embarrass Ron when Percy’s dad interrupted. Screams rang through the tent despite the silencing charms they’d set up. Anti-apparition wards had been set up and the Weasleys didn’t own an elf so, in a fit of desperation, in the chaos, Percy grabbed Harry’s arm.

“Call Dobby!”

“How do you know ab-”

“Just do it! Call Dobby to get everyone out! I need to find-” But Percy was cut off as he saw the group of black that looked like the English version of the KKK. Percy heard a pop and waited a few moments to hear more pops to signal the rest of his family’s safety. Dobby could only take three at a time, taking Harry, Ron, and Hermione, followed by Fred, George, and Ginny, then Arthur and Molly. Percy didn’t wait to see if he’d be remembered. In the haze and fire and screams, he looked over and saw a man that looked remarkably like Barty Crouch Sr.’s deceased son shout “Mosmordre!” He felt a small hand grab his and Percy disappeared with a nearly silent pop.

Percy returned to his room, avoiding interrogation by both his parents and Harry- Merlin knows how is he to explain that situation? He could maybe say he overheard Ron... or he could always say Ron talks in his sleep (which he does)...

Percy silenced his room and apparated into the Room of Requirement before calling a house elf to bring Dumbledore to him. It took only moments for Dumbledore to register the panic on Percy’s face.

“The Quiddich match is under attack by Death Eaters as we speak. Get a few of the more discreet Order members there if you can. Fudge is going to deny this as much as possible, but I saw it myself. You contact who you need to and I’ll leave you the pensieve memory. I need to go report to Mr. Crouch, not that he’ll say it’s anything other than terrorists or pranksters or some such shite.” Percy finished his tirade and called the house elf back to take him to the Headmaster’s office. Percy emptied the memory into the pensieve and glanced at it again.  
Yes, that most certainly looked like Bartemis Crouch Jr....

‘People just don’t understand how to stay dead,’ Percy thought, apparating to his small office.

“Mr. Crouch! We’ve got an issue, sir.” Percy stated calmly as though the entire experience had done no more harm than annoy him.

Percy tactfully never mentioned the man that looked like Crouch Jr. Crouch Sr., however, looked pale and worried, but not about the Death Eater attack. He looked, frankly, haunted. In a daze, the man looked and gave Percy a smile that never reached his eyes and looked broken.

“It’s all alright, son, the Death Eaters were all arrested over a decade ago. Probably just a prank- no need to worry.” Percy didn’t like how the man couldn’t meet his eyes. Still, he said nothing- he knew it would do no good.

The next morning the prophet would condemn the “morbid pranksters whose intended actions caused unforeseen consequences when they inadvertently set fire to large sections of the arena, killing five muggles and three wizards and injuring a further fourteen witches and wizards. These men and women will be hunted down and found, charged with negligence and manslaughter, with haste.”

But they were never found.

Percy couldn’t say he was surprised.

 

When Percy returned, he was glad to see his mum and dad had forced the younger kids to bed. The action was lost on the twins, of course, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were resting in Ron and Ginny’s rooms. Molly and Arthur were still profusely thanking Dobby who’s face had turned an interesting red- almost enough to rival the infamous Weasley blush. Percy pretended not to notice and calmly walked to sit on the front stoop of the Burrow. Head in his hands, he breathed in and out, praying when he woke up, the day’s events would all have been a dream. He was not to know that Harry had managed to follow him with an Invisibility Cloak since his guard wasn’t at full capacity.

 

Percy awoke to an alarm spell and an Ministry owl carrying an emergency copy of the Daily Prophet. Sadly, he knew it had not been a dream. Percy dressed and apparated to work, skipping breakfast and interactions with his family entirely.

That day, Crouch Sr. was like a “ticking time bomb” to use a muggle expression. The tension in his body grew and he yelled if so much as his lunch was too hot. Really, today was a health hazard in and of itself. Thankfully, Percy avoided most of Crouch’s ire and returned to see Dumbledore. He wondered what had happened after he’d left and just why Crouch had taken the attack so personally, though he thought he might knew the answer.

Dumbledore was waiting for him.

They must have made quite the sight as an eighteen-year-old and a one-hundred-and-forty-three-year-old having decent conversation and treating each other like equals. It would of course make more sense if one was given the context: war. They were preparing for war. Voldemort was currently like a wraith, but able to possess smaller things (he’d probably lost power since fleeing Quirrell). That being said, had his spirit been found? If so, by whom? Is this why the Death Eaters were so blatant last night? How could he return forms?

In order to understand, Percy filled in the headmaster on his theory as to why Voldemort was even a wraith rather than dead. Dumbledore did not seem entirely surprised.

“I thought perhaps he’d done something else. He would have enchanted his diary after Myrtle’s death when the Chamber of Secrets was first opened. He would have been no older than you are now, Mr. Weasley. In fact, he would have been a sixth year...”

“Sir, we already knew Voldemort was capable of murder; and you seem to have known that Myrtle was killed by Riddle. Given the circumstances, I’m almost positive that the diary was a horcrux. I looked for any information I could on horcruxes in the restricted section yesterday, but I only found mention once. It mentions how to make a horcrux, not what it does to a person or how many is unstable. I believe Voldemort would not have taken risks; he would have made multiple- but in doing so, splitting the soul so many times... the soul does not grow back after such an act. It would explain his erratic and hateful manner. But how many could he have done? What might be a horcrux? Can a living thing, like his snake, be a horcrux?”

“I wish I had the answers, Mr. Weasley. As it stands, one horcrux has been destroyed using the Sword of Gryffindor after it had absorbed Basilisk venom-”

“Could Fawkes transport us into the chamber? We could collect Basilisk fangs for the remaining horcruxes- and I’m sure you would be the one to know where the Sword of Gryffindor is, should it be needed.”

“I believe... one at a time, such a feat is not beyond Fawkes’s power. How many would you suggest?”

“As many as we can safely obtain. I don’t want to take any chances, sir, and it would be foolish to take only as many fangs as there are horcruxes even if we knew the number. The only other known way to destroy horcruxes is Fiendfyre which would no doubt be beyond our control. Our best option is the Basilisk fangs. Perhaps the chamber will have some answers as well.” Dumbledore sighed again.

“Very well, Mr. Weasley. After you.”

The Chamber was green and slimy- the best way by many Gryffindors to describe Slytherins. The Chamber was, in truth, a testament to Salazar Slytherin’s narcissism since his face was plastered against a giant wall. The basilisk, even after a year, remained in good shape, although the dead creature reeked. Dumbledore brought the Sword of Gryffindor with him to cut the fangs safely. The fangs would need to be carefully contained, but in a place with which Percy and Dumbledore both had access. It seemed only smart to ask the Goblins, but that would wait.

Percy flamed into the Chamber and was trying not to stumble. His entrance had felt strange, but all thought was lost momentarily as he looked around the dim area with awe. Percy cast a Lumos Maxima! and flicked the light into the air. He canceled the spell once he spotted some torches with which to light the room and instead cast Incendio!  
The room light up, plenty to see by, and laying before the two was the giant carcass of a millennia-old Basilisk. Both men cast bubblehead charms and proceeded carefully. Dumbledore spelled the mouth open wider and turned to Percy, sword outstretched.

“I believe I lack the strength to properly do the job, would you mind?” Percy stared momentarily at the sword in wonder, ‘it’s Godric Gryffindor’s sword’, but quickly took the handle and raised it toward the Basilisk, cutting cleanly through two fangs at once. which Dumbledore hovered before laying them down on the floor several meters away.

Lore about the Sword of Gryffindor had changed hands frequently, each time losing some of the original significance. Having been lived over a century more than Percy, Dumbledore knew more of the sword than most.

To pull the sword out of the Sorting Hat as Harry had done in second year required having the heart of a lion and only the best intent. Similarly, wielding the sword required noble intent and a strong heart- both of which Mr. Weasley apparently possessed. Yes, he had made the right decision in talking to the boy.

After nearly thirty fangs had been cut loose and Percy was breathing heavily, the two had Fawkes take them back to Dumbledore’s office where he very carefully stored the Basilisk fangs until they could find a home elsewhere. Percy returned home to take a shower and sleep before work the next morning. He hated politics.

After the Death Eater stunt, there was even more focus on the Triwizard Tournament; consequently, word leaked early, though it was all rumors. Meanwhile, Percy and Dumbledore (“Oh, please, call me Albus.”) began the hunt for horcruxes and knowledge on how the Dark Lord could be revived. Dumbledore sought Sirius’ permission to search through the Black Library for information that might help defeat Voldemort and Percy took to reading the books on the little time he had that wasn’t work-filled.

Honestly, cauldron thicknesses? One would think they worked in an entirely different field of the Ministry.

The Black library though, turned up fruitful.

“See here, sir, “The Simulacrum Restitutio Ceremony is infamously dark as it is based on forcibly obtained blood magic. The potion itself, Similacrum Reficiat Potus, involves the willing sacrifice of Flesh of the Servant, Bone of the Father, unknowingly taken, and Blood of the Enemy, forcibly stolen. The ritual has been condemned wholly be all international magical governments after the eighteenth century. The Ceremony is a simple affair, but one that will severely lessen the sanity and appearance of the being that is brought back to human form. Those that are restored are often mad or sadistic, sometimes even masochistic. They are beyond control and are a hazard to all. Beware use of this Ceremony without ample cause. A list of the necessary ingredients is below the passage, including the known side effects. Sir, if Voldemort has already split his soul multiple times... there’s not telling what will come back in his place. He’d be more erratic than ever. This is the only Ceremony I’ve found so far. I’ll keep looking of course, but it sounds as if it wouldn’t be exceedingly well known, at least after it was made illegal after the eighteenth century. Old pureblood families are the most likely to know this Ceremony...”

“Of course, Mr. Weasley. I’ll have the Order research it.” “Hermione’s exceptionally intelligent and her memory is practically eidetic.”

“Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger is surely too young-”

“Sir, war affects children just as much as it does adults. Let her help with the research- it’s another set of eyes helping the search. She may be able to search muggle lore for old wizarding techniques lost to time. Besides, there’s muggle lore on destroying wraiths that could at least forestall Voldemort.” Dumbledore sighed, but didn’t say anything. Percy’d learned that that generally meant he didn’t agree with what you were saying, but he’d do it.

“Sir, perhaps if we looked at places Tom Riddle spent large portions of his life at... He stayed at Wool’s Orphanage until he was seventeen. His mother was Merope Gaunt... heir to the line of Slytherin. We should also search the Chamber of Secrets to be certain he didn’t leave anything there. According to what remained legible of the diary- which wasn’t much granted- he kept going on about his family signet ring- the Guant Ring- and a Slytherin locket- supposedly Salazar’s locket, and the monster in the chamber- the Basilisk. If he continued his obsession with his Slytherin heritage, it would make sense for him to have tried to obtain all of Salazar Slytherin’s valuables and make them into horcruxes. Perhaps he decided to desecrate other founders’ valuables as well; he was certainly arrogant enough to believe it to be a worthy ambition... I checked with the goblins briefly today to see if the Gaunt vault or if a Riddle vault still existed, but they said neither did...”

“Mr. Weasley, be careful not to overwork yourself. I will check the Chamber of Secrets and the orphanage today. As to how many... I fear we may never know. The ring and locket are likely targets of Riddle’s. But I doubt he would stop at three... no, he would have continued if he was able...” Percy allowed Dumbledore to trail off and think to himself for a while before interrupting.

“Sir, if you don’t mind, I need to get back to work. Mr. Crouch is going to be helping with the Triwizard Tournament and he “requested” my presence in half an hour. I ought to go home and finish the report on International Floo Travel...” Dumbledore looked up.

“Oh, of course, Mr. Weasley. You don’t suppose... you don’t suppose the Death Eaters would make a move at the Triwizard Tournament, do you?”

“I don’t know, sir, but I’ll keep an eye out. Have a good day, sir.” Percy flooed out, ignorant to the look Fawkes was giving Dumbledore of smugness.

 

Barty Crouch Sr. seemed to be getting more, rather than less, antsy the more time went by. He kept acting as if he was expecting a ghost to pop out of nowhere and murder him or something. The man was jumpy ever since the Death Eater attack. Dumbledore had ordered a few of the more discrete members of the Order to take care of the attack, but they were too late to prevent the deaths of the muggles and three wizards. No attacks occurred between the two weeks afterwards and September 1st. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were starting their fourth year at Hogwarts.

Percy was up to his ears in work. Thankfully, he’d not lost the habit of hard work since school had ended. Instead of going to school, now he was just working from home (still living with his family, but who knew how long that would last) and helping to organize the Triwizard Tournament and make it slightly less deadly. Dumbledore was now desperately seeking a new Defense teacher. Percy would have taught the class considering how desperate Dumbledore was becoming, but he wasn’t about to compromise his position. So far, he’d gotten some pretty good information and the two had begun the search for information on Barty Crouch Jr. in case he wasn’t as dead as he was said to be.

Dumbledore had nearly resorted to asking a member of the Order to teach (and didn’t he wish he could re-hire Lupin!), but it would be a bit obvious... then desperation sorta took over (no one ever wants to be the Defense teacher) and he asked his friend Alastair Moody to do it. Moody agreed, quit the Auror force, and began teaching children. Definitely a step down.

With the Goblet of Fire already set up and accepting entries, Percy waited inside to see any younger year friends of his, or anyone with a question about their homework, but instead he found Crouch. Barty Crouch Sr. waited by the Goblet of Fire, no one else around. The students were mostly in bed.

Crouch Sr. wandered over, apparently not noticing Percy, and approached the Goblet of Fire, small paper in hand. ‘Surely the idiot wasn’t about to cheat; who could he even want to compete?’ Percy thought. Percy cleared his throat.

“Mr. Crouch, sir?” Sr. jumped many inches into the air; Percy only raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, yes, Mr... Weatherby!” But Percy knew Sr. had known his real name and used it for nearly a month now.

“Weasley, sir.” Percy corrected. “Might I ask what you’re doing, sir?” Crouch Sr. narrowed his eyes.

“Just having a look. If this paper’s not accepted then Dumbledore did the charms right.” Crouch said. Percy didn’t like how his previous boss sounded so... strange. Yes, previous boss, since Percy had been offered a promotion just two days before- and had accepted. Crouch threw the paper in with forced nonchalance and the paper threw itself out toward Percy, the edges crispy.

“Ah, yes, Mr. Weasley, if you could just throw that out for me.” Percy grabbed the paper and glanced at it quickly.  
‘-arry Pott-’ This couldn’t be good. Percy cast an Incindio! upon the scrap of parchment and turned toward his ex-boss.

“Anything else, sir? Work hours are over.”

 “No, no, go ahead and return home, lad. I’ve got everything under control.” Percy thought quickly.

“No need, sir. I thought I’d stay here and get some work done with the peace and quiet. I really must complete that assignment on cauldron thickness, sir.” Barty Crouch Sr. looked at Percy with a forced smile and walked off without another word. For Percy, this was confirmation.

The assignment on cauldron thicknesses had been nearly a month ago; this wasn’t Barty Crouch Sr. ‘But perhaps,’ Percy thought to himself, ‘it was Jr.’

 

The next day, Percy showed up at work and completed the necessary forms. He walked towards Barty Crouch Sr. and waited.

“Ah... just fetch me coffee this morning, Weasley. The reports can wait until tomorrow.” Percy said nothing. He’d met with Dumbledore the night before, confessing the astounding likeness of the man at the Death Eater raid to Barty Crouch Jr. then confirmed that Sr. hadn’t been acting himself all day. The actions of this morning proved his belief. Crouch didn’t seem himself, perhaps because he wasn’t.

Percy called for a house elf to deliver a message to Dumbledore to bring Veritaserum.

If he was wrong, he’d Obliviate the man. Otherwise...

Percy awaited the owl that would assign his new duties as Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

 

Dumbledore showed up promptly at seven o’clock. He might have been interested in the few minutes leading up to such an occasion:

“Sir?” Percy called to the office. Percy acted as if nothing was amiss.

“Yes, Weathersly?” Crouch asked.

“Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something personal- I’ve been given a promotion, you see, and was wondering if you needed me here instead...” Crouch looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“Of course, Mr. Weathersly. Perhaps in my office?” Percy nodded. Crouch locked and silenced the door; Percy didn’t waste another second. Silencing and stupifying the man, Percy waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

The floo lit up a brilliant green and Dumbledore stepped out of the flames with a clear vial in hand. It took merely moments to pour three drops onto the mans tongue and un-silence him. Percy waited.

“What is your name?”

“Bartemis Rowald Crouch Jr.” the man snarled. Dumbledore didn’t even blink.

“Why are you here?”

“To take the place of Bartemis Nicholas Crouch Sr.” “Why would such an action be necessary?”

“Because Bartemis Nicholas Crouch Sr. is dead.”

 “Why is he dead?”

“I killed him.” 

“Why?”

“To impersonate him and bring Harry Potter to My Lord.”

“Why Harry Potter?”

“He’s the brat that defeated My Lord thirteen years ago.” It seemed Barty Crouch Jr. at least, was not aware of the Simulacrum Restitutio Ceremony.

“Who is aware of your presence here?”

“The Dark Lord and Aurelius Nott.”

“What do you know of Voldemort’s horcruxes?” Percy asked.

“Nothing.” Crouch spat.

“What items or creatures would he be most likely to turn or have turned into horcruxes?”

“His snake, Nagini, and Potter. The objects of the Founders.” Crouch bit his tongue until blood ran out his mouth.

“Are there any spies within the Order of the Phoenix?”

“I don’t know.” Crouch spat, saliva and blood mixing to form a spray aimed towards Percy and Dumbledore that Dumbledore cast aside with a wave of his hand. He continued biting his tongue.

“Who are spies within the Ministry for Magic?” Crouch struggled not to speak.

“Luci-u-us M-Malfoy, Aur-Aur-” Blood poured out Crouch’s mouth; it seemed the man had managed to bite off his own tongue.

“Oreleesth Noth, Narsisth Malhuh, Lucyth Malhuh-” Percy silenced the man and turned to Dumbledore.

“He hasn’t had polyjuice in nearly an hour. Take him to a secure location and I can walk off as Sr. tomorrow using his pre-made Polyjuice. He will not be missed for a few days yet, if I have my say. Enough time that Percy Weasley will be no longer in his employment and Crouch will have been to see the results of the Goblet of Fire.”

“Mr. Weasley-”

“Sir, I need an alibi. If either body- Crouch Jr. or Sr. is found within the next day, suspicions will be raised. I will call for a school elf to take both of them into Azkaban tonight- they will most likely not be discovered for a week at least- enough time that Crouch Sr. would have seen the results of the Goblet of Fire and gone to tell his not-so-dead son. The next day, I will be working with the Minister, rather than Crouch. Crouch might be presumed ill for a day or two until no contact is made. I will be questioned in which I can honestly say I hadn’t seen Crouch since he presided over the drawing from the Goblet of Fire. Doubtlessly, the papers will declare Crouch missing for ages then give no mention of him again.” Dumbledore looked in awe at the boy before him. Why had the Sorting Hat decided his skill lay more in bravery than cunning?

“Sir, I need you to transfer Crouch Jr. to a safe location until he can be moved to Azkaban prison. I’ll deal with the rest.” Dumbledore nodded but said nothing. Percy took this as his cue to speak.

“I, of course, wish Hogwarts luck in the Triwizard Tournament. Pity I’ll be organizing my things for my promotion tomorrow and won’t see the drawing. Goodnight, Professor.” Percy flooed back to the Burrow and Dumbledore waited a few moments to collect himself before going over to Crouch Sr.’s desk.

Lying on top was a specific list of what Barty Crouch Sr. and Dumbledore discussed as to the housing of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang within Hogwarts. It seemed as if Percy Weasley really had thought of it all.

Dumbledore walked to the floo and returned to Hogwarts, anxious for some peace and quiet. With the Head Boy and Head Girl walking towards his office, it seemed as if he would have longer yet to wait.

 

The Goblet of Fire spat out the names of the Triwizard Tournament Competitors one by one. For Beauxbatons, there was the half-Veela Fleur Delacour. For Durmstrang (surprise, surprise) there was famous Seeker Victor Krum. For Hogwarts there was Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. Harry Potter was never called.

Barty Crouch Sr. was present; Moody, the one man that might have seen through the disguise, was on Order business for the next day, and had been for the past two days. Their ploy was safe. Harry was safe- for now.

 

The danger might seem to have been over, but it wasn’t. Just because Barty Crouch Jr. hadn’t known about the Ceremony, didn’t mean that other Death Eaters wouldn’t. Dumbledore and Percy needed to destroy as many horcruxes as they could and keep Harry safe; then again, Harry might not be needed for the ‘Blood of the Enemy’ portion. Only time would tell- time they couldn’t afford to waste.

The horcrux hunt began in October.

 

Fawkes and Dumbledore turned up no new leads in either the Chamber of Secrets or the orphanage in which Riddle had spent most of his childhood. Percy needed a week or two to gain Fudge’s full-trust before he would begin horcrux hunting- they desperately needed to keep a spy within the Ministry. Before Crouch Jr. had become unintelligible, the only names listed (Nott and Malfoy, the two guessed) were known Death Eaters rather than new threats. Still, Percy treaded carefully, especially in light of Fudge’s questions about Arthur Weasley. It was a pity that his family chose that time to do the opposite.

Most of the Burrow was devoid of life; Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all at Hogwarts while Bill and Charlie pursued their own careers. Only Molly and Arthur were to bear witness to the blowup of tensions that came on October 22, 1994.

“Fudge cannot be trusted!” Molly hissed at her son. Percy forced anger to show on his face.

“Of course Fudge can be trusted! He’s the Minister for Magic! If anyone can’t be trusted, it’s that fool Dumbledore! He’s warning people that You-Know-Who’s coming back! And you believe him!”

“Of course we believe him! It’s Dumbledore! Leader of the Light! Order of Merlin, First Class-”

“For his actions to the wizarding world almost forty years ago!”

“He helped defeat You-Know-Who last ti-”

“No! That was a bloody baby! Mum, You-Know-Who was killed thirteen years ago by Harry Potter! He’s gone! Gone, and he’s bloody well not coming back!” Molly Weasley didn’t think; she acted. Percy’s cheek pulsed hotly as blood flowed into it. Tears rolled down Molly’s cheeks as she stared at her son.

“Get out.” Arthur spoke up after so long of silence.

“If you won’t see sense-” Arthur began, but stopped. He seemed unable to go on. Percy didn’t wait for an explanation. He didn’t want things to go further than they had. Having to lie to his family, his parents-  
He had to get out before he did something he’d regret later. He had to get out. Percy stalked up to his room, Ministry robes flowing. He’d already packed most of his things, having seen this coming.

‘Doesn’t make it hurt any less.’ His mind whispered. He packed the last of his things and disapparated with a loud crack. It seemed he would need to stay with Oliver earlier than planned; at least he had a flat in mind- cheap too, and after this, Fudge would have full confidence that any and all ties had been severed between Percy Weasley and his ex-family.

 

Dumbledore and Percy Weasley began the hunt for horcruxes with fervor. Unfortunately, they turned up few leads.  
The only known relics of Salazar Slytherin- a portrait lost to time, a locket, a small sword, and two old rings, had either been misplaced or were plain missing. The locket and ring were assumed to be Voldemort’s horcruxes and therefor hidden somewhere; the rest were unknowns, barring that one ring had been destroyed amidst the Goblin War of 1812. Instead of looking for the horcruxes themselves, both men turned towards where they might be.

Percy was the one to suggest checking into known locations of Riddle’s parents as well. It was with great surprise (and excitement) that Dumbledore and Percy apparated just outside the property line of Merope Gaunt’s old property, Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton, after which Dumbledore proceeded to break Riddle’s rudimentary wards.

Merope Gaunt, Riddle’s mother, had not been an exceptionally powerful witch, nor did she show extreme talent in any form unlike her son, but her money had been enough to buy her Amortentia after stealing from her father and brother.

Dumbledore (“I insist you call me Albus, dear boy, I am not your Headmaster anymore.”) and Percy scoured the house, ripping through furniture, into walls, under mattresses, and, eventually, under the floorboards. Underneath a loose floorboard located under a dusty ugly orange chaise, Dumbledore reached for the ring.

“Stop!” Dumbledore halted his progress, but stared transfixed at the horcrux, black stone reflecting the evening light dully with a symbol carved on its surface.

“He might have planned for someone to find this one and instated a backup plan. I don’t suggest touching it without amply testing it first.” Dumbledore and Percy worked in silence, broken only by exclamations of detection spells, transfiguration spells, and anything/everything else they could think of to test. Eventually, Dumbledore transfigured a broken vase into the likeness of a hand and put the ring on it with Wingardium Leviosa! He then proceeded to cast a spell to show the affects over time and was appalled- the hand had turned black and crusty.

Percy said nothing, but summoned the goblin bag they’d bought from Gringotts and carefully extracted a Basilisk fang from the vault they’d opened a few months earlier. Dumbledore took the fang in hand, careful not to get venom on himself, and plunged the poison at the ring. If it wasn’t a horcrux nothing would happen.

If it was... well, they found out.

The ring screamed. Black dust rose from the trembling ring, gathering thickly. Percy stared as the cloud of darkness formed into an angry face, let out one last cry, and disappeared in a small explosion of air that rocked the form of Gaunt Manor. Percy and Albus disapparated in the night with the ring in a carefully sealed bag. No other properties or familial heirlooms of the House of Gaunt (all after Slytherin’s time) had the signature of horcruxes.

Their next (and pretty much only accessible) lead was Riddle’s muggle father who’d been killed- and could easily have been the murder necessary to split one’s soul for a horcrux.  
Tom Riddle Sr. had lived within walking distance of Merope Gaunt’s family. Her father and brother had abused her so she’d turned to love of a romantic sort, hoping with time and with child, Tom would fall in love with Merope as she’d hoped. Instead, Riddle Sr. took the first opportunity to flee, leaving Merope with her unborn child. She’d died soon after, but Riddle Sr. had not. Riddle Sr. had returned to his home and had been killed seventeen years later by Morfin Gaunt- but perhaps it had been the murder for a horcrux. Percy and Albus were quickly learning not to take things for granted. It was with great sadness that they left Riddle Manor without any signs of a horcrux.

 

It took only a few days for Percy to realize the significance of the Gaunt ring. He’d seen the symbol before, in a wizarding children’s story- The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in fact. He’d seen Dumbledore eying the bag with interest and- was that desperation? Sadness? Pity? Some mix of them all? He knew he’d seen the symbol on the stone before! It was a symbol of the Deathly Hallows- it was the Resurrection Stone.

“Sir, the Gaunt Ring- I know it’s only a legend, but-”

“Yes. I’m aware.” Dumbledore said.

“Sir...” Percy waited a moment. “I doubt it brings anyone back. Not truly.” Dumbledore sighed a great sigh and looked at the bag.

“I know, my boy. I know.”

“Perhaps we should remove the stone, throw it away-”

“Throw it away?”

“Toss it where it will no longer be a temptation.” Dumbledore sighed, but said nothing. Percy knew that meant he was right. The next day, the stone was removed and transported safely to a muggle construction site. Percy tossed the stone into the pouring concrete and walked away, not sparing the stone another thought. Dumbledore sighed wistfully as he thought of sweet Ariana, but agreed that he ought not to give into the temptation. It was with great shock, Percy realized later, upon thinking of the Deathly Hallows’s legend, that Harry’s Invisibility Cloak perfectly fit the description. It hadn’t aged and it hadn’t faded in usefulness.

Now having the thought on his mind, Percy realized that Dumbledore himself was in possession of the elder wand. Albus Dumbledore had encountered all three of the Deathly Hallows of legend.

He still didn’t have to hold extreme respect for the man; he’d done quite a few stupid things in his lifetime. Percy wondered who would possibly believe that he’d laid eyes on all three of the Deathly Hallows- it certainly put a new spin on the old tale of Beedle the Bard.

 

Salazar Slytherin’s locket, it seemed, was not to be found for some time. Despite this, if either Percy or Albus had any want for a personal life, they would have had a difficult finding time for it. Between the search for horcruxes, running a school/spying on the Minister, searching for knowledge on the Ceremony and Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and everything else... there was no time whatsoever for a personal life. Good thing they’d both known that going in.

Still, Percy tried to keep in touch with his old friends (especially Oliver Wood- whom he’d stayed with for eight days until he could confirm his new flat- and Penelope Clearwater), but somedays he found it hard not to go home to his family and confess everything- but for their safety, he wouldn’t. He and Albus had done more damage to Voldemort than had been done in almost two years by destroying one horcrux- and searching for the others; he couldn’t not help Dumbledore and this was the way to do it. Unfortunately, Percy was being severely overworked. Fudge had more work for Percy than even Crouch did! Percy was secretly convinced Fudge was giving Percy half of his own work to the younger, more proficient lad to complete.

At least they had some valuable information. From what Percy’d obtained, the Order could tell where Voldemort was likely to target in the Muggle world. Reports had been flowing in of Orphanages being attacked; no one seemed to have noticed that the attacks followed a pattern of North-Northeast to South-Southwest. Furthermore, it seemed several Dementors had been “misplaced” from Azkaban and there was rumor that Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange’s wands had been stolen from the Ministry but that bit was hush-hush. Apparently, Fudge was hoping to have an “in-man” at Hogwarts- probably the Defense position. On top of this, Fudge wasn’t the least bit suspicious of Percy working with the Order, but rather he was suspicious Percy was after Fudge’s job. Percy soon found that Fudge was arranging pieces so that Percy would be fired and Madame Delores Umbridge would take his place. He couldn’t have that now could he?

 

Dumbledore had better luck with any semblance of a private life since he would go to regular Order meetings, now being held at Number #12 Grimmauld Place, London, since Sirius was now much more recovered from his stay in Azkaban. Minerva had been taking on more duties as Deputy Headmistress since Dumbledore knew he might not be capable of much more in a few years to come. Unfortunately, he felt he might have shown more sympathy towards the Weasleys than their situation should have dictated. How were they to know their son was fighting on the same side of the war?

 

For once, Harry had a good year. He had a competent professor (though a bit harsh), he had family- a godfather counts!- once Sirius recovered, Hogwarts won the Triwizard Tournament, and he didn’t have more than Malfoy’s usual drama to suffer through all year (though Wood would have a fit if he knew Quiddich had been canceled that year for the Tournament). How was Harry to know, of course, that his happiness was thanks to Albus Dumbledore and Percy Weasley, or that it wouldn’t last forever.

Despite his good year at Hogwarts, as the saying goes, “all good things must end” and end they did; Harry would need to return to the Dursleys for the first month of summer before he could stay with his godfather.

 

Near the end of May, Percy and Albus had finally decided on a plan. Percy’s position was a high-asset, but some of the rarest ingredients for the Similacrum Reficiat Potus had gone missing starting a few weeks ago. Percy’s position was irreplaceable within the Ministry, but the loss of such a position would not be for nothing; instead, Percy would be dedicating all his time to the horcrux hunt with Albus. Thankfully, they had a new lead and a few new allies to help along the way.

Percy gracefully resigned on May 28, 1995, complaining of being overworked and a longterm lack of sleep. Happy to be rid of the “threat to {his} job,” Cornelius Fudge “took pity on the poor boy” and let him off with good benefits and health insurance. By June, he’d managed to save up enough to take a while off without working as long as he was frugal. Thankfully for him, Albus planned to pay the boy for favors to the school- that is, removing Barty Crouch Jr. from the school, and no doubt he owed the boy a life-debt for preventing Albus from holding the Gaunt ring.

And he planned to pay for Percy’s housing during his summer... occupations. If the Dursleys were half as bad as Harry’d made them seem, he would need protection from them, never mind Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Harry’s summer seemed at first like it wouldn’t be... awful. Aunt Marge’s dog Ripper had passed away in a fight between two of the breeding bulldogs, there was a new neighbor down the street that Petunia was eagerly searching for gossip about, Miss Fig had gotten another cat after her eldest cat Ellie passed away, and the Dursleys had forgotten to lock his school things up until he’d already hidden all the important things under his invisibility cloak or under the loose floorboard. ‘This year,’ he decided, ‘I’m going to finish all my homework early and try to study for potions so Snape doesn’t decide to castrate me next year.’

 

If you’d asked the members of #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, they would be all too eager to tell you how very normal, and ordinary they were. It seemed they had no tolerance for anything the least bit freakish. As it turned out, Petunia threw the word around quite easily.

“That freakish school of yours-”

“-Well, I’m sure they’re happy to be rid of a freakish child like you.”

“Boy, you better not try anything freakish-”

And all that was in the first day back. Then Petunia heard about her new neighbor and was too distracted trying to garner gossip to pay Harry much attention. Harry was quite happy not to be living in his old cupboard; he had grown over the last few years and knew he’d be very cramped. He had Dudley’s old second bedroom- which he now knew like the back of his hand. He knew the loose floorboard in the righthand back corner of the room; he knew the large hole in the wall behind the wardrobe; he knew the pebble-sized hole in the wall just to the left of the window from where Vernon hadn’t been careful bringing in Dudley’s chair seven years ago, but had never gotten fixed.

Turns out that hole happens to look into his new neighbor’s back yard.

 

The last person Harry’d ever expected to see while he was with the Dursleys was Severus Snape. The second to last person would have been Draco Malfoy. The third was Percy Weasley. So, obviously, Harry did a double take when he saw the famous red hair of the Weasleys- then did so again when he realized that it wasn’t Ron, or the twins, or even Molly, Bill, Charlie, or Arthur; no, it was Percy Weasley.

Harry quickly ran through all that he’d done since coming back a few hours ago- there was nothing that should have merited a Ministry visit. Then Harry nearly kicked himself because Petunia said he was their new neighbor.  
‘Great,’ Harry thought. ‘A spy from the Ministry. Wanna make sure I’m treated like one of Malfoy’s house elves? Too late; already happening.’ Harry’s good (all considering) mood disappeared and he took out parchment and quill. He had homework to do. Should he tell Sirius about Percy?

‘No,’ He thought. ‘It’ll just add stress to him. But...’ Harry sighed. He’d make a decision once he knew more about the situation. Percy Weasley’s appearance had shattered any illusions he’d had of a normal summer with the Dursleys- question was, did this mean summer would be worse or better? How much would things change? Why did the Ministry want to watch him now? He hadn’t done anything extraordinary this last year. So...?

Dumbledore had said he’d send someone to watch over him- maybe they’d scare Percy off or something. Either way, this summer wouldn’t be normal, Harry was sure.

 

Percy moved into #11 Privet Drive, Surrey, with little hassle since he didn’t plan on staying for too long- no longer than the summer at least. Bringing minimal belongings, he’d unpacked everything within the day and still had time left over. Dumbledore hadn’t really specified what “looking after Harry” meant, but Percy decided the first thing was to check on Harry’s wellbeing and his treatment; he’d complained that the Dursleys were horrible people.

Percy could only hope that that didn’t entail abuse.

That hope would be severely misplaced.

 

Percy quickly stopped at the grocery store, not sure how long he’d be staying here. Dumbledore had said the blood protection necessitated that as long as Harry called Petunia’s house “home,” then Harry had to remain for a month minimum each year to keep the blood protection from Voldemort active. With Voldemort bound to be using the Similacrum Reficiat Potus, there was very little doubt who’s blood he would like to use for Blood of the Enemy. On his way out, he grabbed some muggle candy for Harry, payed for it, and turned back towards his house. His house would have been great for Order meetings, he mused. It was large with two bedrooms, a broom cupboard, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, and a small living area. Percy wondered how he was supposed to take up so much space alone- so he didn’t. He’d only rented the place for the next two and half months. He’d only need the kitchen, living area, one bathroom, and one bedroom. That would make everything easier and quicker.

After he finished putting up the groceries, he decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. When he reached Number 4, he looked around. It didn’t look like the house of likely abusers, but one could be easily surprised at how few do. He heard a noise in the backyard and looked over the hedge so see a mass of sweat-soaked large clothes.

The clothes shifted.

And then Percy could make out the raven locks that could only belong to Harry Potter.

“Harry?” He asked. Harry stiffened, but didn’t say anything.

“Would you like some help?” Percy asked. Harry looked around him wildly. He didn’t see any of the Dursleys around, but he’d been taught extreme caution. Having one’s only friend turn on him in first grade because Dudley made them had caused Harry to always be on alert.

“Why? Didn’t the Ministry send you to make me work harder? I accidentally made my aunt swell like a balloon and they told the Dursleys I needed better discipline.” Harry glared at the stubborn weed in front in him, but didn’t look at Percy. Percy was shocked.

“Didn’t Dumbledore tell you?” Percy asked. Harry finally looked up, confusion clearly written in his face.

“What are you talking about?” Percy sighed and shook his head, muttering something that sounded something like

“Of course he wouldn’t bother...” Harry glanced back in the house and saw Petunia peeking (as if it wasn’t the most obvious action ever) into her neighbor’s window. The telly was on behind her making a fuss, so Harry assumed it was safe. Dudley didn’t finish school for another three days and Vernon was at work until promptly 6:23 p.m. everyday.

“Here.” Percy said, bending down to help pull the weed from the ground, then wiping his hands on his jeans to get rid of the dirt. He remained squatted down to talk to Harry who was still bent over the small garden.

“Dumbledore didn’t tell you about the Death Eaters? Or about me coming?”

“Dumbledore-” Harry paused. How could he trust this man? This was the Weasley who’d moved out because he didn’t believe Voldemort was a threat anymore. He certainly never sided with Dumbledore in an argument- in fact, he openly ridiculed the man. Clearly, this was some sort of ploy. Harry kept quiet.

“Dumbledore finally decided to listen to you complain about your family. He places too much faith in family- he assumed the Dursleys would accept you with open arms. But after Black was found innocent and you begged to stay with him, Dumbledore started doubting his policy. He sent me to make sure you were cared for and protect you from the Death Eaters.”

“Why would the Death Eaters be after me now?” Percy sighed. Clearly, Dumbledore was an idiot.

“Dumbledore didn’t tell you anything whatsoever, did he?” Harry glared at the weed as if it was the source of all the problems in his life.

“The man Dumbledore sent to check on you was me. No one in the Order knows I’m a spy for them. I worked in the Ministry until Fudge decided I was a threat to his job. The Death Eaters are after you because they found a way to bring back Voldemort. Dumbledore and I noted that some of the rarer ingredients started going missing not long before school ended. One of the necessary components in the potion for the ceremony involved “Blood of the Enemy.”

“Which means me.” Harry said, sighing.

“Not necessarily. It just mentions ‘enemy’- nothing really specific. In theory, he could get the blood of any Order member and the potion would work just fine as long as the blood was taken by force. Just in case though...” Harry stayed silent.

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

“What kind of proof would you believe?”

“Dumbledore.” Percy sighed.

“He can’t come right now- especially not in broad daylight. It would threaten your position.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because no one thinks I’m an Order member. Even the other Order members don’t know about me. Only Dumbledore knows- though he told me that he told you I was coming.”

“Then tell me why I have to stay with the Dursleys anyway. They’re awful people and I told Dumbledore-”

“The way he explained it to me was that your mother’s sacrifice on that night led to blood protection- she probably didn’t even realize what she’d done. In doing so, blood wards would protect you against Voldemort and any of his followers since the Dark Mark registered under the protection. They wouldn’t be able to find you, much less hurt you as long as you called your aunt’s house your home-”

“But it’s not.” Percy cocked his head to the side.

“Harry, what would you say is your home?” He asked seriously.

“Hogwarts.” Harry said without hesitation.

“How long? How long since you realized that?”

“Since the middle of first year, what-?”

“Shit.” Percy said. “We need to get out of here. The Death Eaters could be coming at any minute if they know the location. How quickly can you pack? Will your family miss you?”

“I can pack in a few minutes. And they’re not my family.” Percy sighed. “Okay, I’m going to send an emergency owl missive for Dumbledore once he gets out of the Wizegamot session. Otherwise...” Percy stopped and thought.

“What?”

“I bought the house a few doors down. Here’s the key. Don’t let anyone in except for me. I’m gonna warn Miss Fig-”

“Miss Fig, but she’s a mugg-”

“She’s a squib. Just get in the house. Help yourself to some food, cool off, shower and you can borrow some of my clothes. I’m gonna tell Miss Fig and set up some wards around your aunt and uncle’s house. Once the Death Eaters find out where they are...” Harry nodded and took of down the street to Number 11 Privet Drive. Locking the door, he looked around the strange house while Percy went to warn Miss Fig. This wasn’t good. This was very very bad. It was a miracle Harry was still alive.

Dumbledore finally returned to his office two hours later. Tiredly, he turned to Fawkes who was trilling urgently.

Fawkes pointed his head toward the owl in the corner of the room. Holding a letter, the owl hooted at the Headmaster. Dumbledore quickly strode to the owl, taking the letter and opening it.

Dumbledore,  
We have a problem. House ≠ Home. Request presence immediately.  
-P.W.

Dumbledore flooed into Percy Weasley’s temporary home less than five minutes later. When he saw Harry wearing Percy’s smaller clothes, he looked in confusion. Percy stormed up to the man.

“Oh, just because they’re blood related means of course they’ll be nice to their nephew. You really are a fool sometimes, Dumbledore. And you didn’t bother to tell Harry anything.”

“He’s too young-”

“No, he’s damned well not! An entire army is out for his blood, Albus! You can’t expect him to sit idly by and study Accio! For Merlin’s sake, what could you possibly have been thinking?! That damned house hasn’t been his home since he discovered Hogwarts. I’ve talked to Harry and his room was a fucking cupboard! Tell me, Albus, just how the hells that’s safe.”

“There’s nowhere else with the safety-”

“Did you hear a word I said, Albus? That place hasn’t been his home in years. It’s a damned miracle he’s not dead. Did you not wonder how the Ministry knew to charge Harry with using magic? The wards weren’t active! Hell, Voldemort could have come to kill the boy himself and the only thing that would happen would be a fucking letter from the Minister about magic in front of muggles! Dumbledore, Privet Drive is not and never was safe!” Dumbledore sighed then seemed to remember Harry was in the room.

“Perhaps this isn’t the place-” “Whatever you say can be said in front of him. It’s him they’re after; he needs to know what he’s up against. I hate that he doesn’t get a childhood too, but with his upbringing he never had one to begin with. This location is too close to his relatives and could never have good enough wards to protect Harry.” Percy was pacing by now. He needed to come up with a plan.

“Why don’t we take him to Order Headquarters?” Percy asked.

“Everyone would be even more worried if they knew the boy wasn’t safe at his own home-”

“Oh, so you want to spare them the knowledge that you were wrong. You told us he was cared for and checked up on- frequently. You told us not to worry, his aunt was family. Well, look where that got us now, Albus! Headquarters is Black Manor- arguably one of the most well-warded places in all of England. Black Manor was outfitted to be able to be self sufficient and keep out any enemy- now’s no different.”

“I don’t know if the Order can take the added strain-”

“Then figure something out! We can stay in Sirius’ brothers room since no one will touch the damned place. There’s only one house elf to swear to secrecy and staying right under their damned noses is probably the best place we can be. Just tell them he’s safe and sound with the Dursleys and we can figure out the rest when he’s safe.” Harry’d never suspected that it would be Percy Weasley of all people to stand up for him- and against Dumbledore no less!

His faith in Dumbledore had not been unshakeable, but this certainly put Dumbledore on dangerous ground. It was Dumbledore that had assigned Harry years of abuse at the hands of his so-called family. Dumbledore was the reason... Harry turned to Dumbledore.

“I’m staying with Percy.” Percy turned to the younger student before looking back at Dumbledore.

“Surely, my boy-”

“I’m not your anything. You did this! My bedroom was a cupboard. I barely got a single meal each day! I had to work- no, I bloody-well was their house elf.” Dumbledore looked near tears.

“Just...” Harry ran out of steam. He didn’t hate the man, but he’d placed his trust in adults for once in his life and this is where it got him. He should have known. (Sirius didn’t count since he was still a teenager at heart.)

“Just leave me alone. I’m going with Percy wherever he goes. I have a lot more trust in him than I do you at the moment.” Dumbledore looked crestfallen, but nodded nonetheless. Percy glared at Dumbledore and turned to Harry.

“Go get your stuff. I’ll work it all out with Dumbledore. I hope you don’t mind green.” Harry nodded curtly and walked back upstairs to sit with his suitcase. He didn’t need to do anything to pack so he rolled his trunk to the top of the stairs and listened to the heated argument downstairs.

They’d not placed a silencing charm to keep him from hearing.

Harry wondered if that had been deliberate.

 

Within three hours, it was dark outside. Percy slipped Harry a piece of parchment with Dumbledore’s handwriting on it.

“#12 Grimmauld Place, London.”

“Memorize it.” Percy said. “It’s the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It’s also Black Manor- but keep in mind, none of the other Blacks were as nice as Sirius. They held very strict beliefs in the superiority of purebloods and we’ll be staying in the room of an ex-Death Eater.” “Ex?”

“Regulus, Sirius’s brother, was murdered over a decade ago.”

“Oh.” Harry said and that was the end of the conversation.

 

“Kreacher.” Sirius Black called from his room. Kreacher appeared sneering with a loud pop.

“Yes?”

“Dumbledore has requested you for something or another. I want you to listen to his orders as if they came from myself, do you understand?”

“Yes.” “Also, I forbid you from communicating in any way to persons not in the Order of the Phoenix or allies of the Order. You will have no communication with Bellatrix or Narcissa, nor their families or house elves. Do I make myself clear?” Kreacher grumbled loudly before proclaiming a sorrow-filled,

“Yes.”

 

Regulus’ room was just as he’d left it at age eighteen. Dust hadn’t gathered since this was the one room that Kreacher sought to preserve at all costs. Kreacher was devastated that “a filthy blood traitor and a half blood” would be staying in Regulus’s old room. Percy and Harry treated the house elf fairly despite it’s hatred of their blood statuses. Dumbledore had passed on his authority over the creature to Harry and Percy, allowing their orders to have precedence over his own and ensuring that no one within Headquarters knew the two were there.

Surprisingly, Percy and Harry quickly became friends, despite Harry’s original mistrust of Percy. The two quickly began acting like life-long friends, but perhaps that was partially due to living in close quarters for a month. Percy and Harry shared a mutual distrust of Dumbledore and Snape; furthermore, the two were both eager to finish the war and apparently the horcrux hunt was the best way for them to do so with their current locations and statuses.

After many failed leads about the horcruxes, Percy turned to Kreacher.

“Kreacher?”

“Yes.”

 “Did your master Regulus ever mention something called horcruxes or soul-pieces?” Kreacher looked wary, incensed, and sad all at once. Tears began pouring out of his eyes.

“... Yes.” Kreacher said. Harry had been informed (reluctantly on Dumbledore’s part) of the horcruxes and listened in interest.

“Did Voldemort give a horcrux to him?” Harry asked.

“No.” Kreacher answered.

“Did Voldemort intrust Regulus with knowledge of his horcruxes?”

“One of them.”

“Which one?”

“A locked with an S.”

“Kreacher, do you know where this locket it?” Kreacher’s eyes were pouring tears now, his voice cracking.

“Yes.” Kreacher was all-out sobbing.

“Where is it?” Kreacher struggled not to answer, but unfortunately, he had orders. Upon his death, Regulus’ order not to tell anyone had been canceled.

“In mys pillowcase.” Kreacher collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Percy waited a minute for the elf to collect himself.

“Why is it in your pillow case?”

“Because Kreacher was ordered to destroy it, but Kreacher failed!” He wailed. Percy and Harry were grateful for the silencing charm on the room.

“Do you want it destroyed?” Harry asked. Kreacher nodded frantically.

“Twas Master Regulus’s last order and Kreacher failed him. Master Regulus died for Kreacher and Kreacher failed him!” Percy spoke up quickly.

“We know how to destroy the locket.” The room froze. Kreacher looked as if everything he had ever wanted, ever dreamt of, was being offered to him on a silver platter.

“How? Kreacher begs Little Master Weasley, tell Kreacher!” Percy took out the goblin bag and took a fang carefully from the vault. He handed the fang to Kreacher who looked in awe at the large Basilisk fang.

“Basilisk Venom and Fiendfyre are the only known ways to destroy horcruxes. Your master probably did not know this; it is no wonder you’d been unable to complete the order until now.” Kreacher stared with large glassy eyes at the two wizards before him and took the locket carefully from his pillow case. He sat the locket on the floor and before anyone could order him not to, he plunged the fang into the locket. The locket screeched hellishly, releasing the same black smoke from before, but Kreacher stood proudly in front of the smokey figure and turned up his nose before plunging the fang back into the locket, breaking it. The black mass sneered back and exploded. The resulting gust of air did little more than rustle the sheets in the room. Kreacher stood tall for a moment more before collapsing all over again in sobs.

“Thank yous! Thank yous, Little Masters! Thank yous-” The rest was unintelligible, but Kreacher’s meaning was clear. Finally, after sixteen years, the house elf was happy.

Kreacher was much, much nicer to them and everyone else after that. It creeped the hell out of the Order.

 

After one week at Black Manor, Harry had a nightmare. No, perhaps that wouldn’t be an accurate assessment.  
Harry had a vision.

“-of the Enemy, forcibly taken... The Dark Lord shall rise again!” The horrific solution surrounding him bubbled hotly, scalding the skin of the golem he’d taken the form of. Fire surrounded him and he rose into the air, potion falling into nothingness. Painfully, he felt his skin stretch, bones lengthen, until he took a shape that resembled a human. But human, he was not. Silently, as if having trouble believing it was true, he raised a hand to his face.

Something wasn’t-

He didn’t have... a nose? Nonetheless, he could breathe. Cosmetics came later.

“Thank you, Nott. You have served me well. Who’s blood was taken for the ceremony?” Nott shifted.

“Remus Lupin, my lord. He was wondering-”

“Fool!” He shouted. Harry/Voldemort’s rage surged.

“Lupin is a werewolf! His blood-” Harry felt a sharp pain in his forehead and heard loud scream. He was surprised to find a moment later, that it was his own. Harry searched around the room frantically, only to find Percy already at his bedside, wet cloth in hand.

“You were screaming and wouldn’t wake up-”

“I just saw... no, I just felt... Voldemort, he...” Percy looked confused and Harry noticed a spot of blood on the washcloth. He put a hand to his forehead, but Percy knocked it away.

“Your scar’s bleeding.” He said.

“I just had some sort of... vision or something. It was like...”

“Like what?” Percy asked.

“Like I was him... for a few moments actually... They’ve got Professor Lupin! They used his blood-”

“I got the alert about an hour ago that Lupin had been attacked. Three wizards saw him in Diagon Ally, dragged him to Knockturn, beat the shite out of him, and stole a vial of his blood. They left him there to die, but Hagrid had gone to get Flesh-eating Slug Repellant for the school. Remus is in St. Mungo’s being healed as we speak.” Percy had turned pale.

“These visions, they’re real aren’t they? Like Seer dreams or something-?”

“I have a theory about that, but you’re not gonna like it. But if Voldemort discovers this connection- which he will eventually- then he will try to trick you. You’ll need an Occlumency teacher-”

“Not Snape!” Harry shouted, nerves high-strung.

“I wasn’t going to suggest Snape.” Percy said, raising an eyebrow. Harry flushed.

“I learned Occlumency in sixth year. I can teach it to you. If you have the mind for it, it won’t take longer than the summer. We can only hope that Voldemort doesn’t discover and manipulate the connection before then. Just know, there is no guarantee that whatever visions he presents are true.” Harry nodded silently, fingering the hem of Regulus’s old shirt since Harry didn’t have any clothes to wear in the summer besides Dudley’s castoffs and whatever he borrowed from Percy.

“I need to tell Dumbledore that we have confirmation Voldemort’s back. I’ll also suggest the mandatory use of a location spell so we can find any members of the Order at any given time in case others are attacked or taken. Do you think you can go back to sleep or will you plan to stay up?”

“I won’t be able to sleep.”

“Okay. Kreacher!”

“Yes, Little Master Weasley, sir?”

“Please bring some tea for Harry and myself in about twenty minutes. I’d appreciate if you’d keep Harry company until I get back.” Kreacher nodded.

Percy apparated to Dumbledore’s office and waited for Dumbledore. He only had to wait three minutes before Fawkes flashed in with the Headmaster.

“He’s back. Harry had a dream about it through his scar.”

“Ah.”

“You knew.”

“I... suspected.” Albus admitted.

“You didn’t think it was the least bit important to tell the boy he’d been a horcrux?!” Percy exclaimed.

“I had no proof-”

“Besides the cursed scar. No one’s ever survived the Killing Curse before on record. This Blood Magic deflected the Avada, but Harry’d been intended as the murder to make a horcrux. Another one.” “And instead, Tom turned Harry into a horcrux. I’d had suspicions, but I didn’t have any way of knowing. And perhaps I was afraid of what I’d find. Harry was a horcrux, I believe, yes, but knowing this, there wasn’t a way to destroy the horcrux inside him without killing the boy.” “But Harry found a way on his own. The Basilisk fang he used to destroy the diary is the same one that had lodged itself in his arm. Fawkes’s tears saved him from the venom after it had done its job. He probably didn’t even realize, but now- as the first known living former horcrux- he shares a connection with Voldemort. That’s probably how he became a Parselmouth as well...” Dumbledore sighed.

“The diary, locket, ring, and Harry make four. From my research, there have never been more than six created by one person, but Tom always did like to prove people wrong and break records.”

“So there could be dozens for all we know.”

 “No. There cannot be more than six or the host body cannot survive with so little soul-”

 “Which happened when he tried to create a seventh horcrux using Harry.” Percy finished, face lighting in understanding.

“Of course! The soul halves itself each time. With so little soul, the body would basically implode, but a part of that dying soul attached itself to the nearest host body-”

“Baby Harry.” Dumbledore completed, looking shocked.

“I should have seen it before! That means he had already made six horcruxes: the diary, the locket, and the ring make three. We have three left to find.”

“Voldemort trusted Regulus with knowledge of the horcruxes since he was one of Voldemort’s most trusted. If he happened to have told his other most trusted followers-”

 “-The Malfoys, of course! That’s how Lucius had the diary!” Dumbledore exclaimed.

“So we have leads, but there’s little we can do, except...”

“What is it, Mr. Weasley?”

“My oldest brother, Bill, works for the goblins- the same ones in Gringotts- in Egypt right now. If we asked him to call in a favor- we’d have to make it worth the goblin’s wile of course, but the more loyal Death Eater’s vaults were frozen once they were put in Azkaban without heirs. The goblins have no reason to turn us in to the Ministry for stealing if we only put a drop of Basilisk Venom to get rid of the horcrux but-”

"Sirius is now Lord Black. If he annulled Bellatrix and Narcissa’s marriages, he could legally look within their vaults and their husband’s vaults to look for stolen property of the House of Black.” Dumbledore and Percy looked at each other with hopeful expressions; they had a new lead and not even the (expected) news of Voldemort’s return would stop them. Percy sobered up first.

“I need to get back to Harry.” Percy said.

“Mr. Weasley, you said Harry saw this through his scar. He will need an Occlumency teacher. I, myself, never learned the trait, but Severus-”

“I told Harry I’d teach him. I don’t trust Snape not to be only looking out for himself. Besides, in class he was downright cruel to the lad. No way in hell am I letting that man inside Harry’s head. I can teach him and no one has to know about the connection.” Dumbledore sighed, but said nothing which Percy knew meant he agreed, but didn’t want to. Percy was okay with that.

 

“Harry?” Percy asked, popping back into Regulus’s room. Kreacher popped out to fix the tea when Percy returned.

“Sorry that took so long. We’ve got a lot to talk about...”

After Percy explained all he knew, Harry grew pensive.

“I doubt the Malfoys would have another horcrux- there’s too much risk involved. Bellatrix is a nutcase, but if the Death Eaters are planning to attack Azkaban, Sirius will need to go ahead and nullify the marriage before she gets out of prison.”

“I agree.” Percy said. Kreacher returned with the tea.

“Thank you, Kreacher. Would you like to stay while we talk? You might be of help; we want to destroy the rest of the things like the locket.” Kreacher hissed at the mention of the thrice-be-damned locket and nodded curtly.

“Anything Kreacher can do’s to help with Master Regulus’s last wishes, Kreacher will do’s.” Percy smiled at the elf who smiled evilly back.

“Kreacher, who would you say were Voldemort’s most loyal and trustworthy Death Eaters sixteen years ago and before?”

 

“Right, so the Nott family, the Malfoys- who already had a horcrux, the Lestranges, and the Blacks were his most trusted Death Eaters besides Snape. Sirius now has access as Lord Black to Malfoy, Lestrange, and Black vaults to search for horcruxes- that’s three out of four. But how will we know if it’s a horcrux?” Harry asked.

“That’s the difficult part, I’m afraid. We don’t know what form these will take, though anything of the Founders- especially Slytherin- is a suspect. Anything of the Gaunts or Riddles is also a possibility- as is any symbol dealing with immortality.” Dumbledore explained. “Oh, so nothing much.” Harry sighed.

“How did you get Sirius to do this anyway? Does he know about the horcruxes?”

“No, Dumbledore decided not to tell them.” Percy scowled.

“My boy, I-” Harry didn’t listen, instead turning to Percy.

“He just knows to drop Basilisk venom on anything of the Founders, anything mentioning immortality, and anything with the name Gaunt or Riddle. Since nothing’s being taken out of the vault in the process, the goblins agreed to let us in on the condition that any goblin-made swords inside the Potter family vault- barring those made by the Founders- be returned to goblin-kind which I already asked you about. The goblins don’t seem to care for Voldemort either.” Percy remarked wryly. “Something about “bad for business.””

 

In Bellatrix Black’s (her marriage had already been nullified then she was disowned making all Black family assets return to Black vault. Andromeda was re-invited to the family and re-instated as a Black. Narcissa’s was disinherited, but Sirius took pity on her son and didn’t nullify the marriage, thus making him a bastard.) vault, ironically enough, Sirius encountered the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff.

Carefully, he dripped Basilisk Venom from the fang and watched astounded as black smoke rose from the item and disappeared moments later with a scream. The goblins in the room didn’t even flinch, as if they’d expected that reaction. Sirius wondered if they had. Well, Albus told him he’d be lucky to find one, but there were a total of three. Sirius scoured Bellatrix’s vault, his own vault, Narcissa’s vault, Malfoy’s vault, and the vault of Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange as they shared one. He found nothing; disheartened, he returned to Dumbledore and completed his report.

 

“He has stuck with the Founder’s item theme we’d detected earlier; two horcruxes remain. We have three possibilities as it stands: an item of Godric Gryffindor, an item of Rowena Ravenclaw, and his snake sidekick Nagini.” Percy declared. With one month and a week left before school started, Harry would be officially joining Black Manor in five days. Hermione would be invited the day before and Ron was already inside (but Harry knew he couldn’t see his friend for a few days more).

“We’re missing something important: he spent a lot of time in Hogwarts. He might have left a horcrux there; we can’t rule it out.” Harry piped up. Percy cursed under his breath.

“Of course! We can ask the portraits and ghosts if they saw anything before we scour the castle, but if it was a Founder’s item, it would make sense.”

“Could Gryffindor’s sword have been a horcrux?” Dumbledore asked hopefully.

“It didn’t scream or anything like the others had. I think my scar didn’t scream or anything because I was already alive. If Nagini’s a horcrux, I doubt we’d know for sure- but it’s a likely bet considering the way he so famously guarded that snake for decades.” Harry said.

“What about the basilisk?” He asked after a moment.

“He wouldn’t need to make it a horcrux. He already had full control as Slytherin’s heir. Besides, we already know Basilisk Venom and horcruxes don’t mix well.” Percy said. Harry had to admit he was right.

“I won’t have to come here until the day before my birthday. If I go, I could talk to Myrtle and some of the portraits- at least reduce the work load. And we should ask the house elves too. If anyone would know, it’d probably be them since their lifespan is so long.” Percy nodded and called for Kreacher. They would be leaving tonight.

 

“Mr. Baron, sir?” Percy asked carefully. The ghost looked up at the former student.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember a student of Slytherin from about fifty years ago by the name of Tom Riddle? He went on to be a Prefect then Head Boy.”

“Riddle, you say? Hmm... yes, he was quite popular. Asked me about the best hiding places in the castle- said students in Gryffindor kept knicking his things, poor boy.”

“Where did you tell him?”

“Why, I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” “Sir, Riddle’s the one who went on to become Lord Voldemort. If you rearrange the letters in his name... anyway, we believe he hid a horcrux within the castle walls- likely a possession of his or an object of the Founders.” Baron looked stunned.

“I told him about the Room of Requirement, of course. There are many rooms where he could keep it within there...”

“Do you know what room he requested?”

“No, dear boy, I’m afraid I’m at a loss. My memory’s not what it used to be. Perhaps ask the house elves or Lady Helen- that is, the Grey Lady, if she’ll have you.” Percy thanked the ghost and walked to the Come-and-Go Room.

He summoned a house elf to ask, but they replied that they could not remember one specific student using the Room. Few students had known of its existence so House Elves tended to avoid that floor since the portrait of the man trying to tame trolls would to sneer at them as they passed.

Giving up on that front after getting the same story from seven different house elves, Percy decided to seek out the Grey Lady.

“Miss Ravenclaw?” Percy called, having asked a house elf where the ghost liked to stay. The Grey Lady turned warily.

“How do you know that name?”

“The Baron accidentally called you by name. Do not blame him- he’d just received a bit of a shock.”

“Shock? What could do such to a centuries old spirit?” Percy considered his options.

“He was just informed that a previous student that he’d encountered- and believed to be benevolent- turned out to be the Dark Lord. We believe he might have left a horcrux here- an object of the Founde- My Lady, are you alright?” Lady Helena was crying.

“That foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! He defiled my mother’s diadem decades ago.”

“Where is the diadem? The Baron said it was in the Room of Requirement.” “Why would he divulge such information? I will not have my mother’s possession darkened further.”

“No, My Lady. The Headmaster, a student here, and I wish for the evilness inside it to be destroyed- and we have the means to do so without bringing harm to the diadem. After which, we will do to the diadem as you see fit.” The Grey Lady turned her head to the side, tears still tracking marks on her pale translucent skin.

“He sought the Room of Hidden Things- those words exactly. Destroy the horcrux and restore my mother’s diadem to its former glory while I cannot. Proudly display it as an artifact of my mother’s.”

“There is something else, My Lady.” Helena turned back around to face the man.

“What is it?” She asked.

“We don’t believe there is a ghost of any descendants of Helga Hufflepuff, but a friend of mine recently came into contact with the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff and removed the horcrux within. As the closest known being to Madame Hufflepuff still in existence, what do you believe she would have wished to be done with it?” Rowena began to smile.

“Do to it as you would my mother’s diadem. I place my faith in you and your friends to treat it properly. Do not let me down.” The Grey Lady turned away, retreating to Ravenclaw tower for the first time since she had failed her mother.

Honor restored, the Grey Lady planned to set a few things in order before joining her mother in the Afterlife.  
The horcrux wasn’t difficult to find after using a simple Accio! Percy carefully dripped venom onto the Diadem and waited. After a minute, Percy used a spell to carefully clean the artifact. It seemed the diadem would be joining the goblet as school artifacts. Perhaps Percy could convince Dumbledore to put the sword of Gryffindor on display once the horcruxes were destroyed- after all, they only had one left. Percy tried not to consider that one or both of them might be dead before he could see such a day.

Percy made a point of asking the other ghosts if they had any clues, but had no luck, even after consulting some of the portraits. The two remaining horcrux possibilities thus far remained either an artifact of Godric Gryffindor (unlikely) or Nagini- certainly a possibility.

Well, it seemed Percy, Albus, and Harry had their work cut out for them.

 

Harry stayed in Hogwarts for the few days before his birthday. Percy had allowed Harry to have some of his clothes to wear to Black Manor before Harry would have the brilliant idea of using Regulus’ old clothes- which were a better fit than Harry’d expected. It was a good thing Harry didn’t mind the color green- in fact, Dumbledore made the point of exclaiming that it “brings out your eyes, my boy! Your mother’s eyes!”

Harry was more than okay with that.

Harry never expected a lot of things. Including in this list are these: making friends with Kreacher, getting on speaking terms with a known murderer (the Bloody Baron)- who just happened to be the Slytherin ghost, wearing his godfather’s dead brother’s clothes, developing a fondness for Slytherin’s green and silver color scheme, and appreciating Slytherin qualities that he learned from a Gryffindor. He didn’t expect the horcrux hunt, but somehow that wasn’t as surprising as the rest. Harry figured his life was mostly backwards anyway.

 

Two days later, Dumbledore received a news clipping from Miss Fig.

Petunia (34) and Vernon Dursley (36) were found dead in their home last Friday evening, causes unknown. They appear shocked and horrified, but police found no evidence of a break in or attack. Could the two have known their attacker? Neighbor Ms. Figg stated that she witnessed a black-covered shadowy figure in tattered cloth approaching the residence. She called 999, but she was too late. The figure is placed around 6ft or more though no more physical description is available.

Dudley Dursley (14) was enjoying his last day of boarding school when he received the news. It is told that he will be remaining with his aunt until further investigation can be carried out.

The family was also in custody of their nephew, Harry (14) who went missing earlier this summer. Most shocking, police found evidence of long-term child abuse. While Dudley was pampered, police found proof that little Harry had been forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for many years before receiving a scholarship to a school in Scotland.

Had someone decided to avenge young Harry? Or had the events been unrelated? The couple will be brought up on charges post-mortum and buried dishonorably in the Dursley family plot.

Dudley Dursley, in an interview, exclaimed:

“Mum and Dad told me Harry went missing earlier this summer- but they weren’t worried. The brat always shows up.”

“Brat?”

“Well, yeah. Mum always said he’s a worthless freak.”

 “Why would she say this?”

“Because he was dumped on our doorstep when I was a baby. My mum was kind enough to take him in, give him my old clothes, and feed him as long as he did chores and all the cleaning. {Petunia} said he was an ungrateful brat.”

“Are you aware that Harry was forced to sleep in the cupboard for many years?”

“Yes. Mum and Dad told me he deserved it.” “You had a second bedroom during the time, yes?”

“Yes. I deserved a bedroom. I was their child, not the freak left to them.”

Dumbledore couldn’t read anymore. Silently, he passed the note to Fawkes to deliver to Percy and Harry. Now he knew what had become of one of the missing Dementors.

How could he have been so wrong?

 

While Percy did some shopping, Dumbledore made a show of introducing Harry to Grimmauld Place- which was mostly necessary since he’d only seen Regulus’s room and the connecting bathroom and closet. Harry was surprised by the sheer number of members in the Order. He was ecstatic to see Hermione and Ron, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to tell them about what had really happened that summer.

He made up some bull about staying most of the time with Miss Fig and avoiding the Dursleys, but forced a change of topics rapidly. Ron and Hermione assumed he felt uncomfortable because he didn’t like his relatives. Harry didn’t dissuade them of the idea.

The next day was Harry’s fifteenth birthday. Molly had baked Harry a delicious cake and had set up a small birthday party. Sirius gave Harry a Firebolt for Quiddich and Hermione gave Harry a book on Potions Theory. Ron gave Harry his usual package of candy; Ginny did likewise. From the rest of the order, he received a few small trinkets like a package of parchment from Tonks or a self-inking quill from Remus. Neville owled Harry two way notebooks to use with Neville and an extra few to communicate with friends while at school. Luna had owled Harry the last three copies of the Quibbler and a package of muggle candy she’d bought and liked.

Harry was as surprised as Percy (who was the only other person to know) when Kreacher popped into Regulus’s old room to present his birthday present for Harry.

Kreacher beamed, handing Harry a small poorly-wrapped package. Harry looked curiously at the elf he’d somehow managed to make friends with and carefully unwrapped the present. Kreacher suddenly shifted from foot to foot. Harry stood staring at the package in awe, before Kreacher spoke up.

“Been years since I mades one. It... well, it is Black family tradition to present on birthdays of masters and mistresses. Kreacher-” Kreacher was cut off as Harry launched himself at the small elf who let out a squeak. Harry hugged the poor creature happily, exclaiming “Thank you! Thank you!”

Percy glanced at the package on the floor and was surprised to see a carefully stitched robe with the Black Crest, under which it said simply: Harry. Harry carefully extracted himself from the shocked elf. Kreacher collected himself before letting out a small smile.

“Happy Birthday, Little Master Harry.” Kreacher said softly before disappearing with a pop, but Percy caught the gleam of tears in the elf’s eyes. Harry stood awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself now. Percy smiled to himself.

“Well, I’m certain my gifts can’t measure up to that, but I hope you might like them regardless.” Percy tossed two wrapped presents to Harry who caught them without trouble. Harry unwrapped the more lumpy package to discover three shirts (one green, one black, and one green with an animated silver dragon flying around the garb), two pairs of trousers, a pack of pants, three pairs of socks, and a pair of glasses. Harry turned to Percy, confused.

“But I already have glasses?” He asked, trying not to appear unthankful. Percy chuckled.

“No, these are wizarding glasses. They’ll automatically adjust to fix your sight. Muggle glasses need to be replaced every year or so, but magical glasses don’t. I hope I picked a good frame, but if you want to change the color... I’d planned to get you a pair of boots too, but...” He trailed off. Harry smiled gratefully to Percy and sat beside him to open the next package. This package was less lumpy because it was in a box.

“I got permission from the goblins to remove this from your vault to give to you. Next year, the titles associated with it will give you political sway if you chose to use it, but...”

Harry glanced at the tiny box. Inside was a silver ring with a large red stone inside that Harry guessed was a ruby.

Taking the ring out of the box, he glanced in the box at a flash of gold then looked back at the inside band of the ring where something was inscribed.

Potter.

Harry turned to Percy.

“It’s the Potter House Signet ring. It was your dad’s and returned to his vault upon his death. Now that you’re fifteen, you have full access to his and Lily’s vaults as well as James’ parents vaults. Overall, you’re now one of the richest men in Britain. That’s their keys inside the ring box. I figured you might want something of your family’s-” Percy was cut off as Harry launched himself as Percy as he’d done to Kreacher moments before. A tear leaked out of Harry’s eyes as he turned to Percy.

“Thank you.” He whispered, squeezing the older man. Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry, holding him tightly. Neither one said anything and Albus found them asleep in that same position the next morning. Albus turned to set a tempus alarm for Percy before leaving. He wondered how on earth the two would manage to survive the school year (mostly) apart.

 

With only one horcrux left to search for and Voldemort back, the Order was getting on edge- not that they knew about the horcruxes of course. They waited for Voldemort to make a move, but he was still regaining his power, Harry said. Harry’d made progress with his occlumency and Percy was certain he had the organized mind for it, but it would still take until the end of the summer or so to completely finish. Harry joked that cleaning and organizing for years must had hardwired his brain for it. Harry felt awful that he would have to distance himself from his friends, but he also knew he needed to take Occlumency from Percy and stay up to date.

Harry’d been living with Percy for over a month and had gotten used to his presence. Percy’d grown uncomfortable whenever Harry mentioned the other Weasleys, but Harry could also tell that Percy was hanging on to every word.

Harry wondered, on some level, why Percy didn’t tell his family the truth. Intellectually, he knew that would threaten his position as a spy, but he’d already resigned from the Ministry. Percy’d decided that after the summer, he’d need to find a new job. In the meantime, Percy would use his Ministry contacts to throw light on some of Delorus Umbitch’s- Umbridge, that is, more nefarious tendencies. Two days later, Umbridge was found in possession of illegal Blood Quills and a worrisome amount of Veritaserum stored in her desk. Fudge was appalled.

His assistant had been arrested! Oh, Merlin how he missed that red-headed kid.

He’d been doing Fudge’s job better than Fudge had! Fudge sent a letter to his previous assistant, promising not to overwork the lad again, and prayed with fingers crossed. He needed to return into the public’s good graces and if anyone knew how to do that, it was Weasley.

 

The entirety of the Order, it seemed, were altogether uncomfortable with Harry wearing Regulus’s clothes- and how comfortable he seemed in them, not to mention that Harry was staying in his room. Harry knew of course, that Regulus had betrayed the Dark Lord by removing the horcrux from it’s original hidey-hole. Sirius, especially, claimed it was like seeing a ghost. Harry didn’t see any problem with the arrangement; he got nice clothes that weren’t Dudley’s castoffs and he’d taken a liking to green, black, and silver.

It wasn’t as if he was going to start shouting shite about pureblood supremacy. Honestly, didn’t they have any faith in him whatsoever?

Kreacher seemed to absolutely love Harry. No one could quite comprehend why Kreacher liked Harry, but no one was brave enough to ask which Harry found especially funny because most of them were Gryffindors.

Harry started realizing just how silly the Houses were; they placed people in groups based on their values at age eleven. Those values can easily change as people grow up. And just because one values bravery doesn’t mean one is brave- which Harry’d learned the hard way.

Pettigrew had been a Gryffindor.

Percy told him that he’d almost been either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Harry thought it was apt; Percy was certainly of the mind that knowledge was power- and he knew how to slyly obtain whatever he needed while making the person (cough, Fudge, cough) believe it was his idea all along. Harry was startled to realize that’s what he wished he could be as well- smart and cunning.

Instead, he got stuck with foolishly brave. If this summer was anything to go by, he’d damned well make sure that changed.

Hermione and Ron had marked the changes in him, but assumed he’s just gotten less self-conscious and more confident in himself. Harry’d had a growth spurt, meaning Regulus’s clothes fit even better than before. He proudly displayed the Black Crest since he was Sirius’s godson- he liked to imagine that this is what it would feel like if Sirius would officially adopt him.

Percy was shocked at the changes in Harry since the beginning of the summer. He’d been more studious and eager to help with the horcrux hunt. He’d grown and matured physically and mentally. He’d been a great help with the Order and had taken everything in stride- this only stopped when the Order refused to tell him anything (but Percy filled him in on everything since Dumbledore didn’t like to). Molly Weasley was intent on keeping Harry out of the loop, but Harry’s safety was at stake and he wasn’t gonna sit by while others controlled his life for him.

Harry’d grown even more wary of the adults in his life, looking at each one without emotional attachment led him to seeing who he could trust to be frank with him and who would mollycoddle him (see: Molly Weasley).

The Weasleys were intent on keeping him out of the loop- at least the older members were. The twins were similarly left out and had tried inventing things to spy on the Order with. Harry’d decided to help them at the end of last year and help fund their growing business- not that Molly or Arthur approved; the twins were pranksters and were planning on opening a joke shop like Zonko’s.

Harry felt bad that he had to keep Ron and Hermione (and even the twins and Ginny) completely out of the loop; he knew how it felt and had asked Percy’s permission to let them in on all but Percy’s identity. Percy had, surprisingly, agreed it was best that they also knew what they’d be facing. They, as Harry’s best friends, would also be targets.

 

It took four hours of arguing for Harry, Percy, and Dumbledore to reach consensus about Percy’s job offer. Percy would accept the job on the condition that he wasn’t overworked. Fudge happily agreed and threw in a raise as incentive. Within the day, Percy sent an owl to Fudge saying he’d be in the office promptly at seven in the morning to be caught up on what he’d missed. Harry was upset; Percy’d rapidly become one of his best friends and his confidant. Now, Percy would be missing large portions of the remainder of Harry’s summer. Harry wondered when he’d gotten so used to Percy’s presence. Technically, Percy was an adult. Consequently, he was one of the only adults Harry trusted (see: Remus, Sirius, Percy, and sorta-kinda-Albus).

 

“Albus, who is this spy you’ve talked about in the Ministry? Why haven’t we received any information from him in so long?” Arthur asked. Moody grunted a few seats away.

“I cannot give you the identity of the spy, as were his conditions. It might risk his already tenacious position. He hadn’t given us much information lately because he felt his position might have been compromised, but we received word a few days ago that convinced us otherwise. He will continue giving us information as he receives it shortly.”

“Why’d he tell you not to tell us? We’re all Order members-”

“Ah, yes, Severus, you are. However, the spy’s position is... delicate. If he is suspected of having any connection to myself or the Order- at all- he will be sacked without delay.”

“Why is his position so delicate? Is he high up in the Ministry?” Albus paused.

“One could say that, yes. I’m afraid for his safety, I must say no more. Know that he is a trusted ally and has helped us more with the war than I ever suspected possible. He has my full confidence.”

“Is it a converted Death Eater? Is that why you’re so afraid to tell us anything?” Sirius accused, glaring at Severus from across the large table.

“No, now I really must go meet with him in private. He should be awaiting me any minute. I just have to beg you to have faith in him, and if not him, then myself for coming to him about the position.” Albus didn’t wait for any further commentary. He left and walked to Harry’s/Regulus’s room to see Percy when he returned from the Ministry- his first day back. Albus wondered what might have happened in the war if he’d not encountered the brilliant young Mr. Weasley. He had a nagging feeling things would have been much worse.

Harry had become somewhat reserved when Percy said he’d be going back to the Ministry to work. Harry’d done more research in the Black Library, avoiding Hermione and Ron, and talking mostly to Kreacher. Harry was currently reading about Priori Incantatem- which he was almost positive would be a problem with Voldemort. In return, Kreacher found Regulus’s old wand and offered it to the newly fifteen year old. Harry was surprised to find the wand worked well for him.

He wondered briefly why- maybe Regulus wasn’t half as bad as anyone said. He’d wanted to resign from the Death Eaters for a while before he did. He believed the pureblood supremacy theory, but that wasn’t any surprise. He didn’t, however, agree with Voldemort’s methods of murder and rape. Harry thought Regulus, overall, didn’t seem like such a bad guy. Maybe he should learn not to paint everyone with the same brush- he should have realized that wasn’t smart after he first encountered Percy that summer.

 

It seemed Ron Weasley was nefarious for painting people with the same brush. All Gryffindors- except Peter and Percy- were to be trusted. Any Slytherins- or people with Slytherin traits- were clearly evil. All Order members except Snape were to be trusted. All Death Eaters were scum.

Ron clearly hated that Harry wore anything of Regulus’s, or that he stayed in Regulus’s room. After Harry was allowed to explain to Ron and Hermione, on the terms that they couldn’t tell anyone else, even family, that Regulus had defected, Ron struggled to understand.

“But he was a Death Eater.” Ron said, as if that answered everything.

“He defected, Ron. He didn’t like how Voldemort killed and raped to spread the pureblood supremacy belief or that Voldemort planned to sacrifice Kreacher.”

“Why? He’s just a bloody house elf?” Hermione made a choked sound.

“Ronald!” She admonished.

“Regulus loved Kreacher like family.” “That’s just stupid.” Ron huffed.

“No, it’s not. Kreacher’s nice once you get to know him-”

“You’ve known the damned thing for a week, Harry! The thing’s barmy! Evil!”

“Don’t say that! I know him because I’ve been staying here in Regulus’s room all summer. I’ve been staying with P- the spy since Dumbledore and he realized that living with the Dursleys wasn’t safe.”

“So that’s why you are so comfortable with all this Slytherin stuff. I’d bet he’s a Slytherin. Don’t trust him, Slytherins are evil to thei-”

“Shut up, Ron! Not all Slytherins are evil! To be a Slytherin just means you value cunning and ambition. It doesn’t mean you’re evil-”

“But Malfoy! And You-Know-Who! And all the other Death Eaters-”

“Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. And I was nearly Slytherin, Ron!”

“But... but...”

“Ron, House doesn’t define who you are. It decides what you value at age eleven. Rowena Ravenclaw wanted students that would strive to learn. Godric Gryffindor wanted students who would act despite their fears. Salazar Slytherin wanted students who understood how to get what they wanted, how to be smart about it, and had hopes for the future. Helga Hufflepuff valued the concepts of loyalty and honest work. They chose people based on House so that each house would note these traits and further improve on them. The purpose-”

“I bet the spy,” he spat, ‘told you all this! It’s a bunch of bu-”

“No, he didn’t! I figured it out myself, thanks. And he wouldn’t be yelling at me like you are! Ron, you’re being a bigot! More than that, you’re being a git!” Hermione, who’d been mostly silent, spoke up.

“He’s right about the Founders and their Houses. Ron, you have to see-” Hermione was cut off as Ron walked out of the room. They knew he’d come around eventually- at least somewhat, but it would take time. A lot of time, they guessed. Ron was stubborn, but as their friend, he would find some sort of compromise.

Two days later, he came back to talk to the two.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to be friends Malfoy. I’d rather punch him in the face than be his friend.” Harry and Hermione guessed that was the closest to an apology as they’d get. One step at a time, he would see sense. He had to.

 

Two weeks later, there was an attack on Azkaban prison. Thankful that he wasn’t working at the late hour, Percy alerted Dumbledore, disguised himself, and apparated quickly Azkaban. He avoided Moody (and his strange magical eye that sees through “any” disguise), and charged ahead. He, along with a few other Order members, cast Patroni to cast away the Dementors. Percy, not having the same “stun only!” policy as Dumbledore quickly cast a Reducto! at the wall where Bellatrix was. It cut her arm all the way off and she howled in pain. Another Death Eater wearing the black robes and ivory mask ran to her. Percy cast a Reducto! at his feet before turning to his new attacker.

All told, Percy got dirt on him, but no injuries except a few tiny scratches from rocks and twigs; most of the Order members were unharmed, but Bellatrix had been attacked by another Order member and, due to combined blood loss, died against the wall of Azkaban prison. Rabastan Lestrange died as well, but Percy didn’t see how or by who’s wand. Percy didn’t wait around. Once the battle was over, Percy disapparated to check in with Harry.

Harry was alone in his room, preferring to visit Hermione and Ron in their shared room than Regulus’s room. Regulus’s room was like his own little secret hideaway. Harry jumped when Percy appeared. Percy quickly cast a Scorgify! on himself before turning to Harry.

“Sorry to give you a fright. Azkaban was just attacked. Rabastan Lestrange and Bellatrix Black were killed. Some of the other Death Eaters were severely injured. They hadn’t expected a counter-attack.” Harry stared at Percy like he had two heads. It took Percy a moment to comprehend.

“I’m still disguised, aren’t I?” He sighed and canceled the spells.

“Sorry Harry. Adrenaline still pumping, I guess. Voldemort didn’t show up- nor Nagini. That means there’s still one horcrux unaccounted for before he’ll be fully mortal. No doubt he’ll be angry now. I don’t know how long we’ll have before he plans an all-out attack.” Distantly, Percy realized he was on the verge of rambling.

“Percy, you should go to bed.” The dragon circling around on his shirt seemed to nod, almost making Percy snort in amusement.

“You’ll have a lot to do tomorrow to help Fudge cover his ass. You need to sleep.” Percy sighed. Harry called Kreacher to bring some tea. Percy walked into the bathroom to change into some pajamas- he didn’t check which, but they fit so whatever. Percy tussled his hair and looked in the mirror. He looked more than a bit frazzled- he guessed all the stress of the past few weeks had finally added up. Percy sighed and walked back into the room.  
Percy had a separate small bed beside Harry’s/Regulus’s. He crawled into the bed and Harry crawled into his own.

Kreacher delivered the tea and both began sipping. Harry started chuckling.

“What?”

“You- you have a twig in your hair.” Percy joined him in laughter. Their laughter soon began to sound hysterical or demented. Apparently, the stress had been affected both of them more than they’d realized. Instead of sleeping quickly like planned, they both ended up talking through the night. Kreacher made sure no one disturbed them. Percy awoke to his usual Tempus alarm. He looked at Harry who’d fallen asleep with his glasses still on.

He quickly set them on the table by the bed and prepared to disapparate. He wondered if Harry had ever expected anything like this to happen; Percy certainly hadn’t. Percy apparated into the chaos that was surrounding Fudge’s office.

“Did you see this Azkaban nonsense, Weasley? They’re saying it was Death Eaters. Ridiculous!” He exclaimed. Percy forced himself not to slap the man.

“It can’t be Death Eaters- they were all arrested. Surely some prisoners just tried to break out. What does the report say?” The report stated clearly that there were small spots of blood around the island and evidence of a fight. The Dementors had fled the prison. Bellatrix Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange had been found dead, upon trying to escape. Rudolphus Lestrange was the only prisoner to have escaped. Bellatrix’s arm had been forcibly severed and Rabastan’s wrist had been cut.

“See? They probably were trying to escape and the Dementors had to try to force them back to the prison. They put up a fight, lost blood. Bellatrix and Rabastan were harmed by the Dementors and in a last act, one of them cast a powerful Patronus. They died before either could escape, but Rudolphus Lestrange got away.” Fudge spluttered for a moment, before collecting himself.

“Of course, Mr. Weasley. Exactly as I was going to propose. But, ah, why didn’t other prisoners escape?”

“Sir, Azkaban is an island. They probably knew they’d drown, just as Rudolphus Lestrange likely did. The other prisoners are clinically insane- certainly not viable witnesses. They probably didn’t even realize they had a chance at freedom. There were no other witnesses.” Fudge smiled.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Weasley, of course.” Fudge muttered to himself. Percy smiled; his job was safe for a while more.

 

Molly Weasley glared at the Daily Prophet. The newspaper went on about how there had been a mostly failed attempt at a break out from Azkaban. Only Rudolphus Lestrange managed to get out. This was only the reason for half of her ire. In the Prophet, an animated picture of Fudge’s speech resided on the front page. Behind him and just to the side, stood Percy Weasley, clearly soaking up every word the Minister said. Molly huffed.

“‘Lo, Mrs. Weasley.” Harry said, entering the kitchen.

“Have a nice sleep?” He asked. Molly forced a smile on her face and hid the Daily Prophet behind her back.

“Just fine, dear. And yourself?”

“Yes ma’am.” Harry tried to peak at the Prophet, seeing the headline about Azkaban and the photo of Percy and the Minister. Harry didn’t look again.

While Kreacher loved to cook for Harry, Harry also liked to cook for himself (or Molly would cook). This morning though, he fixed simple eggs and toast with tea for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley seemed lost in her thoughts.

“Where did we go so wrong?” She whispered to herself, but Harry had heard enough. Harry left the kitchen without another word and avoided the Weasley parentals for the next week, but they didn’t seem to notice. Harry wondered where things had gone so wrong as well.

 

Voldemort didn’t ever show his face- noseless though it was, nor was Nagini ever sighted. The Order had a few leads of course, but most of the pureblood Manors had amazing wards that would take days if not weeks to bypass.  
The Order was restless; Percy was overworked (again) and over-tired trying to save Fudge’s public arse.

Dumbledore was anxiously awaiting something. Fudge was terrified he’d lose public face so he worked Percy even harder and yelled a lot. Harry tried to keep the peace between everyone, but tensions were high. Ron was likely to blow up at him for nearly everything. Hermione had grown pensive. Even the twins had toned down the pranks.

Sirius was fully recovered but was prone to panic attacks every fortnight or so. Remus was out of St. Mungo’s, but the full moon was especially harsh on him despite the Wolfsbane potion. Snape snapped at everyone that dared speak or look at him (not that he dared look at Harry, even if he asked a reasonable question). Moody liked to yell, “CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” even more than before. Bill and Charlie were out of the country, stressing Molly and Arthur even more. Arthur was trying to ease the tension by hounding Harry on how “ek-lek-trik-ity” works and the function of a rubber duck.

McGonagall was stressed because school would be starting in less than a week and Merlin, who was going to teach Defense? Dumbledore wouldn’t tell her. Tonks was missing for large chunks of the day. Sirius’s mum’s painting screeched whenever someone walked by. Kreacher creeped almost everyone the hell out because he was being so nice to Harry. Voldemort- well, Harry finally didn’t know because Percy’s succeeded in teaching Harry Occlumency (“Brilliant! You’re a natural!”). The Dementors were still unaccounted for, having taken to randomly attacking wizard and muggle residences alike. Neville had written to the group about how their summer’s had been and they’d had to lie (and it hurt). Oliver had taken to writing Percy even more which was great except Percy had to lie to his old friend. Dumbledore had tried to reestablish ties with his brother Aberforth.

And if that wasn’t enough, the kids still had to go to Diagon Ally to get their school supplies. This was not going to be good.

 

With four days until the start of term, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, and Remus flooed into Diagon Ally. Harry was dressed in the black shirt and tan trousers Percy’d bought him with a large black robe around his shoulders. People gave the new group a large birth, but Harry was used to it. First, the group went to Gringotts to get money. Percy’d promised to take Harry to his family’s vaults before school started, so he just took a pile of galleons and put them in a “bottomless bag- wonderful bit of magic” that Dumbledore had given him.

Harry continued shopping with the rest of the group, taking almost as much time in Borgin and Burke’s as Hermione did (though he got less books than her- she decided she needed books on Occlumency and had thus added three books to her already large load). The reading list didn’t give away much about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but it became obvious that he or she was going to dive more into practical magic than theory this year. There was rumor about a Defense Club as well, but Harry was afraid it might be as awful as the club with Lockheart had been. They’d almost finished when trouble struck.

“Malfoy.” Ron spat.

“Weasley.” Draco returned, sneering. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione huffed.

Lucius Malfoy appeared at Draco’s side, creepy snake cane in hand.

“Now, now, children. ‘Tis not good form to argue in public.” Harry tried not to snort- Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley had fought quite publicly before his second year. He turned to Harry.

“Lord Malfoy.” Harry said politely, but stiffly. Lucius looked interested at the turn of events, then spotted the Potter Family Signet ring.

“Lord Potter.” Lucius nodded curtly and turned tail, pausing briefly to sneer at the company. Harry could have sworn he heard him mutter “filthy canine,” but Harry couldn’t have told you whether it was aimed at Remus or Sirius. Both were canine, in a sense...

Lord Potter? Ron mouthed, confused. Harry glanced at his ring. Hermione noted the action and sent a confused look at Harry, but Harry waved his hand in a way that, he hoped, conveyed ‘tell you later.’ Sirius stared at Harry as if he’d never seen him before while Remus led him to the Floo. Molly and Arthur were exchanging looks that Harry didn’t bother to decipher. If it was important, either they’d tell him or Percy would. Ginny looked confused between her parents, wondering what was such a big deal about Harry having a title.

 

When the group returned, Harry quickly bounded up the stairs to ask Percy if Dumbledore’d told him who the DADA professor was. Instead, he found Percy sleeping. Knowing the man was overworked, Harry silently walked back out the room, happy Percy was catching up on some sleep. The next day, he found out why Percy was so tired. Percy woke an hour before his alarm would have gone off. Percy called Kreacher to fix breakfast, happy to note that Harry had woken up moments before himself.

“Morning.” Harry whispered, putting his glasses on.

“Morning, Mr. Bedhead.” Harry scowled and fixed his hair irritably, only succeeding in making it worse.

“Ministry’s got problems.” Percy stated. Harry sat up in his bed.

“What happened now?” He asked.

“There have been attacks on muggleborns and known squibs coming in from all over. Voldemort’s trying to scare people again, but to do so, he needs the public to know the Death Eaters are active again. Fudge is beside himself, trying to convince everyone it’s not the Death Eaters. Judging by his accounting, he’s in Malfoy’s pocket- might even believe the bullshit story he’s feeding everyone else. It’s testing my patience not to force the man to see sense. Fudge is equally put out that he couldn’t force one of his men to be the DADA teacher. He’d planned to have Umbitch teach you all theory, but then she got arrested, thank Merlin.” Harry’d heard about the woman from Percy.

He listened and waited for Percy to keep speaking.

“Yesterday, we received confirmation that Longbottom residence had been attacked while Augusta and Neville were shopping for Hogwarts. Augusta Longbottom’s a damn-stubborn woman. She’s threatened to talk to the Prophet if something isn’t done immediately. Fudge is just about senile with worry. We’ve narrowed down Voldemort’s location- it’s not Lestrange, Nott, Goyle, Zambini, or Parkinson- they’ve all had commitments that placed them out of the country at the turn of a dime- they couldn’t risk housing Voldemort and having to leave without warning. Voldemort’d kill them no doubt. That leaves the likely suspects to Crabbe or Malfoy.” Percy sighed.

“We’re gonna need you and Snape to keep an eye out for Malfoy and his goons. See if they act suspicious. Only problem is, even knowing where Voldemort is doesn’t mean we can get in.”

“So we have to wait for him to attack first.” Harry concluded.

“Most likely.” Percy said. Harry thought for a moment.

“Would Voldemort know his horcruxes are being destroyed?”

“Malfoy probably told him about the Diary. It would explain why he’s being so cautious, but if he can’t feel them being destroyed, then he’ll think he still has five. Research says that now he’s human-ish, he’d feel their destruction, but not about the ones destroyed before hand. He wouldn’t know about the ring or locket- though he probably checked on the ring. The locket’s an unknown, but we had plenty difficulty finding out how to destroy horcruxes- he might thing the one who stole it didn’t’ know how to destroy it.”

“So he thinks he has two horcruxes left?”

“I believe so. We haven’t found anything of Godric Gryffindor’s that could be a horcrux- the only known items of his that’d survived this long have been the Sword of Gryffindor, a chalice, a portrait somewhere, and his wand. His wand is hidden somewhere in the Ministry and hasn’t been tampered with- I checked. The chalice is an unknown since it’s a carefully kept secret- I was lucky to have known it even existed. Voldemort wouldn’t have been able to find it, most likely. That leaves the sword and portrait but we know the sword’s safe.

The portrait no doubt would have been inaccessible as well. I doubt he would have gotten a hold of any of Gryffindor’s objects. If that’s true, that means Nagini is our only lead. Nagini’s a pretty safe bet since the serpent’s always with Voldemort. He protects the thing like a familiar and we think if they were familiars, Nagini’s venom could have been used to strengthen the potion to resurrect Voldemort. Voldemort would like to keep a horcrux near him so he knows he has one last fail safe...”

“So we have to find a way to get Nagini alone to kill her or we have to kill her when confronting Voldemort, whenever that happens.” Harry said.

“Yes. Merlin, it’s too early in the morning for this. We have to kill the snake- the only spy within the Death Eaters capable of such is Snape, but to do so-”

“Risks our only knowledge of when Voldemort will attack.” Harry finished.

“Is it worth the risk?” He asked.

“That’s what Dumbledore and I debated yesterday evening. He seems to be of the opinion that Voldemort will wait until the end of the year to full-frontal attack when he can have student Death Eaters as well. We know he’s planning something big, but we don’t know whether it’s a show of power or all out war. We just know that something big is brewing. Snape said Voldemort’s been discussing Hogwarts’s wards with him, not that he knows much about them. We think he’s planning to attack the school. Dumbledore told the Order to apparate into the Room of Requirement as soon as the school’s attacked, but we don’t even know if the Death Eater’s will get in. We have evacuation plans through his brother’s bar in Hogsmeade, but we don’t have enough information-”

“Percy, breathe. We’ll figure something out. I’ll meet you in the Room of Requirement every evening at seven, alright? We’ll figure things out as we get new info. Do I need to fetch a Calming Drought from ‘Mione?” Percy shook his head in the negative.

“No, you’re right. It’s just-” He stopped. “Ugh, I wish I could go back to the days of just worrying about getting homework done on time. Okay.” He took a breath.

“Dumbledore thinks I should tell the Order who I am.”

“I... can see where he’s coming from, but at the same time, if you think it might compromise your job-”

“There might not be a job to compromise soon. Besides, Fudge has full confidence in me. I don’t know what to do.” 

“So you’re asking me?”

“I’m asking your opinion of the matter, yes. I know where Dumbledore stands on this. I need to know what you think.”

“Percy... your acting’s really convincing. Your mum and dad honestly think you’re the Minister’s little bitch. The twins don’t even talk about you anymore. Ron pretends you don’t exist and Charlie and Bill aren’t even here enough for me to know.” Percy sighed.

“If you suddenly start acting friendly, it’ll get you sacked, if Fudge is really in Malfoy’s pocket. But it might take months to fix the break with your family. This isn’t something that can be easily fixed- too much damage has been done. But you love your family and they love you-”

“Do they? I’ve betrayed them. They think I’m Fudge’s “little bitch” as you put it and they think I’m honestly against most of what they stand for. I said some things I didn’t mean of course, nothing evil, and my own mother slapped me. Of course I think they trust Dumbledore blindly- they do!- but...”

“The real question here is, are you ready to tell them or do they need to find out by seeing you on the battlefront?” Percy sighed and buried his head in his hands.

“I don’t know.” Percy whispered brokenly.

“I miss them. So, so much. But I’m used to this now. Everyone ignoring me or hating me except you and Dumbledore. It’s... safe.” Harry left his bed to walk over and hug Percy before he could break down.  
“They have to know sometime. Will it be now or on the battlefield when a second’s hesitation could get someone killed?” Harry hated to be the one to tell Percy what he already knew, but he also knew he was the only person who’d do it.

“You’re right, as usual.” Percy sniffed.

“How can I just tell the Order- ‘oh, hey, I know you thought I was faithful only to the Minister, but I’ve been a spy all along, sorry for not telling you?!’”

“Worded differently, but that’s the gist of it. Percy, they’re your family and they do love you. You said yourself that your position as spy is safe for now. Telling them now won’t do any damage. I know you like to act all stoic, but I know that you miss them terribly. You think telling them will hurt? It’ll hurt a hell of a lot more if they find you dead in the aftermath of battle. Did you think about that? What if you don’t get a chance to tell them yourself?”

“I-...”

“Percy, you’re my best friend. If they don’t accept you for who you are, then... Then we’ll just leave. After the war’s over, we’d never have to see them again. We could leave Britain- at least for a little while. I’m not leaving you to deal with this on your own. But this is your last chance before Ron, Ginny, ‘Mione, and I have to go to school. We can talk about this at Gringotts this afternoon- figure out how to tell everyone. In the meantime, you have half an hour left before work and I’m sure you don’t want all this on your mind while having to deal with Fudge. Wanna play a quick game of muggle cards? Miss Fig taught me.” Percy smiled softly and agreed. This was gonna be a long day.

At least he got to meet Oliver for lunch.

 

Percy was used to keeping secrets, he realized while traveling throughout Gringotts with Harry to the various Potter vaults later that day. While he was used to keeping secrets, he was very much not used to divulging those secrets- much less something of this magnitude. Besides, how much would he explain? Just the fact that he was the spy? That he’d been a part of the horcrux hunt they were still in the dark about? That he’d told Harry everything he knew? Percy had a headache.

They arrived at one of the vaults and Harry let out a gasp as Griphook opened the door. This was James’s parents vault. Harry excitedly looked around at everything in sight, giving the goblin-made swords to Griphook who was grinning smugly. Harry found diaries of his grandparents and some really cool coins to put in his bottomless bag. He continued searching, but Percy was lost somewhere in his thoughts.

“Percy?” Harry called.

“Yes?” Harry was on the far-side of the considerable vault. Percy’d never seen so much gold in his life. Harry pointed silently at a pile of robes in the corner while he filled his bag with books on all topics. The seal of House of Potter was proudly displayed on the left breast. Percy absently packed a few of these in Harry’s bag for him to wear once he grew into them. Underneath the clothes, Percy found three wands. He packed those as well, just in case they needed to use other wands in battle if their own were damaged. ‘Maybe,’ he thought, ‘I should teach Harry spell-chains and two-wand casting. What I know of them at least.’

Harry had found out about Neville’s parents last year. He decided to donate some of the money from the vaults- for there certainly was enough- to St. Mungo’s. He also wanted to ask the goblins about putting some money in Percy’s vault without him knowing, but he couldn’t do that with Percy here. Harry grabbed a book and flipped through it briefly before putting it in the bag as well. Harry glanced around the rest of the vault; it was very deep. He saw Percy add some books on Politics and walked further in the vault.

After another fifteen minutes of adding cool things to the bag and Percy adding practical things, the two left for Harry’s parents’ vault. This vault held less grandeur, likely because James loved (like Sirius) being very anti-pureblood. In that everything related to pureblood status, except for his House ring, was for his parents and not for him. Still, Harry found plenty of books, including his mother’s diary. He was somewhat disgusted as he flipped through it, to have noted that her “friend Severus” had turned out as he had- dungeon bat, somewhat reformed Death Eater git Severus Snape.

Harry was disappointed not to have found a portraits of his parents, but the tradition had faded since the end of the nineteenth century and was going out of fashion. Harry did find a few photo albums, so it was okay- some of them even showed him as a baby! Harry found much less in this vault before he had a moment of ‘My parents were in this very spot years ago. They stood where I’m standing now.’ Percy put a steadying hand on his shoulder when he swayed for a moment. Harry smiled back to show he was fine. Percy was still taller than Harry, but it seemed as if Harry was one growth spurt away from catching up. Sirius knew Harry was going to Gringotts and had asked Harry to grab a few things from his vault.

In the Black family vault, there was a large aura of darkness. The Black family vault- Sirius’s parents, Sirius, and Regulus all shared a vault- had a lot of Slytherin robes with the Black crest which Percy packed for Harry. It also had a few wands which Percy snatched up. Harry mostly avoided the books after he’d opened one and it screamed at him. He wondered idly if it was a replica of the one he’d encountered during first year in the Restricted Section.

Harry packed up anything that he believed to have been Regulus’s- if he didn’t want it, then Kreacher probably would- before he spotted a small ring box. Opening it carefully, he saw the Black House Signet ring. In case Sirius cared to wear it, he packed it in the bag to give to him. Percy collected the items Sirius had asked for with a few Accio!’s. All told, they’d been in Gringotts for over two hours- not nearly enough to dissuade Percy’s nerves.

Albus had agreed to gather a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix that night in an hour to inform everyone of the spy’s identity. Albus had been hounded with questions, Percy knew. Ron was still convinced the spy had to be a Slytherin, despite Harry’s protests, though he believed he had to be Slytherin or he wouldn’t have been able to pull spying off rather than out of malice. Severus Snape, on Percy’s request, had not been asked to join. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry had originally not been invited due to Molly’s interference, but once Harry admitted he already knew who the spy was and would be there for emotional support regardless, Molly eventually allowed the younger kids to join.

Everyone had been surprised that, out of all the group, Harry had known the spy. When would Harry have had time to meet him? Was he kind? Was he a Slytherin? (Harry scoffed at Ron.)

Harry promised to explain everything with the spy. Unfortunately, the Percy and Harry honestly had no clue how much to divulge.

Albus was adamant that the Order didn’t need to know everything which both Harry and Percy thought fairly ridiculous; not knowing could very well put their lives in danger. In the end, the two decided to just decide how much information the Order could take in one day; perhaps it would indeed be best to just get everything out in the open.

Percy stood pacing Regulus’s room while Harry unpacked everything that had been Regulus’s and conferring with Kreacher. Since Harry wasn’t technically his master and since underage magic didn’t register with the wards around Black Manor, Harry shrunk one of Regulus’s old robes for Kreacher to wear- which he did. With pride. (Kreacher had an almost unhealthy obsession with his previous master.)

Harry finished about fifteen minutes before Percy and he would go downstairs. Harry was wearing the dragon shirt (which had quickly became his favorite) and a pair of Regulus’s trousers with green socks. Harry had found an old necklace of Regulus’s and put it on that morning. Harry began fingering the necklace before growing annoyed with Percy’s pacing.

“Do you still need that Calming Drought?” Percy looked apologetically at Harry and sat on the edge of Harry’s bed.

“Honestly, Perce, I’ll be there the whole time. I can help explain things with you.” Percy fingered an old necklace of Regulus’s that Kreacher gave him on his birthday on August 22. The necklace was a beautiful green and silver snake that would move if you tapped a certain pattern into it. Harry’s, fittingly, was a dragon. Percy nervously held the necklace and began talking to Harry.

“I know. It’s just... I didn’t really think this whole thing through. I thought I’d have a lot longer before I’d have to explain everything. My plan had always just been to work my way up the Ministry so that when things went sour, I could make sure the Ministry wasn’t corrupted; I could fix things from the inside. I figured apologies and such could come later. Now, they’re downstairs waiting and I don’t know what to say or how to say it or what to do-” Harry pulled Percy into a hug.

“You’ll be fine. And if you’re not, I’ll come visit you in St. Mungo’s mental ward, I promise.” Harry joked. Percy cracked a smile.

“Haha. You wish- if I go down, you’re going down with me. We’ll be neighbors.” Harry punched Percy lightly in the shoulder.

“Now let that poor snake necklace go and we’ll go downstairs. I’m sure you’re eager to see the rest of the house. You’re barely gotten to see anything.”

“No, and from your descriptions of some of the creatures infesting this place, that’s a good thing.” Harry opened the door and Percy’s breath rushed out of him. It took all his effort to take one step at a time down the stairs to the kitchen where the meeting would take place.

A heated argument was going on downstairs, a good portion of which, Dumbledore bore the brunt of.

“How old is he?”

“Young, but Mrs. Weasley-”

“What’s his position in the Ministry?”

“You’ll know shortly, Mr. Weasley-”

“Is he one of my Lions?”

“Minerva-”

“Why is he admitting his identity now of all times?”

“Tonks-”

“Why didn’t he admit his identity in the first place?”

“Now, Sirius-”

“QUIET!” Moody shouted.

“They’re on the stairs.” He added, his magical eye focused somewhere through the wall.

The room turned deathly silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat while Percy stalled by the entrance just out of sight. Moody turned a worried glance toward Molly- he was looking at her as if she was about to faint. The description was fairly accurate. Harry and the spy had a heated whispered argument where most people only caught a few words-

“-family... you... No! Look... Gryffindor for nothing-”

“-I know, but... no... yes... fine!” There was a moment of pause and Percy Weasley walked in the room with Harry.

There was another moment of pause before chaos. Ron looked ill, the twins were keeping each other upright. Bill, who’d managed to come over, didn’t look as surprised, but he hadn’t seen Percy’s pratiness first hand. Molly and Arthur looked downright sick to their stomaches. Albus waited for the inevitable Weasley explosion while everyone else questioned what the hell kind of a joke this was.

“Percy? You’re the Ministry spy?” Bill asked. Percy nodded curtly, not meeting Bill’s eyes. Harry elbowed him in the side and Percy glared at him for a moment before returning the treatment. Percy and Harry cracked wry grins at each other and Percy rolled his eyes.

“Brat.” 

“Prat.” The twins made choked noises and half the room turned worriedly at the two. Molly and Arthur hadn’t deviated from their greenishness. Percy fingered his necklace and Bill walked over to him. Slinging an arm over Percy’s shoulder, he stated, “glad you’re on our side, Percy.” Percy smiled at his oldest brother and shoved his arm off. Ginny had a moment of indecision before she ran up to Percy and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

“Nice to see you too, Gin.” He managed. Ginny stayed a moment longer before releasing him and slapping his arm.  
“You could have at least told me, bro. Look at you, all spy-y. Are you turning Slytherin on us, dear brother?”

“What makes you think I wasn’t before?” He joked. Ginny looked surprised, but rolled her eyes. Ginny turned to ask Harry a question. The twins and Ron walked over at the same time. Ron nodded at his brother and just stood there awkwardly while the twins started teasing him.

“You just had to make a show-”

“Didn’t you, brother ours?”

“Always one for-”

“Dramatics.” The twins hmphed, but took either of Percy’s arms, swinging them wildly and nearly nailing Ginny in the face. Percy wrenched his arms away.

“I am not one for dramatics, George.”

“You can tell us apart!” Fred exclaimed.

“We’ll have to be sneakier!” George added. Percy rolled his eyes fondly at the twins.

“Idiots.” Percy muttered.

“Excuse-”

“Us?” The twins called.

“I can tell you apart because Fred has-” Fred clapped a hand over Percy’s mouth, George following a half second later.

“No need to spill all our secrets, Percy.” Harry snickered.

“You know-”

“Don’t you?” George deadpanned. Harry nodded with a cheeky smile.

“Cheeky bugger.” Fred muttered, removing his and George’s hands from Percy’s mouth.

“But you love it.” Harry added. This time, Percy snickered.

“He has a sense of humor too!” George exclaimed. Percy looked unimpressed. Sirius walked over hand out.

“Nice to meet you. Sirius Black.” Percy noted the ring on Sirius’s hand that Harry’d evidently passed to him.

“Lord Black.” Percy teased. Sirius pouted.

“You’ve been corrupting him.” Sirius accused Harry. Harry smiled innocently. Remus Lupin nodded approvingly at his previous student.

“Professor.” Percy said in reply.

“I’m not your professor anymore. It’s just Remus now.” Percy nodded. Tonks changed her hair color to a bright pink, walking over and holding her hand out.

“Wotcher. Nymphadora Tonks. Call me anything other than Tonks and I’ll sic the twins on ya.” 

“Tonks, it is. Joke’s on you though- I’ve lived with them for most of my life.” Tonks changed her hair color to a bring purple in response before sitting back down next to Remus. Moody simply nodded at the boy in recognition. Arthur and Molly had been silent the whole time. Percy began fiddling with his necklace again.

“Should I call Kreacher for tea?” Harry asked, turning to Percy.

“Go ahead. Ask him for my usual please.” Percy replied absently.

“You know Kreacher?” Sirius asked, shocked.

“Yeah. I’ve been staying in Regulus’s room with Harry. We sorta did Kreacher a... favour and now he likes us.” Sirius looked beyond words.

“You’ve been here all along?” Moody asked.

“When I’m not at Hogwarts or the Ministry, yeah, pretty much.” Moody looked as if someone had just insulted his intelligence.

“So, just to be clear, you don’t support Fudge?” McGonagall asked.

“No. He’s quite incompetent on his own.” McGonagall smiled, pleased- as did most of the Order. Molly and Arthur still looked sick.

“So when did Dumbledore come to you? He said he approached you about being the Ministry spy.”

“He came to me early seventh year. I’d planned to work my way up the Ministry so when shit hit the fan, the Ministry wouldn’t collapse; it would rapidly reform instead. I accepted on the terms that Dumbledore would tell me everything- not the bare minimum. I’m Fudge’s assistant and he has full confidence in me now.”

“How’d you manage that?”

“I resigned right before summer for Order business. Fudge was gonna send Delores Umbridge to spy on Hogwarts and Dumbledore- I asked my contacts to shed light on a few of her practices and she was arrested. Fudge was desperate for damage control. He asked me to come back and I accepted.”

“What Order business?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Well...” Percy turned to Dumbledore who sighed resignedly.

“What do you know about horcruxes?” Hermione’s face morphed into a small ‘o’.

“That’s why we were researching the Similacrum Reficiat Potus. Voldemort made horcruxes, didn’t he?”

“Six. Tried to make seven, but it didn’t exactly work.” Percy said, turning to Harry.

“We’ve destroyed all but one.” Harry said. “We?” Molly asked shrilly.

“Yes.” Harry stated stiffly back. Molly looked on the verge of tears.

“Harry, you’re far too young-”

“No, he’s not.” Percy stated, voice clear.

“This is war and he’s one of the biggest Death Eater targets. If Voldemort believes this prophecy shite to be meant literally, then Voldemort will come directly to kill Harry as soon as he can.” Molly looked like she was about to argue, but Harry spoke first.

“He’s right- and he’s the only one who intended to tell me.” Harry said, glaring at the room’s occupants. Sirius looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

“But-”

“Harry’s right. His life’s on the line- and so are my and Hermione’s. She’s muggleborn and I’m considered a blood-traitor. We’re Harry’s best friends. We practically have targets painted on our backs. That’s why Percy had to distance himself, isn’t it? Fudge wouldn’t trust him if he was associated with anyone in the Order...” Percy nodded solemnly at Ron.

“Sorry for being such an arse. Fudge was suspicious and asking all kinds of questions about Dad and Dumbledore. My position would be compromised and who knows what Fudge would do if he thought the Order was gonna start a Political front.”

“Percy-” Molly began. “Your father and I are so, so sorry-”

“You should be.” Harry said heatedly. Everyone turned to him in surprise. He put his tea cup down on the table with a clang.

“I heard you that day in the kitchen, beyond that, I know you slapped him when he said those things about Dumbledore and the Minister.” Molly paled.

“What happened in the kitchen?” Arthur asked. Molly seemed incapable of words. Harry glanced sadly at Percy.

“It’s not something I’d care to repeat.” Arthur glared at his wife.

“What did you say?”

“I said-” She sobbed. “I said, ‘Where did we go wrong?’” Percy stared into his tea cup. Harry walked around to him and laid his head on Percy’s shoulder. Percy silently offered up his tea, fiddling with his necklace again. Harry’s dragon shirt looked mournfully at Percy. Arthur sighed and led Molly out the room.

Awkward silence filled the air for a while.

“So-” Hermione said, breaking the silence. “So, you said only one horcrux remains. What is it? How do we destroy it?”

Conversation about horcruxes was much easier than thinking about his family, Percy decided. Conversation was easy; stating facts. Chaos erupted again once Harry explained why he had stayed with Percy all summer. Then the Order found out that the Dursleys (excluding Dudley) were killed two days later. Blame tended to rest solely on Dumbledore. Dumbledore had to face the wrath of the present Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Moody, McGonagall, and everyone else all at once. Percy put down his tea cup and held his arms open for Harry who curled into them.

“You sure you’re okay staying here, listening to all this? I know it’s tiring me out.” Percy claimed. No one payed them any mind, too busy yelling at Dumbledore.

“Yeah.” Harry said into Percy’s shirt, mostly proving the statement untrue. Percy didn’t comment. A minute later, the two separated. Three minutes later, most of the Order had sworn, mentally or otherwise, some form of retaliation towards Dumbledore and his negligence. They would not blindly trust the man again. Dumbledore, to his credit, did not flee the room, but he did shrink back significantly in his seat.

“How did no one know you were here, cub?” Sirius asked a short while later.

“Dumbledore asked that you give him the right to command Kreacher. In turn, he demanded Kreacher tell no one of our presence here and gave us the right to command Kreacher as well. Harry’s basically an honorary Black by now- Kreacher, he, and I are actually friends now since we helped Kreacher destroy the locket.” Percy answered instead.

“Why would he want to destroy a locket?” Remus asked.

“The locket was a horcrux Voldemort had asked Regulus to look after. In doing so, it would kill Kreacher. Regulus wouldn’t allow it so he removed the horcrux and put a fake in it’s place. He was killed for his treachery, but only after asking Kreacher to destroy the locket. Kreacher tried everything he could, but didn’t know the only ways to destroy horcruxes are Basilisk Venom or Fiendfyre. Well, or the Sword of Gryffindor since it absorbed Basilisk Venom. We just gave Kreacher the means to carry out his master’s last wish- and now that Harry and I want to destroy the rest of the vile things, Kreacher really likes us.

He made Harry a traditional Black robe for his birthday and let him have Regulus’s wand to prevent Priori Incantatem. He even gave me one of Regulus’s old necklaces for my birthday and Harry’s wearing another one. Harry frequently wears Regulus’s old clothes. It’s a good thing he doesn’t mind green.” Percy joked.

“It brings out my- and your- Slytherin qualities, it seems.” Harry replied. Percy rolled his eyes and smiled.

McGonagall looked vaguely horrified.

“Don’t tell me I lost two of my lions to the snake pit.” She exclaimed.

“Nearly.” Both boys replied at the same time, looked at each other, and chuckled. Ron looked a bit ill. Sirius took a moment to manage words, too shocked at what his brother- whom he’d always considered a traitor- had done in defense of Kreacher.

“Slytherin? Really?!” He shouted. Surprisingly, it was Ron who came to their defense.

“Slytherin chose students who valued cunning, ambition, and slyness. He didn’t chose students because they were evil or some such nonsense. Slytherin doesn’t mean evil and Gryffindor doesn’t mean good.” Ron stated.

McGonagall looked down in disappointment, remembering Pettigrew.

“I was almost sorted into Slytherin until I asked to be in Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione. Percy was almost sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Pettigrew was sorted into Gryffindor. Houses don’t show who you are as a person, they show what you most valued at age eleven.” McGonagall still didn’t glance up, but she sighed at the table.

“It seems I’m not losing lions to snakes. I’m losing my lions to ravens. When did this happen?” She said, chuckling to herself.

“Started first day of summer.” Percy and Harry both replied.

“By Merlin Forge-”

“Agreed, Gred,-”

 “They could just about-”

“Give us a run for our money.” Percy and Harry shared a conspiratorial look.

“Oh, trust us-”

“Gred and Forge-”

“We could do much worse-”

“Any day.” The room looked uncomfortable before Tonks turned to Remus.

“Think we have to worry about another set of the twins? They’re duplicating.” Her hair turned light bluish-white.

Harry and Percy exchanged looks again.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go to that extent-”

“But it is fun-”

“To freak people out-”

“With this twin talk you speak of.” Fred and George looked at one another and muttered only one word.

“Competition.”

“I’m sure that can wait, boys.” Dumbledore hastily intervened. Half the room’s occupants glared at him.

“So now we know why Harry looks so at ease with all things Slytherin and Regulus, why Kreacher’s suddenly smiling, that there’s one horcrux remaining and it’s most likely Nagini. We know how to destroy the horcrux if it is Nagini and then Voldemort will be mortal and that Harry used to be a horcrux, is no longer safe at Privet Drive, and both he and Percy have been living under our noses for weeks. We also know that Percy and Harry have basically changed our entire views of reality vs. fiction and that we now have a second pair of the twins to be wary of. Anything I’m leaving out?”

“That Percy is the spy, I’ve been informed of everything Order related and helped with a lot of it, that Fudge is every bit as incompetent and stupid as you first believed, oh! We didn’t mention the Barty Crouch Jr. situation.” Harry said.

“Oh, and the stuff with your third year. And the Quiddich Cup-”

“Forgot about that one myself. Hmm, the Sirius/Pettigrew situation, the Triwizard Tournament, anything else?”

“I think that’s all the major stuff...” Percy trailed off, noting everyone staring.

“What?” Explanations took more time than expected and eventually Harry and Percy left Dumbledore to explain the rest.

Overall, the meeting had gone better than either had expected, being almost immediately accepted, but Molly and Arthur...

Well, the less said about them at the moment, the better.

 

“Harry, does Dumbledore think You-Know-Who will attack the school?” Ron asked two days later.

“He thinks if he does, it’ll be toward the end of the year. Percy, though...”

“What’d he say?”

“Voldemort’s greatest weapon is fear. If people don’t even dare to speak his made up name, imagine having to face him head on. The best way to instill fear is to make a big announcement, something that would shake the Wizarding World to its core. The way to do that would show that someone or something is not... beyond Voldemort’s control.

Hogwarts and Dumbledore are considered untouchable- imagine taking both out in one swipe. The Wizarding World wouldn’t be able to deny it anymore. They’re kids aren’t safe, the person they thought capable of destroying Voldemort- the only person they thought capable- killed. It’d be pandemonium.” Harry took a breath.

“Voldemort wants to make a statement. An attack on Hogwarts is a sure way to do it, but would he go to all that work? Percy thought Voldemort might go after the Minister when shit hit the fan. That being said, I don’t think that’s Voldemort’s style. He’s all for showmanship and the Ministry’s already fairly corrupt. The Ministry being attacked indicates he’s trying to take over politically, while Hogwarts being attacked means he’s ready for all out war. If children were attacked, it shows no one’s safe, not just political leaders. Voldemort’s much more likely to attack Hogwarts, I think and so does Percy. When, though, depends.”

“On what?”

“How strong he is, how anxious to show he’s back he is, how desperate he is. If he knows he only has one horcrux left, there’s some shit prophesy that says that he and I, well, “neither can live while the other survives.” But prophesies are often said to have entirely different meanings that one thinks. I think it means- and Percy agrees- that it means neither one of us can truly live our lives while the other lives because there will always be some fear of the uncertain future.”

“But You-Kno- uh, V-Volde-demort took it literally and that’s why he tried to kill you as a baby and use you to make a horcrux?”

“Yeah. He thinks the only way to end this is to kill me. Obviously that’s not necessarily true. If we kill his last horcrux then he’ll be mortal and anyone can kill him, prophesy be damned.” Ron had a thoughtful look on his face.

“Do you think he’s actually desperate enough to attack early this year?”

“... I wish I knew. Go ahead and go to bed. I wanna talk to Percy before we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow.”

 

“Perce? You awake?” Percy looked up from his book.

“Yeah. You okay?” Harry looked around the room.

“I’m fine, I’m just gonna miss this place. You asked me earlier where my home was. I think I’ve changed my answer.”

“Grimmauld Place?” Percy asked.

“No. Guess again.” Harry said cheekily.

“Oh no. I know that face. It’s gonna be something stupidly charming or a joke. So which is it?”

“The former. Now guess.”

“Home is where the heart is.” Percy said, fond smile on his face.

“Not the words I was gonna use, but sorta. Home is... home is where family and friends are. You, ‘Mione, Ron, Sirius, even Ginny and the twins.” Harry looked at his new boots.

“I’m gonna miss you while I’m at Hogwarts.”

“I’ll be there every evening to see you.” Harry looked up, twinkle of mirth in his eye.

“Yeah, but you sleep silently. I have to put up with Ron’s snoring all over again. I beg you, save me!” He proclaimed dramatically, putting a hand on his forehead and pretending to feint. Percy cast a cushioning charm underneath Harry.

“Brat.”

“Prat. I really will miss seeing you constantly though. I’ve gotten used to your quirks.”

“Quirks?” Percy asked.

“How you have your tea, the way you push your glasses up your nose when you read something silly. The way you look around the room in wonder as if you’re seeing it for the first time all over again. The way you fiddle with your necklace every time there’s an awkward silence.” Harry had been tallying on his fingers.

“Okay, okay. I get your point.”

“I will miss you too, ya know. Hell, I miss you now. Having to work at the Ministry... And not knowing if you’re safe-”

“When you’re at the Ministry, I don’t know if you’re safe. Look, Percy, my friend Neville, he owled me a present for my birthday. It’s like two way journals. You could write in it while at work and Fudge would never notice- and I’d know you’re safe.” Percy looked at Harry with a strange look in his eyes.

“You’re planning on using this in class aren’t you?” Harry laughed.

“Binn’s class at least. Thank Merlin I’m out of Trelawny’s class. She’s absolutely barmy.”

“No kidding! Binn’s isn’t much better though; Goblin war this, Goblin war that. The same one too, over and over.”

“I’d noticed. So will you use it?” Harry rummaged around in the drawer by his bedside table and handed Percy one of the notebooks.

“Sure, I think I can get away with it. I’d best not get reports from McGonagall or...”

“Or?”

“Well, Dumbledore meant it to be a surprise.” Percy innocently stated, eyes turned away.

“But...?”

“But what?” Percy asked. Harry threw his pillow at Percy, hitting him in the side of the head.

“Prat!”

“Brat!” Percy said, returning fire. Harry’s conversation with Ron forgotten, Harry finished packing his things and fell asleep around midnight.

 

Harry and Percy both looked around the room hours before Harry would get on the train.

“So we have an hour before you go to work?” Harry asked.

“Yup. Are you all packed?”

“For the last time, yes!”

“Well, last time I asked, you had forgotten to pack Hedwig’s owl treats. Do you have everything?” Harry sighed.

“Yes.”

“Breakfast then?”

“Nah, I was planning on just having sweets on the train.” Percy grumbled.

“Tea then?”

“Sure. I have to say bye to Kreacher anyway. And so will you. You’re staying in the Room of Requirement, right?”

“Yeah. Dumbledore wanted me close by in case anything happened.” Harry fumbled with his necklace as he stared at the now mostly empty room.

“Don’t be surprised if I join you. Ron’s snoring could wake the dead.” Percy nodded with faked solemnity.

“It already has. We have a ghoul in our attic at the Burrow. I think it’s convinced Ron’s an inferi or something.” Harry barked out a laugh.

“Ohhh. He thinks he doesn’t snore. Now I have the perfect blackmail material to top it off. Why don’t you just use the Banishing spell on it?”

“It’s fun hearing him freak out whenever it bangs on a pipe.” Harry laughed.

“You, sir, are truly a Slytherin at heart. Bravery of a lion, intellect of a raven, loyalty of a badger, and cunning and ambition of a snake.” Harry pretended to wipe away a tear.

“I’m so proud.” Percy snorted. The two heard two voices start cursing loudly downstairs- it seemed the twins had done something.

“Should we help ‘em?”

“The twins or my parents?”

“The twins, duh.” Percy smirked. Arthur and Molly was gradually coming around to realize their son was not only actively a part of the war, but was actually on their side. And they’d been bad mouthing him for months. They had a hard time accepting that he wasn’t actually a mini-Fudge. Then they heard about the news about how the Houses didn’t really matter, and all that had gone on in the last few years... Intellectually, they knew Percy was on their side, but they still avoided him like the Plague. They didn’t want to accept that they’d been cruel when Percy didn’t deserve it in the least. Perhaps, more than that, they didn’t want to accept that Percy had been putting his life in extreme danger since leaving Hogwarts and he’d been right about Dumbledore.

“Already ahead of you. Part two should come in about five, four, three, two...”

A shout could be heard.

“What did you do?” Harry asked.

“Me? Nothing, but someone apparently spelled mum and dad Malfoy-blond.” Harry cackled. The twins knocked on the door a few minutes later.

“Teach us your ways!” The two shouted at Percy and Harry.

“I’m innocent in this one, but I can teach you the spell he used.” Harry said. The twins looked ecstatic.

 

“C’mon, hurry up, you two!” Molly Weasley exclaimed to Fred and George who would be in seventh year this year. Molly had given up on telling the two apart. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had already gotten on the platform. Fred and George glanced at one another.

“Sure thing mum. By the way-”

“Love what you did with your hair.” George finished. Molly made an irritated noise in the back of her throat and Harry watched in amusement as the twins fled the famous Weasley ire.

“Go on, Harry dear.” Harry entered the platform without a word. He wouldn’t forgive the Weasley parents until they proved they were sorry- not with words, but with actions. Until then, they would see no sympathy from him or the twins.

 

Having seen Hermione and Ron for the last week, Harry decided to see if he could find Neville’s compartment. Neville was talking with Harry’s sorta-friend Luna Lovegood.

“Hey, Nev, Luna. Good summers?” Harry asked, sitting down. Luna had a copy of the Quibbler in her hands, upside down, but Harry didn’t comment. Luna had odd quirks, but overall she was quite nice and a great listener.

“Pretty good, overall, despite the Manor being broken into. We just stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for the past few days, it was actually pretty fun. How about you, Harry?” Neville asked, trying to get ahold of Trevor, his pet toad.

“Fantastic, Nev.” Luna smiled behind her copy of the Quibbler even while she spoke.

“Yes, this summer certainly was interesting.”

 

With about an hour before they would reach Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the compartment without invitation.

“Potter.” He spat.

“Malfoy.” Harry calmly replied, having borrowed Luna’s copy of the Quibbler to read. Draco sneered.

“Still associating with blood traitors, I see.” He said. Harry didn’t let his temper flare up. Having learned Occlumency meant he was significantly better at dealing with his emotions. He was far harder to rile up, but he was also much happier to joke around with his friends.

“Mhmm.” Harry replied, not looking up from his paper. Draco stormed off, angry at being ignored. The compartment door slammed shut and Neville turned to Harry with something like awe.

“How’d you do that?” Harry smiled.

 

The feast was the same as usual, but Harry and Neville decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna for dinner. Hermione and Ron joined them a few minutes later.

“Hello. Are you Luna?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, and you’re Hermione Granger. I’ve heard a lot about you. You have a lot of witnarks floating around in your head.” Hermione looked affronted.

“That means you’re very intelligent.” Neville translated.

“Luna’s part Seer so she sometimes sees things or interprets them in ways others can’t.” Harry said.

“Oh, then thank you, I suppose.” Hermione said, blinking rapidly. Harry smiled into his cup on pumpkin juice. No one objected to their stay at the Ravenclaw table. Filius Flitwick at the Head Table looked positively delighted. Dumbledore stood after the feast.

“I’m afraid our new Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn’t able to make tonight’s feast. However, I’m sure everyone will be meeting Miss Tonks tomorrow.” Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged excited looks. After the Feast, Harry went to the dorms with everyone else briefly to get the password and a few of his and/or Regulus’s things before heading off to the seventh floor to meet with Percy. Thankfully, the twins had given Harry something called the Marauder’s Map which Harry used to avoid Snape patrolling the halls. This was the only night that curfew was so early, thankfully.

The first thing Harry noticed when he entered the Room of Requirement was that it was a replica of Regulus’s room at ho- Grimmauld Place. The next thing Harry noticed was that Percy looked exhausted.

“What happened to you? Dumbledore again?” Percy chuckled.

“Not exactly, though he passed on the news. Snape just returned from a Death Eater meeting.” Harry paled.

“Voldemort wants to attack on Halloween- end things the way they began kinda thing. We don’t know the details yet since Voldemort, evidently, hasn’t really thought this out. He’s been asking all about Hogwarts’s wards, but even Snape doesn’t know all her secrets. Dumbledore and McGonagall know that there are emergency wards that can be put into place with only a moment’s notice to bunker down in the castle. And now I and you know.

Dumbledore is going to tell the rest of the professors tomorrow, but he’s granted permission to myself and you to use the spell when needed. The spell has limited range so each professor will need to cast the spell to animate the statues at each part of the school, okay? The protection will work against magical creatures that want to get in as well, except for house elves. The incantation is Piertotem Locomotor. Afterwards you need to speak clearly to the statues: “Hogwarts is threatened. Man the boundaries! Protect us! Do your duty to our school!” Can you remember that? Say it with me.” The two repeated the words and Percy showed Harry the wand movements.

“Tonks will make the Defense Club mandatory for all years, just in case. However, we cannot let on that we know Voldemort’s plans so soon. With the attack on Halloween, all third years and under will be forced to evacuate through Aberforth Dumbledore’s bar. If worse comes to worse, a large portion of the school can be housed and self-sustained from within this room. We know he’ll be coming with his entire army. Do not hold back. I’m not saying use the Unforgivables unless you absolutely have to, but if it’s you or them, you better damn well know who’s gonna die. Dumbledore and I are gonna talk to the house elves tomorrow about a course of action. Some students will be allowed, even told, to leave school with their families. Leave England. Marked Death Eaters will be found and expelled within the week. We-”

 “Percy, breathe! We have almost a full two months to plan and prepare. Don’t work yourself into exhaustion. You said Dumbledore’s gonna tell all the teachers and now we can help protect the school. Ron, Hermione, and I, along with a few of our friends, can teach our own Defense Army so everyone knows how to fight if Voldemort can even break through Hogwarts’s defenses- which there’s almost no chance of with the House Elves on our side. We can ask families to bring their house elves as well if they can’t leave the school. We will figure something out, Perce, and we will survive. We still have time, but you need to calm down. We pretty much knew this was coming. We’ll get through this. We’ve made it this far. Any other news?”

“Um... Dobby asked to work in the kitchens, Tonks is your new DADA professor, Dumbledore’s looking for a replacement for Binns, Kreacher misses us terribly, Sirius made somewhat-peace with Kreacher, Remus and Sirius are going to visit Friday-”

“Percy, if you don’t calm down, I will make Kreacher force a Calming Draught down your throat.”

“Right.” Percy said, sagging against his bed.

“You’re right, it’s just a lot has gone on today. Fudge is yelling at everyone since Voldemort attacked the Longbottoms. He won’t see sense, and with everything else going on, I guess it’s all just piling up. I’ll be fine after a good night’s rest. How about I request Saturday off so we can sorta out a plan, eh? A mental health day.” Harry sat on his bed.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Harry waited in Dumbledore’s office anxiously. Dumbledore had other matters to attend to, mainly talking again with the house elves to go over emergency protocol. Fawkes trilled at Harry, flying over, nudging at Harry to pet him. As it turned out, Fawkes was pretty much an attention whore when he could be.

The floo roared to life and Sirius exited gracefully while Remus... well, Sirius had to catch him. Harry giggled.

“Are you alright, Pr- Remus?”

“Quite. And yourself, Harry?”

“Fine, mostly. We’re all gearing up for an attack.”

“We? All?” Sirius asked.

“Dumbledore informed the Head Girl and Head Boy, most of the Prefects- all but one Slytherin boy, the house elves, the teachers, a few of the older students that Dumbledore told, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, me, Percy, the twins, Neville’s gran since Dumbledore asked her to stay here, Tonks- she’s the new DADA professor, and all the members of the Defense Army. I think that’s it...”

“Defense Army?” Harry blushed.

“It’s just something Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I threw together. It’s extra defense lessons. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick offered to help teach us a few spells too. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are both too busy as it is. We’ve asked students we trust to attend thrice weekly- but to join you have to swear not to communicate anything about the DA or- well, the spell will hold up even to Veritaserum so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Then why are you talking about it, cub?” Harry looked confused.

“‘Cause Percy, Mione, and I helped make the spell. It’s based on Mimblewimble! The three of us, Nev, and Ron can talk to people about joining. If they don’t want to, their memory’s erased. If they do, then they have to go ahead and agree to the non-disclosure agreement. We’ve approached almost fifty students from all four houses and all but three agreed. We’ve been practicing in the Room of Requirement a lot. They’re having a meeting without me at the moment, but we can go check it out. Do you have any spells that might be useful?”

“Well, there’s Expecto Patronum-”

“Remus taught me that in third year. We have that planned for next week already.”

“Oh. Well, obviously Stupify, Expelliarmus-” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Sirius, we already know those. Besides, we need spells that will actually do damage to our enemies, not just disarm them and freeze them in place. They’re gonna be out to kill- we can’t just let them off with a tap on the wrist.” Sirius sighed.

“Alright, just remember that any curse or spell can be used to take out an enemy if you’re creative enough. You told us about your first year with the troll and Wingardium Leviosa.”

“Yes, but we need to make sure to take down enemies and not everyone’s creative. We need some spells like Reducto! Diffindo! Impedimenta! and Bombarda Maxima! Thing’s that’ll make sure the enemy doesn’t walk away unharmed.” Remus looked at his feet.

“Confringo! and the Conjunctivis Curse come to mind.” He said.

“Both already on the list.”

“Defodio!- a gouging charm, Incarcerous, Deprimo. Defensively, there’s Langlock which means the target’s tongue is stuck to the roof of their mouth. That way, they have to use silent casting which very few witches and wizards are good at. There’s Protego Horribilis and Protego Maxima-” The list went on and on. Harry beamed.

“Thanks! I’ll be sure to tell the group later! Did you want to come see practice?”

“Would we be welcomed?” Remus asked carefully.

“Everyone misses you terribly. You were a great teacher- probably better than any of us since we’re only fifth years. You could probably teach a few spells while you’re here.” Harry said, rolling up the parchment. Sirius and Remus smiled on the way to the Room of Requirement.

Each session tended to last from half an hour after the end of class until an hour and a half before curfew. Knowing about the club, most teachers went easy on homework so the group knew how to defend themselves. Even Snape was nicer, but that might just have been because Harry finally understood Potions after reading up on Potions theory- honestly, why wasn’t it assigned before class started?

With an three hours left until curfew, there was still plenty time left in the DA’s meeting. Sirius and Remus were surprised to have such a warm welcome by members of all four houses working together. Harry walked off quickly to talk with Hermione, Ron, and Neville about changing the course load. Truthfully, they felt like full-fledged teachers.

Remus looked in wonder as Luna taught a young Slytherin how to cast Impedimenta with pride. ‘And all it took,’ Remus thought, ‘to gain house unity was a war with Voldemort.’ Remus mentally snorted.

 

Still high on life from the day before, Harry woke up early on Saturday. He’d finished all his homework already and had planned with his friends about the DA for weeks ahead of time. He was fully prepared to spend the day discussing strategy, emergency plans, etc. with Percy. That is, if Percy would finally wake up. Percy was enjoying sleeping in for once and not being woken by a tempus. He managed to sleep all the way until nine in the morning before habit kicked in and he woke to find Harry nursing a cup of tea and fiddling with Regulus’s dragon necklace.

“It’s a Saturday and it’s nine in the morning. Why on earth are you awake so early?” Percy called. Harry startled, but managed not to spill his tea.

“I could ask you the same question, smartass.”

“Brat.”

 “Prat.”

“So what’s the plan for today?” Percy asked.

“We are going to make plans for the war so you don’t start worrying over absolutely everything. We do know what we’re doing, and we’re damned-well going to make sure we win this thing. So, I had an idea about using the Marauder’s Map the twins gave me...” Percy and Harry discussed everything from the war to the Ministry to spells to take down trolls. Overall, it was a very productive morning. Percy and Harry though, had some tricks up their sleeves that would wait until Halloween. ‘The Dark,’ Harry thought, ‘doesn’t stand a chance.’

 

The DA’s meetings and the spellwork within had been planned up until the week before Halloween. Each member had been informed of exactly why they were training and had redoubled their efforts in both the DA and their everyday schoolwork. There was a marked improvement of inter-house unity as students prepared for battle.

Another twenty students were approached and only one declined. Three seventh year Slytherins and one seventh year Ravenclaw were expelled from Hogwarts for having the Dark Mark. Even the crueler students were behaving themselves now that most of their targets could easily defend themselves and had the confidence to do so. Malfoy still taunted Harry every chance he got, but to no avail. Remus and Sirius joined DA meetings at least once a week and Harry saw Percy every night to stay up to date on everything.

Augusta Longbottom had stayed true to her word and went to the papers- The Daily Prophet and even the Quibbler. News spread rapidly of the break-in of Longbottom Manor and even Fudge had to admit something was wrong. She reported,

“My house elf, Nipsy, caught sight of the intruders, but was immediately stunned and left in the entrance hall. The rest of the Manor was terrorized, but nothing was stolen. This was not a break-in with the purpose of robbery; this was a statement. Luckily, my grandson and I were doing his school shopping at the time. We received the full story after reviving Nipsy.

There is no doubt, now, in my mind that the Death Eaters are once more active. I do not know their plan of action nor do I know why their previous actions, unsubtle as they were, were not remarked upon. Both the magical world and muggle world have been terrorized by the Death Eaters who’ve escaped prison the first time and recruited others to follow in their footsteps. The atrocious lack of action leads me to believe that fear is ruling those with the command and power to admit to this threat and warn the general public.”

Fudge was incensed. Damage control, damage control, damage control. He even tried to have Madame Longbottom arrested for blasphemy. Percy talked him out of that one.

“But-”

“Mr. Fudge, sir, that will only make more people willing to believe her claims, will it not? Perhaps the best thing is to act as if nothing is wrong, allow the public to see that you are unconcerned, even plan on taking action against the perpetrators once they’re found.” Fudge nodded.

“You... are right. See to it that public statement says it’s not Death Eaters, but we’ll find the ones responsible. Probably the same damned pranksters from the Quiddich Cup.” Percy nodded and walked over to his notes, but instead of filling them out, he opened the two-way journal with Harry. This might cause some issues.

Beyond that, Lucius Malfoy was trying to push for laws that would go easy on the Death Eaters, though that specific part of the law was hidden amongst the words for a trial before each Azkaban sentence. Percy did everything within his power to subtly stop the man at every turn. He was glad to see he was making at least some progress.

Malfoy kept stomping around the Ministry like he was pissed off at the world, Percy was happy to note.

Arthur and Molly hadn’t kept in contact with Percy, though they sent a letter to Harry to “stay safe.” It seemed the two had no trouble turning their backs on Percy, but extreme difficulty accepting that their bane had been misplaced all along. The twins, Ron, and Ginny were another matter entirely; the four would visit Percy in the Room of Requirement every week or so, discussing everything from the war to the latest gossip.

Dozens of extra house elves had been added to the armada from different families; even Kreacher volunteered to appear. Madame Longbottom was joined in staying in the castle by Xenophilius Lovegood, one of the Slytherin member’s of the DA’s mother, and a Hufflepuff boy’s step-father.

Hagrid went off to the forest to “warn Aragog” and warn the centaurs of the impending attack. The centaurs had already known from reading the stars and said that they wished to stay out of human affairs and would be leaving the Forbidden Forest without delay.

Percy and Dumbledore discussed recreating a sword like Gryffindor’s, imbuing the weapon with Basilisk Venom so any number of people could kill Nagini, but the practice would take months and only the goblins knew how to do such a thing. There simply wasn’t time. Instead, Dumbledore and Percy returned to the Chamber of Secrets with Harry and took more Basilisk fangs. The Chamber had been considered as an escape route, but the exit had been sealed off after Harry’s second year and only led to the Forbidden Forest where many dark creatures lurked. The Hogsmeade passage would be much safer.

All students who were known supporters of the dark/pureblood supremacy would stay under the watchful eyes of Professors McGonagall (outside perimeter) and Professor Sprout (who would be staying with the inner defense group to supervise). With two weeks left until battle, everyone was high strung, knowing that something was going to happen soon.

With one week left, many students had gone to Pomfrey for Calming Draughts and Dreamless Sleep potions. With five days left before battle, Dumbledore stood before the Great Hall and made a speech.

“Students, faculty, guests, it has come to our attention that the Minister has been... avoiding confronting some true issues. We have confirmation that there will be an attack on Hogwarts on Halloween. We have contacted many of your parents, some of which will be joining us shortly to remove you from the premises. Others of you have been sent house elves from your homes to help guard you. We had established plans and defenses as strong as possible. Voldemort-” Gasps rang out.

“He’s dead, though! My mum told me so!”

“That’s preposterous!” “Who’d attack Hogwarts?!”

Dumbledore called for silence.

“We are aware that this news is shocking. Many of you will not believe this threat to be viable, but I assure you that it is. On Halloween night, five short days from now, Hogwarts will be attacked. We have numerous allies planning to come and defend Hogwarts. The Defense Club and the informal Defense Army, or DA, have both been teaching you how to defend yourselves. Many of you were made aware of the situation already and trained.

Third years and under will be evacuated through a tunnel to Hogsmeade- this is mandatory. If you don’t feel safe returning home from there, the Order is perfectly willing to provide alternative housing. Fourth years and above have the option to fight. Those that wish not to will be led off to Hogsmeade. Those who wish to fight will remain here. I’m aware that several of you have Death Eater parents who will likely be at the battle. If you wish to join them, I suggest you leave now. If you wish to be housed safely away from the battle, again, the Order will house you.”

“Those with Death Eater parents that do not wish to leave, but rather to fight for the castle, will be asked to train alongside the DA. From here on out, the DA will be aided by teachers to train all of those that wish to fight for Hogwarts.” McGonagall said, standing up. Neville stood from his place at the Ravenclaw table with Luna.

“The DA will be having a meeting in half an hour. If you wish to join the DA, come see myself, Ron, Hermione, or Harry. The DA is open to all houses.” He sat back down.

“If there are any... special cases, come see me or another professor about arrangements.” Snape said, expression cool.

 

The DA gained another eighteen students, including Malfoy to general surprise (it was quite awkward to see him approach Harry about joining the DA). Harry found out later that many of the other Slytherins requested alternate housing, even a few of the other Houses. Those few students that were neither part of the DA, nor requesting sanctuary, were interviewed in brief by heads of house- six students were expelled for planning to help the Death Eaters once they arrived, their memories wiped of the day’s events. The others planned to leave with the younger years.

That DA lesson was especially grueling. Remus and Sirius showed up to try to teach with the rest, followed by Moody, but the lesson was already difficult. Everyone had realized all at once just how big a threat this was- and how incapable they were of defending the castle. Everyone was present except for the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl who were being led through drills for taking the third years to safety. Every precaution was being made to make sure Voldemort didn’t know his plans had been found out.

That night, Harry was exhausted. He’d been teaching for hours on end and couldn’t wait to go to sleep. Once the last person left the Room of Requirement, Harry exited and turned the room into the copy of Regulus’s that Percy and he preferred. He knew Percy would be working late as well and was happy when he showed up twenty minutes later.

“You okay?” Percy asked, noting Harry’s exhaustion.

“Mostly, yeah. It’s just so... real now. Before, the concept of the other students being involved was so far off. I guess it just hit home that it’s not just the Order and my friends fighting, it’s everyone. We don’t even know if Voldemort will breach the defenses, but if he does...” Percy walked over to Harry.

“I know. You want to take this on yourself, prevent all the casualties. You’d rather risk your life than know that others are risking theirs and you can’t do anything about it. That’s how I felt about my job with the Ministry; it would be my head alone on the chopping block if things didn’t go well- no one else would know. But now, I’ve had to place my faith in them, in you, by telling the Order everything. I know you don’t want to risk their lives, but you can’t decide for them. They chose today to defend the castle and each other and we will respect that. Dumbledore says all classes will be canceled for now so you guys can train up. I’m assuming that means DA sessions for the next three days at least.” Harry groaned.

“Mhmm, welcome to adulthood. Maybe one of you can take the job after Tonks. There’s supposedly a curse on the position that no one can serve more than one year.” Percy joked.

“Teaching’s nice and all, but good grief, it’s exhausting. Not as bad as working for Fudge though, I’d bet.” Percy laughed.

“I’m not taking that bet. I know he’s worse.” Harry punched Percy in the arm.

“So what’s your plan for the day?”

“Calm Fudge, mostly. Even he can tell something’s brewing, he just doesn’t know what. Seems like he’s suspecting the Order of something, but he won’t do anything to bring public attention to it unless there’s no other choice.”

“Meaning Halloween when the entire school’s attacked.”

“Pretty much. Better yet, maybe they’ll fire Fudge once that happens and we can get a competent Minister. Like Shacklebolt.”

“You up for being his assistant?”

“Hell no, I’m taking a break from politics. I deserve a vacation of some sort after all this mess if I’m not dead.” He chuckled sourly.

“You won’t be dead.” Percy raised an eyebrow.

“You’re so sure?”

“Yes, because you’re you. If anyone can handle themselves out there, it’s you. Besides, if you go down, I’m going down with you, remember? Well, I’d bring you back first to kill you myself, but the end result’s the same.” Percy rolled his eyes while Harry smiled innocently.

“I truly have corrupted you.”

“Nah, we just bring out each other’s craziness.” Percy hummed in agreement.

“So four days.”

“Four days.”

“Got any plans for afterwards?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. Sirius was talking about adoption if we make it through this. Other than that, I’m still a student; I’m only a fifth year... What about you then?”

“Hmm... I want to clear Regulus’s name. I want to see Oliver in action, now that he’s not just Reserve for Puddlemere. I haven’t really...” Harry nodded in understanding. Instead of talking that night, both simply reassured each other that they’d get through the war, but words weren’t necessary. Both listen to the other breathe slowly and forcibly did not think about the war. That night, they just existed.

 

With a day left until Halloween, Pomfrey was up to her ears in requests for Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draughts.

Several students could be seen milling about, some crying. Dozens of students were whispering softly to one another.

“What would you do if...?”

“What do you think will happen...?”

“Before... well, just before, I want you to know that I love you. I do.” (Harry couldn’t help but smile at the two students.)

“Do you think we’ll win...?”

“We have to find a way to kill the snake...”

“What do you think about Snape...?”

“Will you miss it? Normality?” Harry saw someone ask Malfoy.

“I don’t think normality was ever an option.” Malfoy replied.

Harry walked to the Room of Requirement, not speaking to anyone. He’d already talked to Ron and Hermione. Even Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the twins.

But he needed to see Percy.

Harry anxiously fiddled with his necklace with one hand, the other turning over the Potter Family Signet ring. The rough texture of the dragon’s scales met his left hand while his right encountered the soft smoothness of the ring; neither helped. Harry threw open the door to the Room of Requirement, knowing Percy would already be there.

Harry felt tears of frustration, anxiety, worry, nervousness, hope, and damned near everything else he could imagine build in his eyes. Percy looked no better. Harry walked to Percy’s bed and held his arms open for a hug, feeling like a child. Percy grabbed the younger man and pulled him onto the bed beside him. At first there was silence.

“Mum and Dad sent a note.” Percy spoke.

“They say they’re sorry for everything, the slap, the harsh words. They sent me a birthday present too since they didn’t in August.” Percy wiped away a tear.

“What’d they send?” Harry whispered.

“A tin of my favorite cookies, a Weasley sweater, and... and a stupid little adorable teddy bear that says “I’m proud of you” on the shirt.” Percy said, sniffing. He buried his face in Harry’s neck, but Harry felt little wet spots and knew Percy was still crying. Harry wrapped his hands around Percy and waited.

“I’m sorry.” Percy said after a few minutes. Harry said nothing.

“They don’t have the best timing, do they?” Percy asked rhetorically. Harry shifted so his head was in Percy’s lap and Percy began rhythmically petting Harry’s fringe.

“The Battle’s tomorrow.” Harry could practically hear the capitalization of Battle. Percy had stopped crying, but now his voice sounded hollow, soulless.

“We knew that already. Just after lunch.” Harry replied.

“I’m not ready.” Percy said.

“No one is.”

“I know.” No one spoke for a great long while.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.”

“Me either.” Nonetheless, the two fell asleep about two hours later, not having said another word.

 

While the last four days had been hectic, this morning of Halloween 1995 was lethargic. Few people spoke; those that did rarely uttered more than a few words. A feeling of gloom had seemingly encased the castle in its depressing morbidity. The effort taken by each student to get out of bed this morning and to face the unfortunate world of waking reality could be felt like a physical presence in the school. Few people slept that night despite various potions from Madame Pomfrey.

Harry left the Room of Requirement early, having woken and been unable to go back to sleep. Percy joined him silently, walking around the school despite a few stares. Everyone had thought he was a Ministry-worshiper. Percy walked around the school like a zombie- like everyone else in the entire school.

Knowing it was coming and feeling the dread and anxiety with waiting were to separate things. The House Tables had been replaced with ten smaller tables. Percy and Harry sat with Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, three Ravenclaw students, two Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, and a Gryffindor. The table was silent except for the occasional scrape of silverware on a plate. Most of the teachers were absent, trying to calm students down all across the school.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Luna that broke the desolate atmosphere.

“We have six hours.” She started. The table turned to look at her, half glazed expressions on their faces.

“Until then... until then, we need to be strong.” Neville laid a hand on her shoulder. He took a moment before speaking up to the table.

“She’s right. The younger students... many of them will be panicking. We’ve got to be strong and stay calm for them. We can’t just leave it to the teachers to deal with everything; they’ve got enough on their plates as well.” Neville stood from his seat followed by Luna. They walked off and though others now had less glazed expressions, it took a while for anyone to move.

“They’re right. Sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves isn’t helping anything.” Percy said. He led Harry away since neither had actually eaten more than a bit of toast.

“I want to check in with Kreacher. I’d like to meet Dobby too.” Percy said. The two made their way to the kitchens.  
The two received plenty of odd looks as people began to really wake up. Percy and Harry quickly navigated the castle and walked by the painting of a fruit bowl, tickling the pear. The portrait moved to reveal the entrance to the kitchen where elves were rapidly putting final touches on evacuation and protection preparations since the house elves had already finished preparing lunch ages ago. Two house elves quickly popped over to the two and asked what they wanted to eat.

“We’d just like to see Dobby and Kreacher, please.” Percy stated. The house elf nodded and popped out silently, returning only seconds later with Kreacher and Dobby before popping out all over again. Dobby was nearly crying.

“Yous came to visit Dobby!” He said, looking at Harry.

“And I brought a friend who’s like to meet you as well. Dobby, this is Percy Weasley. He’s the one that asked me to call you at the Quiddich Cup.”

“Hello, Dobby. And in case you haven’t already met, this is the House of Black elf Kreacher.” Dobby excitedly smiled and nodded rapidly at Percy before turning to Kreacher.

“Dobby likes yours robes, House of Black elf Kreacher.” Kreacher turned to Percy.

“We’s met, Little Master Weasley. I likes Dobby.” Kreacher said, smiling at the smaller house elf, puffing out his chest to display Regulus’s shrunken clothes. The two made quite a sight since Dobby had taken to wearing all sorts of strange clothing combinations- especially socks, some of which Mrs. Weasley knitted for him after the Quiddich Cup fiasco, while Kreacher was in Regulus’s old Slytherin robes. The two were very much opposites, but here they were working together to save the castle and its occupants.

“About how many house elves would you say are here?” Percy asked.

“Two hundreds and thirty five from the kitchens and twenty six from elsewheres, Percy Weasley.” Dobby said.

“You can just call me Percy, Dobby.” Dobby smiled, but Kreacher preferred calling Percy and Harry, Little Master Weasley and Little Master Harry.

“Two hundred and sixty one house elves defending the castle along with the Piertotem spell... it’ll be damned hard for them to get to any students.” Percy said.

“They won’t know what hit ‘em.” Harry said, smiling finally. After the little impromptu meeting was over, Percy and Harry walked around the school.

“Dumbledore wants me to meet with the Heads of House to discuss security plans. I think it’s mostly so they’ll know I’m on their side, but he didn’t say you couldn’t come. Besides, Snape still hates me, I’m sure.” Percy stated. Harry understood the invitation for what it was.

“Then I’ll come. When?”

“Soon. He didn’t say when. They’re having a meeting in Flitwick’s room. Wanna go now?”

“Sure. I wanna see Snape’s face.” Harry teased.

“You and me both. Come on then.” Harry and Percy switched directions to head to Flitwick’s room, but when they got there they were surprised.

“But, Albus, would Severus be safe fighting along side us? You-Kn- oh, fine, he’s going to try to kill us anyway, Voldemort, might hurt him through the Dark Mark.”

“Minerva, once Severus doesn’t show up to battle, he will already be a target-” Percy knocked on the door, Harry awkwardly at his side.

“Would you prefer I came back at a different time?” Percy asked. Six pairs of eyes swiveled to him (Dumbledore, the four Heads of House, and Tonks). Snape stood up quickly, wand raised. Percy rolled his eyes.

“Be seated, Severus, Mr. Weasley is no threat.”

“He’s the Minister’s pet-” He spat. Harry snickered and Snape glared at him.

“He’s the Ministry spy, Professor.” Harry spoke. Snape stared at Percy just like Flitwick and Sprout- neither of which were high Order members for whatever reason.

“Do you know how the Dark Mark works? It may be possible to intercept the signal somehow or transfer it.” Percy suggested. Everyone stared.

“Oh for-, what?” Percy asked, noting the staring.

“Told you you’re too good an actor. Everyone honestly believed you supported Fudge.”

“Brat.”

“Prat.”

“Why’s Potter here?” Snape snapped at Dumbledore.

“He knows as much as me about this whole mess. He’s been informed of everything.” Percy said back, calmly.

“He’s a fifth year-”

“Who’s been a part of this war since before he was born when the damned prophesy was made. If Voldemort believes it to be taken literally, which he obviously did before, then Harry will be his main target, followed closely by Dumbledore.” Snape flinched- Percy knew he’d been the one to tell Voldemort of the prophesy through Dumbledore’s oath.

“Professor, he would have found out about the prophesy one way or another. It’s not your fault the idiot took it literally.” Harry called. Snape looked taken aback. Sprout and Flitwick looked confused, but remained silent.

“So, the Dark Mark. Do you know how he made it?” Percy asked. Snape sneered.

 

Whatever Voldemort had been in Parseltongue- that was all Snape knew which was absolutely nothing to go on since he didn’t bother listening to how it was pronounced and didn’t view other’s being marked. A decision wasn’t made about what Snape should do if Voldemort decided to hurt him through the mark- assuming he wasn’t already too distracted. Harry offered the option of using the Room of Requirement to ask for something outside interference wouldn’t pass though, but that was a last minute resort since Snape wouldn’t be able to protect the castle if that plan was enacted. With three hours left until the Battle would begin, Harry walked off to see some of the friends he’d made in the DA and Percy continued talking to Dumbledore to go over plans.

With two hours left, Harry and Percy went into the Room of Requirement for a bit of peace and quiet, not wanting to think about the battle. They milled about Regulus’s room fiddling with their necklaces. Harry was changed into his dragon shirt and one of Regulus’s old robes. Harry dug around in the bottomless bag and pulled out a Potter robe and some old wands. He handed two wands and a robe to Percy.

“These are Potter Robes. Did you want to switch or something?” Percy asked, confused.

“Nope. It’s incentive.”

“Incentive?”

“A reason for you to come back alive- so you can give it back. Besides, the red in the trim brings out your red hair.” Harry teased.

“And the green of Regulus’s robes bring out your eyes.” Percy retorted.

“Prat.”

“Brat.” Percy and Harry hid extra wands all along their person. Percy put on one of Regulus’s old shirts and robes to match Harry (and because they were more comfortable and he liked green too). Both boys laced up their boots and squeezed their necklaces. Percy glanced at his watch.

“We have an hour and a half left. C’mon, we were supposed to be at lunch fifteen minutes ago.”

“Ready to face the real world?”

“Not really.”

“Me either.”

“Then let’s go.” Percy stated, opening the door from the Room of Requirement, knowing it might be for the last time. Percy carried the tin of cookies from his parents to lunch to share with Harry and Harry’s friends.

 

Harry and his friends tried to keep up speech, but it lagged often. The twins provided entertainment for the entire Great Hall, but Percy stared at his plate. He wondered idly who would miss him if he died. What would happen once the Battle was over? Would Voldemort be dead? Would Harry be safe? Would his brothers, sister, and parents be safe? Would England finally be free from Death Eaters?

Percy thought of Oliver touring in America with Puddlemere United and wondered what his life would be like if he’d never known about all this Voldemort business. Harry nudged Percy’s elbow to show him that the twins had spelled Snape’s hair Malfoy blond- which even Draco laughed at- smiling brightly as if he’d momentarily forgotten what lay ahead of them. Percy smiled back.

Thirty minutes until the attack would occur, everyone was sent to their positions. Fifteen minutes earlier the younger years and the non-fighters had left and were going through the tunnel to the Hog’s Head Inn through a hole from the Room of Requirement to avoid the wards that might trap them, led by the Prefects. The fighters were in positions around the castle and the teachers and prefects quickly found their strategic locations.

With fifteen minutes left, the Head Boy, Head Girl, Percy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks and the other professors cast their first spells.

“Piertotum Locomotor! Hogwarts is threatened. Man the boundaries! Protect us! Do your duty to our school!” Dozens of voices rang out at once from every section of the castle, wands raised to the sky. The entire school was thankful the Dark Lord had decided to attack while there was still plenty of sunlight. The house elves stood fidgeting in the kitchens, eager to find out what was happening, but they had a few more minutes to wait. A striking blue shield appeared around the school, aided in part by nearly everyone within the castle. The shield used Fianti Duri! and Deletrius! among plenty others to strengthen the spell and ensure no one would pass. The statues rapidly took arms and guarded entrances to the school. Windows were boarded shut, walls reinforced. The castle was ready for war.

With ten minutes left, Death Eaters began apparating to just over the largest hill facing Hogwarts. There had to have been three hundred or so.

The castle wards were a large dome over the area, protection clearly visible around the castle and much of its grounds. Dementors were repelled by the castle wards and tried to flee, but some were forced to stay. Death Eaters looked shocked by the castle’s protections, and one man stepped up to where his Lord and Nagini rested at the tip of the hill.

“M-My Lord, what are your orders, Sir?” Voldemort turned his head, red piercing eyes staring at the man. The man backed away rapidly, bowing. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy looked at each other in indecision as did several other Death Eaters who’s children were in the school.

“My orders stand.” Voldemort calmly said. Several other Death Eaters appeared over the next ten minutes. Voldemort was too preoccupied to note that Snape was not present- one among hundreds was nothing.

Tonks, Luna, Fred, George, Augusta, and Neville guarded the bridge from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. The bridge was within the wards of the castle and if (when?) the Death Eaters managed to get through Hogwarts’s protections, then the large group was prepared to destroy the bridge. Unless such an action was necessary, the group waited.  
Inside the castle, students and teachers alike waited with baited breath to see what would happen next.

They needn’t have waited long.

“I-It is time, My Lord.” Someone in the crowd called. Voldemort paid them no mind.

“So silly to think such petty defenses will protect them. They never learn. Attack!”

Dozens upon dozens of wands raised themselves all at once, firing off spells against the bright blue wards. The Death Eaters waited only a few seconds.

As one, the multitude of spells crashed against the shield in a cacophony of sound and explosions that would be easily likened to muggle fireworks. Voldemort didn’t even blink.

“Again!” The Dark Lord shouted. “Do not just stand there!” A team of perhaps one hundred ran towards the bridge while another seventy or so began surrounding the wards and looking for weak spots. The remaining Death Eaters frantically casted spells at the wards.

The group that ran toward the bridge was headed by ten of the more insane members of the Death Eaters as they raced on adrenaline along toward the mass of blue light. Perhaps they felt if they were fast enough, they would bypass the wards.

Such was not the case. Those on the bridge watched in horror as the first ten fled into the blue wards. The group had to look away as lights burst before there eyes, dotting their vision. Eleven lights went off before the Death Eaters slowed, some of them still running to fast to properly slow down and ran into the shield, horror clearly written on their faces.

Eighty-one of the group stopped outside the wards carefully. The man now in the lead took several steps back out of precaution. He carefully raised his wand and sent a Dark blasting hex at the glowing blue shield- and promptly ducked. The purple spell instead rebounded back over his head to three of the men behind him, taking them out effectively, but messily. The man stumbled forward with the effects of the blast, but managed not to fall into the wards.

The statues looked lifelessly from the castle as several spells had similar effects from the hill where Voldemort stood.

Several Death Eaters took large steps away from the man who’d fired the blasting hex. The man stared at the ward in morbid awe and cast a ‘Light’ spell instead- just something simple.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” He cast to a small rock just inside the bridge. The rock didn’t move, because the ward had absorbed the spell, making it that much stronger. Neville stepped forward in a plain dark grey shirt and yelled,  
“Yeah? You and who’s army?!” He said, puffing out his chest and sneering. The Death Eaters glared as one and Tonks hid a smile.

 

The group that had fanned around the warded areas had very little luck. They quickly discovered that most of their spells rebounded at them or were absorbed- that though, was the key; most. Avada Kedavra’s, Crucio’s, and Imperio’s seemed to have some effect which the group with Voldemort also noted. The wards rippled, but did not fall.

Then the Death Eaters decided to be smart and cast only those three spells. Those residing within Hogwarts wards wondered why those three spells alone had been the least bit successful in downing the wards.

However, the Death Eaters had already taken some toll; out of the original three hundred or so, at least seventy had managed to kill themselves or each other by facing Hogwarts’s wards.

With the omnoculars Harry had saved from the Quiddich Cup, Harry and Percy stared at Nagini.

“Any chance she’d pulverize if we threw her into the shield?” Harry asked. Percy sighed.

“If she’s a horcrux, it won’t work. She’ll just bounce off or something. I wish it was that simple.”

“And if she’s not a horcrux?”

“I think that’d be classified as animal abuse, but I wouldn’t object to it.” Percy said, staring at the huge snake. Harry turned his omnoculars towards Voldemort.

“He’s starting to look pissed. Can we return fire from within the wards?” Percy frowned.

“No, but we can add strengthening spells to the wards, but it could drain you really quickly- that’s why we had everyone help add spells to the wards at the same time after we raised them. I don’t know how much longer...” Harry nodded.

“Plan B or C then?” Harry asked. Percy hmmed to himself in thought.

“Plan C then Plan B.”

“I like the way you think.” Harry and Percy aligned themselves, back to back, as they watched the wards. They wouldn’t survive too much longer of such dark magic being thrust into them. Dumbledore stood a few meters to the left of the two men, elder wand raised in preparation.

The spells from the Death Eaters halted for a moment before one stream of green flew from Voldemort’s wand into the weakened wards. There was silence for a moment before the wards finally began to shatter.

Voldemort had ripped a hole in the ward that began cracking more and more, small red flimsy plastic-like material began falling through the hole and the Death Eaters very warily advanced.

Dumbledore shouted three words.

“House elves, now!” Two hundred and sixty one house elves flocked to the aid of Hogwarts, surrounding where the wards had once been. Percy and Harry, simultaneously cast Expecto Patronum! and watched as two small (compared to the originals) dragons left their wands, causing both to smile in delight as the Dementors that had remained rapidly fled from both the sunlight that burned them and the corporeal patronuses that chased them off.

The two hardened their faces once more, canceling the spell, to shoot spells at the advancing enemy who was at least, mostly being held back by the house elves that had arrived, effectively- but not always painlessly- taking down Death Eaters from where they stood. Severus slipped past the house elves and began taking down the house elves from amidst the Death Eaters where the standard robes and mask let him easily blend in. He took down without anyone knowing there was a threat, then pinned the blame on those around him, causing dissent as no one knew who was an enemy and who wasn’t and began releasing curses upon one another.

Dumbledore, Harry, Percy, Malfoy, Dean, Cho Chang, and dozens of others began cursing the Death Eaters, mostly avoiding where Snape was taking down Death Eaters from the inside. Three mountain trolls seemed to come out of the area known as the Forbidden Forest- and only Merlin knows how the hell Voldemort managed to gain control of trolls- before Percy, Harry, and surprisingly Malfoy shot powerful Duro Tria!’s at the trolls, causing them to rapidly harden into stone.

The three then shot various blasting hexes at the trolls which then were no longer a threat. Harry gave an encouraging smile to Malfoy who nodded curtly, a small (non-threatening!) smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Harry and Percy turned as loud explosions rang from the bridge, leaving Neville, his gran, Tonks, Luna, and the twins stood panting at the end of the bridge by Hogwarts- except the bridge no longer remained. Two house elves appeared in front of the group while they quickly caught their breath, retreating back towards Hogwarts to join the others.

Harry and Percy cast a Reducto! and a Bombarda! respectively at a Death Eater that got a bit too close. The Hogwarts Statues had finally began to move, somehow sensing who the threat to the castle was and avoiding others. The Statues, large as they were and mostly lacking in any proper brain function, were rapidly being brought down by Death Eaters- but that was okay, because it distracted the Death Eaters while house elves would take them down.

Voldemort sneered down at the battle from his perch on the hill, Nagini still at his side. Curses were flying every which way and several of the professors were trying to erect smaller shields to protect the school from unfriendly fire. Curses of all different colors were flying, and although the school was holding its own, several Death Eaters were slowly but surely approaching the school itself. House elves were rapidly popping in and out to help people, but Harry and Percy could spot more than one that had taken the killing curse in the place of a student. Harry felt a dull pang in his scar and hastily raised his occlumency shields, risking a half-second to glance at Voldemort who was looking intently at something to Harry’s left, sneering. Harry shifted his gaze and saw Dumbledore who had climbed up to a pedestal where a Hogwarts Statue had once stood for an advantage, casting spell after spell at Death Eaters who were flying near the school in a haze of black smoke- the ones that the house elves didn’t stop, that is.

Harry and Percy were just happy not to have spotted Kreacher or Dobby’s vacant eyes staring back at them as they scanned the ground. Two or three students had already fallen and were resting lifeless on the ground, but it wasn’t anyone Harry or Percy knew very personally; for that, they were relieved. Percy turned after casting a Flipendo Tria and quickly called to Harry.

“Someone needs to get over there and kill the damned snake!” But Harry already knew that. Harry and Percy shared a moment of indecision and called to Dumbledore,

“If we die-”

“We expect you-”

“To attend our funerals!” The two said, Dumbledore looking confused, but busy taking down a Death Eater that managed to by-pass the elves. Harry and Percy called for a nearby house elf who quickly looked over.

“Yes?!” It shouted, head turning rapidly to try to see everything at once.

“Take us to the hill.” Percy said, grabbing Harry’s hand who grabbed the house elf’s. The house elf hesitated only a moment before flashing the two several metres away from Voldemort and in the foliage. Nagini was too engrossed in the fight to notice the arrival of two younglings. Harry cast a nearly silent “Accio Sword of Godric Gryffindor!” while Percy took a basilisk fang from his bottomless bag. The house elf was gone before Harry finished the word Accio.

Voldemort hissed something to his snake that Harry mentally translated as “those fools!-” before he locked eyes with Percy.

“Langlock.” Harry mouthed to Percy.

“Protego Maxima.” Percy mouthed back. The two waited a few moments before a flash of silver caught their eyes, soaring towards them. Harry caught the sword and Voldemort turned in rage.

“Who dares-! Ah, Potter, I should have kno-” The man growled, cut off as Harry cast his Langlock and Percy cast his Protego Maxima!

“Fools!” Voldemort tried to spit, but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, rendering him incapable of doing much more than glaring before he was thrown forcibly back by the Protego Maxima. Voldemort knew, on some level, that with two- Merlin, he hoped it was still two- horcruxes left, entering the shield would disintegrate him, but not kill him. Still, he would not take the risk of returning to wraith form- then his head cleared enough to take in the situation. The strong and wide Protego Maxima had been raised directly between Voldemort and Nagini with Voldemort on one side and Harry, Percy, and Nagini on the other.

In his rage, Voldemort failed to think of taking the time to go around or over the shield. Instead, he cast an Avada Kedavra! at the shield which flickered heavily for a moment. Meanwhile, Percy and Harry were face to face with the world’s only Dark Lord pet turned horcrux, Nagini.

Nagini spat at the two boys in snake language. Percy cast a quick, but focused Incendio Tria at Nagini’s tail to distract the creature which hissed in pain. Harry followed hardly a second later with a strong Confundus! which left the snake spluttering for a few moments. A second was all Harry needed. Percy called to the snake, yelling. Harry took Nagini’s momentary distraction to plunge the sword into the ground, severing her head from her body. Both head and body continued to wriggle for a few moments after, but Harry cast a quick Evanesco! to vanish the head and its venom before glancing up at the shield Percy had cast hardly thirty seconds before. Less than a half-second later, Voldemort let out a shout of pure rage and fury and tore through the shield with a powerful blasting curse that nearly knocked Harry and Percy to their feet. Harry glanced up just long enough to see Percy’s panicked face before looked at Voldemort who’s managed to release his tongue.

“Ignorant fools! You think you’ve won, but you haven’t! My Death Eaters and I will rule the magical world! I still have one horcrux left-!”

“No you don’t.” Harry said calmly, looking into the red eyes of Voldemort. Voldemort turned his head, anger blazing in his crimson eyes. Harry raised his sword to defend himself, but Percy had beaten him to it. Wand raised, Percy’s eyes hardened as Voldemort stared at the basilisk fang buried deep in his chest from the Wingardium Leviosa! that had thrown it.

“Don’t mess with my family.” Percy hissed as Voldemort collapsed. Harry thrust the sword of Gryffindor into Voldemort as well for good measure. It took a few moments for Harry and Percy to realize that the sounds of battle hadn’t in fact faded as they’d imagined, so shocked by the whole encounter.

Only fifty or so Death Eaters remained.

“Ready to kick some serious Death Eater ass?” Harry asked.

“Hell yeah.” Percy said, smiling evilly at Harry who smiled back just the same. The two leapt into battle once more.

 

There had to be at least twenty dead house elves, Harry noted as he quickly made his way to the castle. Remus Lupin was just barely holding up Tonks who’d be slashed with a cutting hex in her thigh. McGonagall had proceeded deeper into the castle to protect the lower-year fighters. Dumbledore was out somewhere and Percy saw Fawkes trill from the sky.

Percy looked around the battle, looking for any of his family, but he only caught glimpses of Ginny, Ron, and the twins. Ron, Malfoy, and Hermione were fighting off two Death Eaters. Ginny, the twins, and a seventh year Slytherin were fighting a Death Eater that Percy quickly blasted from behind while Harry took out one of the two attacking Ron, Malfoy, and Mione. Two Death Eaters approached Malfoy and took their masks off.

“Draco-” Before the rather large group stood Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry used the distraction to send a Deprimo! at the remaining masked Death Eater.

“We need to get out of here-” The elder Malfoy started. Narcissa spoke up.

“We want to keep you safe-” Draco cut her off, Harry watching warily from the corner of his eyes, ready to intervene at any moment.

“If you wanted to keep me safe, you wouldn’t have joined him in the first place.” Draco said softly. He raised his wand, but Lucius knocked it out of his hands. Harry and Percy turned as one.

“Incarcerous! Silencio! Stupify!” They casted in quick succession on the man. Narcissa was near tears.

“I’m sorry-!” She said before Hermione silenced her as well with her own Petrificus Totalus! Harry figured they could be dealt with later. At least they didn’t seem intent on killing everyone- just getting away. He’d see what happened at trial if they all survived. Malfoy awkwardly floated them out of the line of fire into a hidden corridor and returned to fighting. This time, Percy and Hermione tried to cast reassuring smiles in his direction. He grimaced back, though he’d tried to smile.

The war went on.

There were only thirty or so Death Eaters left. The teachers had banded together in a loose circle to protect over half the students that had stayed to fight, casting their own Protego’s.

Harry and Percy kept fighting.

“Everte Statum!”

“Langlock!”

“Depulso!”

“Avada Kedavra!”

“Fianti Duri!”

“Expulso!”

Spells flew everywhere from both sides, though it was certainly disconcerting to see a masked Death Eater protecting the students- Harry assumed it was Snape. Harry saw Luna and Neville efficiently take down another Death Eater and turned to Percy.

“Duck!” Harry shouted to Percy, who ducked without hesitation and cast a spell at a Death Eater behind Harry through Harry’s legs. Harry shot off his own curse over Percy’s head. The two returned to being back to back. Harry saw an Avada being shot at Fred and summoned a large rock to absorb the impact. Percy covered him and attacked the next Death Eater.

Without their lord sending orders, it seemed, the group hadn’t thought to fall back. Or perhaps they didn’t want to face the consequences of failing their Lord.

When there were only fifteen left, Dumbledore reappeared, Fawkes on his shoulder. He raised the elder wand and cast several spells in succession, causing three Death Eaters to collapse, ringing in their ears so loud that they fell unconscious and were then tied up and silenced. The group of students previously protected by the professors fanned out again to take on the remaining Death Eaters. Harry saw Molly Weasley punch in the mask of the Stunned Rudolphus Lestrange after he tried to kill her husband. Harry let out a tiny smile to Percy, but he was looking elsewhere.

Percy and Harry quickly garnered the attention of Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the twins to cast a very large disapparition ward around the castle to prevent the final Death Eater stragglers from leaving now that they realized they were so so outnumbered.

Malfoy cast a quick Sectumsempra!- whatever that was- at the last Death Eater who went down with a loud groan of pain. Snape ripped off his mask and turned to the students, checking for injuries with the rest of the professors. The group took down the disapparition wards and were shortly thereafter joined by the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge couldn’t quite help himself when he let out a loud exclamation of “Oh, fuck.”

Harry and Percy couldn’t agree more.

 

It took approximately ten minutes to tell Fudge what happened as quickly and efficiently as possible. It took Percy showing up, twenty more minutes, and all the professor’s testimonies for the Minister to believe them. Turns out Dumbledore had summoned the Minister at some point during the time he was missing.

“Oh, Merlin, think of the paperwork...” Fudge sighed, then spotted Percy (again).

“Boy, I need you to-”

“With all due respect, sir, I need to attend to my family and make sure they’re not dead. So if you’d excuse me and my friends.” Percy said, walking away with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and everyone else except the professors in toe. Snape joined them for the excuse to leave the man’s presence- or perhaps to check with Draco. Harry neither knew nor cared. As soon as he made the short walk to the Hospital Wing where Pomfrey was waiting to check with everyone (except for a few that were checking the field to see who was still alive and Stupified, etc.) and where the majority of the school’s fighters and house elves resided.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were fussing over Bill who’d been hit with a Slicing jinx in the non-pierced ear. Charlie was talking to Dobby who he’d heard about after the Quiddich Cup fiasco. Ginny rushed to hug her mum while the twins walked over to joke with Bill. Ron went to talk to his dad and Hermione joined him. Malfoy walked off to talk with Snape about his parents who were still bound and silenced by the Entrance Hall. Luna and Neville went to a secluded corner and began whispering to each other, whispering sweet nothings and petting each other’s hair.

Harry turned to Percy and hugged him tightly.

“Are you okay, Perce?” Percy slumped, adrenaline leaving him. Harry tried to help right him, but was also feeling as if he would pass out.

“Okay? Not really. But I’ll be fine. I’m alive, you’re alive, the other Weasleys are alive... we’ll make it through this- all of this. I mean it. Though that vacation from England is sounding pretty tempting right now. I’d settle for Regulus’s room though. Do you think...”

“Kreacher?” The two waited with baited breath.

Silence. No. No, no, he can’t-

Pop.

“Yous is alive!” Kreacher wailed, clinging tightly to Percy and Harry, causing a small scene.

“And yous is wearing Black Crest! Kreacher is so proud-” Harry and Percy wrapped the small elf in tight hugs of their own, crying tears of happiness. They’d thought he was dead and after the day they’d just had...

Percy gave a wet smile, chuckling to himself at how foolish they looked, but he didn’t really care. Harry smiled back and, as if reading his mind. Things had changed, yes. They’d changed and a few hours ago was a lifetime ago. As the body count mounted and more people were brought into the Hospital Wing, the two knew life would never be the same- but finally, they allowed themselves the thought that there was a chance it might be better. No more hiding, no more fear, no more anxiety.

Just existing for a while. The two were okay with that.

 

They began searching the hospital for familiar faces. Some were fine, others injured severely. A few they didn’t spot.  
Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were on a bed, Tonks’s thigh was wrapped firmly in gauze, but she chatted amiably and kept changing her hair color. Sirius flashed Harry a relieved smile, but didn’t walk over just yet due to Remus’s death grip on his arm even as he spoke back calmly to Tonks.

Trelawny, it seemed, was the only professor to have passed in battle. Even Hagrid had managed to hold his own with his broken wand in an umbrella and a wand that Harry had loaned him, though he’d been a little rusty. Sprout was being treated in the corner for a missing finger, but that would be dealt with.

Moody’s magical eye was missing so he was pouting pathetically in the corner as Madame Pomfrey buzzed around the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt was laying beside him in the next cot over, asleep from magical exhaustion. Dedalus Diggle had been proclaimed dead along with a man by the name of Elphius Doge, who’d been a good friend of Dumbledore’s. Hestia Jones was the only other Order member Harry’d heard be declared dead.

Three dead, only a few major injuries in the Order.

Next came the students.

Seven were dead: Cho Chang, Lisa Turpin, and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw; Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas from Gryffindor; Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff; and Miles Bletchley from Slytherin.

Harry hadn’t known most of them (though he was exceptionally surprised Bletchley had decided to defend the school given his track record), but he still felt badly about their deaths. There was a much, much higher Death Eater body count, though no one (except perhaps Snape) used Avada while fighting for Hogwarts.

The Death Eaters had at least one hundred and twenty dead bodies along with those that had managed to

disintegrate through the shield or were hit by rebounding spells.

Twenty-three house elves were dead, including Augusta Longbottom’s elf Nipsy, eighteen kitchen elves, and four other personal elves that Harry didn’t know.

The three trolls were obviously dead, the Dementors unaccounted for, plenty of people, house elves, etc. were injured, but the Wizarding World would find a way to recover and hopefully eliminate the causes of this happening in the first place.

 

Then Aberforth Dumbledore apparated into the Hospital Wing and everyone waited with baited breath.

“They all made it out safely. The Prefects want to come back in though, check on people.” Aberforth immediately said. Snape looked up from where he was sitting with Draco.

“They have permission.” He drawled.

“I’ll let them know. The third years are all safe and sound at home or in the alternative housing by brother mentioned. Does anyone know where he is?” The Head Boy led Aberforth away to see Dumbledore and floo the Prefects in. Percy laid on a cot and Harry laid down next to him, Kreacher had vanished to help Madame Pomfrey distribute Calming Draughts and medications with Dobby and several other house elves. Harry put his head gently on Percy’s chest and listening to the calming sound of his heart beating steadily. Harry finally fell asleep.

 

Harry awoke briefly to being moved. He wondered what was going on at first until he smelled Percy’s faded cologne and heard Sirius’s voice.

“We’re taking you two home for a bit, pup. To, uh, Regulus’s room, that is. Kreacher’s waiting.” Harry nodded tiredly and fell back asleep.

Harry woke again to the comforting smells of home and Percy’s soft breathing letting him know Percy was asleep.  
Tea was resting on his bedside table under a stasis charm with the note:

You were asleep when we took you home. Got permission from Dumbledore to allow you to stay home for a few days. You and Percy need to sleep off magical exhaustion. Call Kreacher if you feel up to something to eat or come down to the kitchen.  
~Sirius

Harry glanced at Percy who was fast asleep. Percy wore the same clothes from the battle, but both his and Harry’s clothes had been spelled clean. Harry then glanced around the room. Harry’s trunk had all his things and sat neatly under his bed and vaguely, Harry wondered who’d packed for him. Percy’s trunk lay half empty on the floor, but the room was otherwise the same as they’d left it: bare. They’d have to put things back where the belonged- oh. Right, they’d be staying for only a few days. Then they could go back to Hogwarts and sleep in the Room of Requirement again.

Harry knew he’d done so every night for the past two months until now, but the memory felt... well, it felt like a lifetime ago. Harry sat up fully and felt his back pop.

He felt old. Percy turned over in his sleep and mumbled something at the noise before blinking awake blearily. Harry put on his glasses.

“Hey.” Percy said tiredly.

“Hey, yourself.” Harry replied. Percy smiled faintly.

“You eaten anything yet?” Percy asked.

“Nah, I was gonna head downstairs. See who’s here.”

“Mind if I join you?” Harry shook his head.

“Then let’s go.” Harry grabbed his tea cup and walked down the stairs.

“No one saw what happened to him, but this time we saw the body. He’s dead, Basilisk Fang and Sword of Gryffindor both in him- snake dead a few meters away. He’s really gone, Sirius! Who could have done that? Albus already said it wasn’t hi-” Molly Weasley called from within the kitchen.

“Molly! Breathe! What does it matter-?”

“Because I want to thank the bastard that finally killed him!” She replied, voice still loud and fairly shrill. Harry and Percy walked warily into the room.

“Oh, sorry, dears, did we wake you?” Molly called, looking apologetic. Molly Weasley... well, what was there to be said? Harry and Percy didn’t know how to react around her, even now that she’d given Percy those gifts.

“So what happened? We got some news from the Hospital Wing, but then I fell asleep-” Harry started.

“The Minister finally had to save his backside on his own and arrested the Death Eaters that weren’t dead. Only a few casualties on our side- but I’m sure you don’t want to hear about that-”

“Voldy’s dead.” Sirius interrupted.

“Voldy?” Harry asked.

“I like it.” Percy said.

“And we know.” Harry finished.

“You know who did it then?” Remus asked, coming into the kitchen.

“Well...”

 

It was in the papers the next day; the Quibblr had an emergency copy printed and handed out with interviews from eyewitnesses, but the Prophet had been visited by Madame Longbottom once more.

The Battle of Hogwarts...”

By lunch the next day, the news had spread globally. “Did you hear about that Voldemort fellow in Britain?”

“The pureblood supremacist guy in England’s dead!”

“That British bastard that killed my cousin Lorna’s dead, thank fuck.”

News rapidly spread of the tale, glossed over mostly of course, but true nonetheless. How the heroic acts of the Order of the Phoenix and the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teamed up to take down the most well-known Dark Lord to walk the earth; how an unknown assailant during the war had finally done him in with a Basilisk Fang and a sword; how England’s Ministry was rapidly arresting those Death Eaters that survived the attack and Minister Fudge had finally been sacked in favor of Kingsly Shacklebolt who would actually work to improve the government and end the pureblood supremacy conspiracy.

Harry and Percy smiled at the paper as they apparated into the Room of Requirement. The two had decided to return to school and see their friends rather than stay cooped up all day. Minor repairs were being done to the castle and Filch made the (probably smart) decision to quit, having had enough of a scare for a lifetime, thank you very much. He’d been lead back with the Prefects to the school and handed in a resignation letter soon after.

Harry and Percy walked out the Room of Requirement and toward the Great Hall where the tables were back to five- the four houses and the teacher’s table- except the students, parents, and Order members sitting at the tables didn’t exactly follow that theme. Madame Pomfrey had grown fed up with the lack of space in the Hospital Wing and had ordered those that weren’t ill or visiting to find rooms elsewhere to sleep or just get out. Consequently, most everyone had fled to their dorms (or their old dorms in the case of the Order) and had woken a few hours ago and gone to the Great Hall for lunch. Percy and Harry walked through the door, smiling softly at the school.

Hermione was the first one to notice them, though she was talking to Malfoy at the Slytherin table with Luna and Neville.

“Harry! Percy!” She called. Several heads looked up to see the two enter. Harry sat down in the empty seat next to Malfoy and was joined by Percy half a second later.

“How are you?” Harry addressed to the group at large.

“Fine, for the most part. A bit shook up, but we all are.” Hermione answered.

“Yeah, we went to see you earlier, but McGonagall said you’d gone home for a few days.” Neville said.

“We’d rather check on you guys than be stuck at home doing nothing for hours on end. How ‘bout you, Luna, Malfoy?” Luna smiled lazily at Harry, eyes less cloudy than usual.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just a bit tired, mostly. My dad’s sleeping on my bed at the minute, poor thing.”

“It’s good he’s catching up on rest. He looked like he’d have a long day ahead of him when we left.” Percy said.

“And you, Malfoy?” Harry glanced at Malfoy; his robes had been spelled clean, but his hair was in disarray as if he hadn’t bothered fixing it. His eyes had small bags, but he didn’t seem overly upset; he seemed... okay.

“It’s- it’s Draco, now, I guess. And I’m fine, given the circumstances. My mother and father’s trials are in three days. Snape offered to take me in, but apparently custody falls to Lord Black-”

“He’s my godfather. I’ll talk him into giving Snape custody, if you want.” Draco gave a small, but real smile.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Harry waved at the Weasleys who were sitting together at what was usually the Hufflepuff table.

Neville’s gran was talking to the Slytherin parent that had also taken refuge in the castle over a month ago at the ex-Gryffindor table. Harry and Percy had a feeling the House tables would never really be divided by House again. Harry tried to catch up to everything that had happened from Mione, Luna, Nev, and Malfoy. Percy nudged him and nodded toward the Hufflepuff table. Harry gave an encouraging nod and Percy walked over, facing them all for the first time in months alone.

“Hey, Percy-”

“We were wondering-”

“When you’d bother coming-”

“To see your poor little brothers.” Percy smirked.

“Oh, yes, so poor. That’s why you’re stuffing your faces with sweets.” The twins laughed. Percy turned to Bill.

“Sorry ‘bout your ear, but it’s a new fashion statement.” Percy said. Bill smiled and winked.

“I’ll bet it’ll get all the ladies’ and gents’ attentions.” Bill replied. Molly gave him a stern look, but said nothing.

“Speaking of gents, I don’t suppose you heard anything from Oliver...?” Percy asked hopefully. Charlie chuckled under his breath.

“Owl delivered it first thing this morning, soon as word reached America.” Charlie said, handing Percy a letter. Percy decided he’d open it later when he wasn’t in the Great Hall.

“So where’s Dad?”

“Still asleep.” Ginny said. “Not magical exhaustion like you, but Madame Pomfrey gave him something that knocked him out.” Percy nodded. Ron, mouth full, added-

“I fink he jusd wanded tibe away frob uz.” Molly glared at Ron until he blushed and swallowed.

“Sorry.” Ron told his mother. She made a noise of frustration, but said nothing else as he continued eating.

“We were going to go to the Burrow for a day or two before returning again. By then, more of the students should be back and classes start next week.” Harry said goodbye to his friends at the ex-Slytherin table and made his way to the ex-Hufflepuff table.

“Hello.” Harry said, taking the seat by Percy. Harry fiddled with his dragon necklace for a moment before smiling.

“It’s so strange. Being back. Knowing life’ll go on as usual in a week. I just feel... I don’t know. Older?” Harry said. Percy nodded sagely.

“Me too. I mean, we’ve been preparing for war all summer and school year and now life will just go back? Well, not back to normal, necessarily.” Percy said, glancing at Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Malfoy talking.

“Normal’s overrated.” Harry said. Percy snorted.

“I don’t think normal was ever an option to begin with.” Percy said, nudging Harry with his elbow.

“I’m okay with that.” Harry said. Percy handed him a piece of Treacle Tart and Harry glanced up at the teacher’s table.

Dumbledore was notably missing since he had been in meetings almost constantly for the past day, but Aberforth was sitting in his seat, talking happily to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall looked tired and worn, but she still smiled. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were discussing something important, it seemed, and kept glancing at the room at large. Tonks was missing since her leg would take another few days to finish healing, but she’d be back on her feet in no time. Trelawny didn’t usually sit at the High Table, so her presence wasn’t missed, though her classes had been canceled since no one wanted to try to teach Occlumency to non-Seers. The Arithmancy teacher and the muggle studies professors had both requested time off to be with their families. Snape was looking around the room without his usual malice, but without any emotion showing either.  
Snape looked back at Harry. Harry gave the man a hesitant, small smile. Snape neither scoffed nor glared- he smiled back- well, not a real smile, but something akin to it that wouldn’t give the student body collective heart attacks.  
Percy asked Harry a question he barely heard, but he answered back quickly. Molly kept stealing glances at Harry and Percy, as if in wonder, when she thought they weren’t looking.

Harry and Percy shared a smile at her very blatant attempt at subtlety and shook their heads. The two looked around the Great Hall for a moment in wonder, curious as to just how all this had happened. They had a good feeling, though, that things might get even better.

 

Classes began again on November 8, 1995. The teachers went easy on them, at least at first. Several students had been orphaned by the Death Eaters’ arrests or deaths while others had been affected in other ways. Different members of the Order had adopted several of the orphans while others went to other members of their families.

Class was easy, dealing with real life was not. That didn’t mean that there weren’t some good days though.

The third, second, and first years had been very eager to return to school and see if everyone was alright. A few students had been pulled from school, but most stayed. House loyalty was all but forgotten and teachers evidently decided not to give out or take away house points anymore, instead offering alternatives. Students cautiously began making friends from different houses and lost the idea that all Slytherins were clearly evil. The school got used to seeing Percy Weasley around constantly, along with plenty of other parents and Order members that had yet to go home and stay there. Sirius and Remus hung around often and had been offered temporary housing within the castle. Harry easily convinced Sirius to hand custody of Malfoy over to Snape and both men seemed to not be as openly hostile to one another.

The evolution from war preparation to war to aftermath had gone by so quickly, but the effects were very long lasting. Streets were again safe, the Ministry finally had someone competent running it, students were accepting Inter-House unity and had finally seemed to learn just what the Houses meant. Harry and friends were even asked by McGonagall to start up the DA again since Tonks was getting really busy teaching; they’d even get paid. There were some setbacks of course, but overall the Wizarding World was slowly but surely on its way to recovery after the conclusion of Voldemort’s reign.

No public word was ever given of just who defeated Voldemort since Harry and Percy figured they had enough attention already. They told their friends of course, but very few people knew overall. Life settled into a new routine for the most part.

 

Eventually, Christmas break came. Harry and Percy very happily returned to Grimmauld Place, welcomed whole-heartedly by Kreacher. Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione re-instating the DA as an official school-sanctioned club had meant they’d all gotten full credit for Defense Against the Dark Arts- as had most of the students who’d fought for the school. Consequently, the group didn’t have to attend the DADA classes though many did anyway.

With Christmas break came a very strange collection of parties. The Longbottoms finally returned to their manor and fixed it up before inviting the Weasley children, Hermione, Luna, Draco (everyone was surprised when he accepted), and Harry to a Christmas party. Percy and Draco had both managed to somehow fit right into the group with all their quirks and were accepted in rather quickly, to Snape’s annoyance.

Malfoy’s parents had been arrested, but since they hadn’t intended to do real harm during the Battle, the two were sent to a less-harsh magical prison than Azkaban. The two would serve life sentences with the option of early parole; consequently, Draco became Lord Malfoy and inherited everything of his parents’, though he was still considered a minor for another year and a half.

Augusta Longbottom had decided to hire Dobby as her new house elf- even paying the creature- and everyone had come to enjoy Dobby’s presence, though Dobby’d been wary of Draco originally. Percy, as the oldest of the group, sometimes felt left out since he couldn’t make jokes about classes or the like, but they’d somehow found a way to make it work. Percy’d talked with the twins about what they planned to do after they graduated and had offered to help them start their joke shop business, sort through the paperwork, etc. The twins had been thrilled and Harry offered to help fund the new business since Zonko’s had decided to change store locations to Paragon Alley near Surrey. The twins had never smiled so brightly before- and wisely, the Weasley elders decided for once not to comment. In return, the twins had offered Percy and Harry jobs during the summer, helping to invent new products.

After the Christmas party at the newly-fixed Longbottom Manor, the group had a Christmas party at Black Manor- which Draco had opted out of in case things got awkward with Sirius and the Order. The event quickly turned into a “Yay! We survived the war!” party and even the younger kids were allowed some wine to drink during the celebrations. Remus and Tonks announced that they had started dating, the twins pulled pranks, Sirius ended up dancing on the coffee table with a reluctant (and not nearly as drunk) Remus by his side to Kreacher’s horror.

Eventually, the party wound down and people started heading off to bed to prepare for Christmas Eve the next day (and the horrible hangovers that would meet them in the morning). Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville headed to their rooms while the twins headed off to plot who-knows-what. Harry and Percy returned to Regulus’s room which now looked significantly less empty and barren.

They discussed everything from politics, to the Ministry, to school, to their plans now that the war actually was well and truly over and the trials were finished. Harry fiddled with the Potter ring and his/Regulus’s dragon necklace while Percy messed with his snake necklace and looked at the Potter crest on the robes he still hadn’t returned to Harry. Harry stared at the animated dragon on his favorite shirt for a while before speaking up.

“Do you ever wonder what might have happened if Dumbledore had sent someone else to check on me that summer?” He asked as if it had truly been a lifetime ago instead of a few months.

“Do you ever wonder,” He continued, “what would have happened if you’d turned Dumbledore down that day in your seventh year? What would have happened if you hadn’t figured out about the horcruxes or-”

“Harry, breathe.”

“Sorry, Perce.” Harry replied.

“Yes, I think about those things sometimes, but I try not too. Would things have been better? I don’t know. Would things have been worse? I hope not, but I don’t know. I’m not a Seer, but I can tell you this; we’re here now, alive, happy, and the ‘what ifs’ don’t mean shit. We’re not gonna change the past, but we can make sure we don’t repeat the same mistakes from it. We can make the future better.” Percy said.

“You get all philosophical and optimistic when you drink, apparently.” Harry joked.

“And you get all worrisome. I guess it balances out. We should go to bed now, who knows what tomorrow will bring.” And although Harry knew Percy’d meant Christmas Eve rather than their future as a whole, he couldn’t help but think ‘Tomorrow will bring memories and I’m glad we’ll all be here to share them.’ Harry fell asleep to Percy’s soft breathing and his thoughts.

He wondered, idly, what fate had in store for them next.

 

 

Please review :)

**Author's Note:**

> \----- Holy crap, it’s actually over! 43,000 words when I didn’t even expect to get past 25k never mind finish the story. This was a pretty long fic for me. I know a lot of it seems random and pointless and it’s not very good, but I love this fic like it’s my baby all the same. I don’t know if I’ll come back to this and change it or not- I don’t know exactly why, but the story somehow doesn’t feel complete *sigh*  
> This only took a week and a half or so of writing almost every single day for me to finish (and almost 10k today alone by working for hours on end with a rather large supply of tea), but here I am! And I really should have been doing my summer work instead of writing this... Anyway, if there are any questions or you’d be kind enough to leave a comment, I’d be happy to hear your thoughts. To any readers out there, I love you all and hope you enjoyed the story! ~Ash -------


End file.
